Fulfillment in Simplicity
by Phoenix Commander
Summary: Joja broke the final straw and Matt has lost the fulfillment he once felt in the city. It'll take a lot of work to get the farm going but Matt feels up to the challenge. Can he find fulfillment again working his family's farm in Pelican Town?
1. New Beginning

**AN: A few of you may not know this but I've been playing Stardew Valley since it first launched last February. After sinking over 300 hours into this amazing game and with the news that the multiplayer will enter open beta on Steam at the end of the year I thought I might as well try my hand at doing a fic for it. This is effectively Spring 0 but at the same time not really cause I am going to be using a 12 month calendar but with increased growth rate for crops and whatnot. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter! Enjoy the journey, keep moving forward, and don't feed the guard dogs! - Phoenix Commander signing off!**

 **Stardew Valley is the sole property of Concerned Ape and Chucklefish Games**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Mr. Joja, founder and C.E.O of the Joja corporation, struggled to free his neck tie, and an envelope, from the staple that held him to his desk. The angry employee that had put him in his current position set the stapler aside. "I have had enough of this company and it's despicable practices! Find yourself a new Director of Human Resources!"

"What the Hell is the meaning of this, Director Matthias?! Do you have any idea what you've done?!" Joja shouted, his head twisted at an uncomfortable angle by his stapled neck tie.

"I know what I've done, my resignation is stapled to your tie. Why don't you take a moment and read it?" Matthias replied, outwardly trying to appear calm but internally he wanted nothing more than to add the weight of a chair to restrain his employer further. _I wouldn't have to keep looking at him if I did that._

With a few grunts followed by a ripping of cloth Mr. Joja finally freed his tie and tore open the envelope, quickly reading through it. "So Matthias, you're quitting over having to fire one person?! I don't see why you should care, after all you've terminated people before!" Mr. Joja retorted, as he slammed the paper down onto his desk, outraged at what he considered an overreaction.

"You don't get it you up jumped paper pusher! I did not terminate her! She was still on medical leave, she didn't need to be fired! You went over my head in order to clear her desk so you could hire someone else to help line your pockets because she couldn't work for a month! I will not have anything more to do with you or this cancer of a company!" Matthias retorted, now dropping all pretense of formality that he had developed working with Joja Corporation.

"You do realize that I can press charges for this against you for assaulting me, correct?" Mr. Joja asked, his sneer turning into a small smile at the idea of the leverage, _I could possibly keep him on with that information. It would be a waste of time and resources to find another HR Director._

"Let me guess, you'll file charges if I quit but not if you terminate me? Am I hearing that right?" The irate Joja employee clarified.

"Correct, but there is a third option. We sweep this under the rug and you keep filling cubicles with people you think are best suited for them. After all, reading people was, excuse me, is your job. One, I might add, you are quite accomplished at." The C.E.O said, the small smile growing into a smirk.

"I stapled my resignation to your tie, I didn't staple your ears. There are only two options because I'm done here." Matthias growled, his hazel eyes narrowing, insulted that the C.E.O would even make the offer.

"Well then you have your options, you quit and possibly spend a year or two in jail for assaulting me, or we terminate you. Choose one and quickly, I'm behind on a meeting because of your concerns." Mr. Joja said, steepling his fingers to hide his scowl behind.

Matthias slipped a hand into his pocket, gripping the letter he had held onto since his grandfather had passed away when he was a child _, If I quit I'm stuck in this town for a few more years, but if I let them fire me I can leave sooner. Sooner would be better, I need something in my life more fulfilling than this and I won't find it here._ After a few breaths Mathias gave his answer by picking up his resignation. "Go ahead and fire me."

"You know you'll never work in the city again?" The Joja corporation owner asked, as Matthias started to leave the office.

"I won't be in the city by the end of the week. Mr. Joja before I leave the premises, did Morris ever find out where his next assignment was? I never did see that file." The former Joja employee said, his hand gripping the door handle.

"He did, yes. You were right, it was a good fit for him. But you don't have the right to know where he is now, after all I have to protect my employee's privacy." Came the snide reply.

"I thought as much. If I do find him, then you know I'll happily bury the branch he is working with, anything to put a dent in his pride and your wallet. Oh and one more thing, if you go after me with those charges I will blow the whistle on this." Matthias could hear the smug tone leave Joja's voice at his reply as he opened the door.

Worried confusion filled Mr. Joja's voice. "If you were willing to quit over this then why wait?"

"Call it insurance, I was already helping her find a new job anyway so I don't feel the need to go public just yet. Goodbye Joja, you won't be seeing me again." Matthias said, the door closing behind him with a thud. _I just wish it didn't happen over someone's livelihood. Good thing she came to me for help looking for a new place to work before this went down._

* * *

 _ **An Hour Later**_

Returning to his apartment, Matthias tossed the box that held his work supplies onto the floor near his front door, not bothering to see if they even remained in the box. Taking a few breaths to steady his nerves again, he sat down at his computer and began writing an email to send to the mayor of Pelican Town. The place that his grandfather's farm, and now his, was located.

 _Mayor Lewis,_

 _We've never had the chance to meet but my grandfather always considered you a friend. I'm writing to let you know that before he died he passed the deed to Serenity Farm to me. He said that when I felt that I needed to escape back to a simpler life, to leave the city behind, that I should claim the farm. I was happy here at first, but as my grandfather suspected I have lost the fulfillment that my work here in the city gave me. I need something more, something to make me feel fulfilled and happy again. I'm hoping to find it on my family's farm. I will be taking the first bus out to Pelican Town and should be there in a few days. I don't expect life working Serenity Farm will be easy. In fact I know it won't be, but I'm willing to learn and if it was easy it wouldn't be fulfilling. I'll see you in a few days._

 _Best Regards,_

 _Matt_

Matthias had started to write out his full name but erased the last half, "Still a little too formal than I want but it's a start I guess. I want to keep myself open and less distant from now on, I don't want to have to be serious. That damn company really did a number on me if I have to try and flip a switch to be open and friendly instead of formal, cold, and analytical."

Turning from his computer, Matt went to his closet and pulled out a suitcase to begin packing. He was going to be leaving with only what he could fit into the case. He packed simple, a few pairs of jeans, a few short sleeve shirts, a few long sleeve button ups, a few matching vests and a small harp. "If I need anything else I will pick it up when I get there." Closing the suitcase with a snap of the latches the prospective farmer glanced once around the small apartment, as he walked to the door with his suitcase "Good riddance to this place." Matt turned off the lights, closed the door and didn't look back as he dropped his key off with the landlord.

* * *

 _ **Four Days Later**_

Matt stepped off the bus just on the outskirts of Pelican Town, "Finally made it, thought I'd go stir crazy after the third day." He said looking around slowly, a smile starting to form as he ran a hand through his light brown hair and taking a deep breath. Without the sounds of the city or their stifling smells assailing his senses, the new comer already felt far better than he had in a long time.

"Hey! Over here!" An orange haired woman called, trying to get his attention.

 _Guess my email did make it,_ Matt thought as he walked over to the woman.

"Hi, I'm Robin, I take it you're Matt?" The woman asked, offering her hand.

"I am, you got it in one. I've been here only a few moments but, I have to say I already feel better here than I did back in the city." Matt said, switching his suitcase to his off hand and shaking the proffered hand warmly.

"Glad to meet you Matt. And that would be thanks to Stardew Valley itself. We have the sea at one end guiding fresh air up throughout it to the other end keeping all the pollution from funneling down into town or the other areas around." Glancing quickly at her watch, Robin noticed the time, "We'd better get moving, Mayor Lewis is waiting for us on your family farm. And we are late!"

"So is there anything important I should know about the area? Other than the fresh air we get of course." Matt asked as the pair walked to Serenity Farm.

"Well, other than me being the local carpenter, plants tend to grow faster here because of the soil. Take a parsnip for example, normally it'd take about eighteen weeks to grow but here you'd see them fully harvestable in about a week." Robin replied, thinking about the valley.

"I, wait, what!?" The hazel eyed man exclaimed, almost dropping his suitcase in shock.

"I know, that's most people's response. It's part of the reason more produce comes out of Stardew Valley than anywhere else. We are still restricted to normal growing seasons though. Three hundred sixty five days a year four seasons and all that." The ginger haired woman said with a shrug as she tried to suppress a smile at Matt's surprised face.

Composing himself the new farmer answered his smile returning. "Just means I've got plenty of time to learn how to do things right then. And I'm definitely going to have to learn the hard way. Should be fun!"

"That's the spirit! And here we are, welcome to Serenity Farm, Matt!" Robin said as they passed under an arching sign onto the property.

Looking around Matt could see the farm was in shambles after having been neglected for the last decade. "Well… this was not what I expected. It looks like the forest reclaimed most of the land."

"That may be the case, but there is still some good soil left, and with the forest so close you can always find things worth some use." An old man said from the front porch of the shack that was the main farmhouse. "I'm Mayor Lewis, and correct me if I'm wrong but I think your letter said you we up for a challenge, Matthias."

Matt winced at hearing his full name, "I did Mayor, but I don't think I signed it with that name."

"No you didn't, but you still look like a Matthias." The mayor replied.

"I prefer Matt. Matthias is... too impersonal for my taste." The brown haired man replied, his smile waning a little. _Not the best first impression I've made._

 _Hhmmm, good that means you are serious about this, in a good way._ Lewis thought, he'd known Matt's grandfather for years and had kept in contact with his grandmother after she moved to the city when he passed away. She had been keeping tabs on Matt for Lewis just in case the man felt the need to move to the farm, he wanted to make sure he would fit into the community. "If that's the case, then just call me Lewis and I'll stick with Matt." Lewis said stepping off the porch and offering Matt his hand.

"You've got yourself a deal, Lewis." Matt said, setting his suitcase down on the porch and taking the hand in a firm grip.

"Good. Well you see what you have to tend with when it comes to your family's farm. Overgrown definitely, but as I said there is still some good soil around and the wilder produce seems to thrive here too so that's another bonus to what you manage to cultivate. Your farm boundaries encompass thirty five acres, which normally wouldn't be much to work with but as Robin here probably told you our produce is a little…different." Lewis said gesturing at Pelican Town's carpenter.

"That's right, plants here take a fraction of the time to grow so space isn't too big of an issue." The farmer clarified.

"Indeed, your farm's southern boundary is shared with our resident rancher Marnie, who'll you probably see later today. If you get the urge to start raising animals she'll be the one to ask about it." The town mayor gestured to a silo that Matt could just barely see through the treetops.

"Animals, huh, that would be a good idea but I should probably stick to plants first. I don't have much of a green thumb yet." The hazel eyed man chuckled.

"And if you want I can give this old shack of yours a makeover into a proper house too." Robin interjected, pointing at the old building with her thumb.

"Robin!" Mayor Lewis, cried mortified at his friend's comment.

"What? It's what I do for a living." Robin said, shrugging.

"Maybe I'll take you up on that later, but for now though I think this little shack will be fine." Matt motioned, brushing the comment off. _She is right, a remodel at some point wouldn't be a bad thing._ After Lewis calmed down Matt asked, "So Marnie's ranch is to my south, what about the rest of the town?"

"It'd be better to show you than just tell you." Lewis said starting to head to Serenity's gate.

"Lead the way, Lewis!" Matt said, following the mayor, "You coming, Robin?"

"Sorry but I can't. I have to get back to my shop. Welcome to the valley Matt. And do take me up on that offer even if it is a ways off, or just come by to chat." Robin said waving off the offer as she followed them to the road.

"Thanks for the welcome and I will." Matt said waving goodbye as Robin turned and started up a hill. _Yeah, this was definitely the best decision I could've made._

* * *

 _ **Pelican Town**_

"Here we are Matt, Pelican Town. As you can see we are certainly a lot smaller than most." Lewis said, motioning to a few of the buildings as he and the farmer crested a small hill.

"Definitely not in the city anymore. Not a bad thing different yes, but better than it was in the city." Matt mused aloud, not noticing the slightly confused look on Lewis' features at first, "Sorry, old habit I developed working with Joja. I'm trying to break it."

"Let me guess, manager of one of their stores?" The mayor asked as they continued to walk, curious about what Matt had done in the city.

"Worse, Director of Human Resources for the entire company. The average HR rep's bosses bosses bosses boss. I made sure people fit the right jobs that they could work. If they couldn't and another option wasn't available, then I was the one who terminated them. But I was more often an overpaid shrink, being analytical and reading people was what I did best." The hazel eyed newcomer said, shaking his head as if to clear the memories.

"Your email said you'd lost the happiness and fulfillment of the job, so I'd hazard a guess you had to terminate one too many people at Joja Co's request?" The older man asked.

"Not exactly. I had planned on quitting months ago but a few things held me back, then the C.E.O went over my head to fire someone who shouldn't have been. That was the final straw, I left the day it happened." Matt sighed, wondering how the woman Mr. Joja had fired was getting along.

"Well you should know they opened a store here too. It's not been good for the community as a whole either." The grey haired mayor said, gesturing to a distant blue roofed building that was taller than the rest.

"Do you know who the manager is?" The farmer asked, arching an eyebrow quizzically.

"A slime ball called Morris. You'll probably see him around at some point." Lewis huffed as they passed the clinic, its small sign swaying slightly in the cool spring breeze.

"Morris, you said? Well if it's the same Morris then I may have made the best decision of my life and the worst for Joja Co." Matt chuckled, an amused smile crossing his features.

"What do you mean?" The mayor asked, surprised at how well his new friend was taking the news.

"I was the one who hired him, I know how he thinks and what makes him tick. I had him transferred a while back, but never found out where the company sent him, but if he is here then I should be able to make a dent or two in Joja's wallet." The former Joja employee said, a small laugh escaping past his lips, the clinic far behind them as they approached the general store.

"I am both scared and intrigued. The Joja Corporation is a big company, even if you know the inner workings do you think you can do anything to them?" Lewis asked a little hopeful.

"Not right now. I don't know a thing about farming, but I'm always willing to learn. I want to feel fulfilled about my work again. And if Joja is hurting this town and I can help stop them, then I should. It won't happen overnight it make take years. But if I can at least lessen Morris and Joja Co's drain on Pelican Town until they're gone then I think I can be satisfied in the meantime." Matt said regaining his composure as his laughter subsided.

"Who have I brought into town?" The mayor asked, looking over the farmer. Matt had stepped off the bus dressed in a pair of decent jeans, a dark red long sleeve button up shirt, a black vest and a pair of work boots. _What have I brought indeed? The way he's dressed he looks like a farmer dressed to go around town after a day's work but acts like the most shrewd chess player I've ever seen. I guess he'll always have a small part of the city in him, but that's not a bad thing._

"Just a man tired of the city who wants to be nothing more than a farmer, but I'll be a shrink too if needed. My business degree can rot in the trash for all I care, but my psychology degree can still help a little." The prospective farmer said, glancing at the general store. _Closed already? Well with the way the produce grows I can't be surprised that shops around here close earlier too._

"Dual major? Didn't do too bad for yourself. Oh, look at the time!" Lewis said, nodding in appreciation as he checked a small pocket watch, "Most of the shops around town close around four in the afternoon. The best place to get you to meet a good number of our fellow townsfolk would be our local pub Stardrop Saloon."

"Well lead the way Lewis, I could use a drink or two. I can start planning out what to do with Serenity tomorrow." Matt said, following the mayor to the pub. _I will worry about Joja only if I have too. I'm here to find my happiness and fulfillment, I'll help the town because I want to and if doing so happens to get rid of the store then so be it. I should probably spend the next few days meeting the rest of the residents too. Yeah Joja being here is a damper, but I think I'll still be happy here._


	2. New Friends and Spring's Seeds

**AN: While I was writing this chapter I found out Take This awarded the Dr. Mark award for excellence in the portrayal of mental health, healing and hope to ConcernedApe while he was at PAX. Thinking about it, those three topics, mental health, healing and hope are very big corner stones for Stardew Valley. Not only do they form the reason that the main character exists but they form the stories of the other characters as well. Each and every one of them has their own trials they are trying to overcome. And the MC helps them through them, I wasn't even thinking about that when I planned out how Matt was going to interact with the other residents of Pelican Town. To be honest writing just these two chapters alone has been far more therapeutic for me than even my fluffiest RWBY fic. I may go off script once in awhile with the characters but I hope I can give the core ideas behind Stardew Valley enough impact to seem realistic.**

 **And before anyone asks, no I still don't fully have a plan for this story yet but I will go far and beyond the bundles for the community center and what is considered the "end game". At least for as long as I feel able to write and since I literally have a save file dedicated to just solo RPing out scenes I think I'll be writing this for a very very long time. Anyway that's enough rambling from me. Enjoy the journey, keep moving forward, and don't feed the guard dogs. - Phoenix Commander signing off!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Matt woke bleary eyed to the sun streaming in through the window and into his face, _Ugh… my head is killing me. Why did I say yes to that drinking challenge with, what was her name? Pam… yeah she drank me under the table._

The new farmer looked around his grandfather's small cottage, as he reached for his boots. He put on a pot of coffee as he slowly began to dress for his first day's work. As it had turned out, the homey place was slightly larger on the inside than it had looked on the outside. Which was to say it was somewhat cramped. Matt's perusal of his new abode was interrupted by a knock at the door accompanied by the voice of Mayor Lewis, sending a slight spike of pain through his temple. "Matt, you alive in there?"

"Just a second, Lewis." The hazel eyed farmer called back, wincing as he aggravated his headache further.

As Matt opened the door he noticed Lewis had brought a small package with him, and a bundle of various farming tools. "I figured I'd help you get started. Brought over a bundle of parsnip seeds from Pierre's general store, and your grandfather's old farming equipment."

The farmer smiled slightly in thanks as he let the mayor into his home and poured a mug of coffee, nodding to the pot. "Thanks I appreciate it. Do you want a cup?"

"Sure, I could use it. I still have to make my rounds today, with winter come and gone I need to make sure everyone is able to do what they need to for the spring." The mayor said, taking the proffered mug.

Matt chuckled as he asked jokingly, "Only thing in life that's certain is death and taxes, so are you the reaper of the seasons or the tax collector?"

"A little bit of both. I'd tax death if it would help put money in the town coffers." The grey haired mayor answered with a humorless laugh. It's meaning didn't escape Matt's notice. After a few moments of silence Lewis downed the rest of his coffee, set the mug on the table and started for the door. "I should let you get to work. Once you get those parsnip seeds in the ground if you want to get more, or you want to get different seeds, Pierre sells them for a good price."

Matt followed Lewis out to the porch, taking another sip from his mug. "Thanks Lewis, I'll keep that in mind. Once I get these seeds in the ground I think I'll make my own rounds about the town and introduce myself to the rest of the other residents." The farmer replied thoughtfully.

"Not a bad idea, oh and if you find or grow anything worth selling I've placed a bin by the gate to your farm. Just leave your produce in there, I'll come by in the evening to pick it up." The mayor replied, gesturing toward a large wooden bin by the gate as he walked to the border of Serenity.

"I'll be sure to put anything I find in there." Matt replied bidding the mayor farewell. The new farmer picked up his hand me down tools. An old battered watering can, a pickaxe, a hoe, an axe and a scythe. _Better get these parsnips in the ground. The sooner I do it the faster I'll learn and the faster I learn the more I can help Pelican Town. Lewis meant it as a joke but he knows the town can sorely use any income._

Picking up his tools the hazel eyed farmer walked a short distance from his cottage and began cutting back the weeds and other vegetation that had claimed the soil with the scythe. It wasn't as easy as Matt had first thought it would be. His first few swings did little to clear the weeds and grass, "You're gripping too high up the haft. Readjust and don't throw your weight into it, let the blade and momentum do the work for you." A voice called out grabbing the new farmer's attention.

Turning toward the voice, Matt saw a short middle aged woman. She was wearing an orange shirt under green overalls and her dark brown hair was pulled together in a ponytail. "Hello there!" Matt called back as he followed her advice, and waved her over so they wouldn't have to shout. The swing cleared a suitable portion of the weeds for a few of the parsnip seeds. As the woman stepped through the gate and walked over to him, the farmer asked not unkindly, "So I've met Lewis and Robin, mind telling me your name?"

The woman smiled and nodded approvingly at the now cleared soil, "I'm your neighbor, Marnie. Lewis said you arrived yesterday so I thought I'd introduce myself after seeing to my animals."

"Pleasure to meet you, Marnie, I'm Matt." The hazel eyed newcomer said, offering his hand. Marnie shook it warmly, her grip surprised him, the former HR director could feel the rough calluses on her palms from her years of work. "How long have you run your ranch?" He asked curious, as he subconsciously flexed his now sore hand.

"Oh right around thirty years, though I helped my Pa maintain it till he passed it onto me when I was about twenty." The rancher answered, looking thoughtful for a moment. "Hhmm, you've got your work cut out for you, Mr. Matt. You dress the part well, jeans and a T-shirt aren't a bad idea for the day's work. But looking the part isn't everything." The middle aged rancher said.

"I know. But like I told Lewis and Robin, I'm willing to learn as much as I need to." Matt replied, taking no offense to Marnie's comment. He could tell she meant well.

Marnie nodded, with a smile. "Good, Pelican Town needs that kind of drive. Though farming itself needs that drive regardless." Marnie glanced in the direction of her ranch, Matt could hear the distant baying of sheep and mooing of cows. "I'd better get back to the ranch. Don't be a stranger, if you ever want to learn a few tricks for raising animals or a lesson or two about a few crops I'd be happy to lend a hand."

"Thanks, Marnie, I will. Before you go, I should be out around town later today, any advice on where I should go first? Lewis' tour yesterday was not all encompassing." The greenhorn asked, returning the smile.

"Start with Cindersnap Forest. It's just west of my ranch, see what it has to offer. If not for wild produce then at least for the sights. Then loop back into town, by then most everyone will be up and about." The rancher suggested, before heading to the gates of the farm and waving goodbye to her new neighbor.

Thanks to Marnie's advice about how to better use his scythe, Matt cleared a sizable plot of land for all of his parsnip seeds. Setting the scythe aside he grabbed the hoe and began tilling the soil. By the time it started to reach eleven O'clock, Matt had turned up a thirty foot area of soil, planted the seeds, and watered them. "Not too bad for a start. But a few parsnips won't be much in the long term. I do feel great about doing this, it's refreshing to be able to work with my hands." Matt said to himself, looking at the freshly tilled soil and the crops he had planted within it. Placing his tools on the porch, the farmer headed into his cottage to clean himself up after his work.

After changing into a grey long sleeve shirt, the sleeves of which he rolled to his elbows, a pale blue vest, a clean pair of jeans and enjoying a quick meal, Matt paused at the door. He went to his suitcase and pulled out his small harp and placed it inside a small satchel before stepping onto the porch and locking the door behind him, _I need to get back to playing again, if I find a good spot I'll spend an hour or two practicing._ With his harp in his bag Matt started toward Cindersnap Forest.

* * *

The sounds of the awakened town soon fell away behind him as the farmer wandered into the forest. The dense trees and untamed foliage muffling any noise better even than the vegetation on Serenity farm. Looking around himself, Matt could see an abundance of wild dandelions, daffodils, and other plants. The farmer could even see the river that flowed through Pelican Town and the source lake from where he stood. "It's quiet here, and Marnie was right, it is beautiful." The brown haired man mused, a small smile of contentment forming at the peaceful quiet.

"You're right it is, that's part of the reason I like it here." A voice said, startling the greenhorn from his musing.

"Mother of Yoba!" Matt exclaimed, looking quickly toward the voice, his heart racing a little.

A young woman sitting with her back against a large oak overlooking the lake, an art easel in front of her, an apologetic smile in her blue eyes, "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Her pale orange hair was done in an elegant braid. She was dressed in a mossy green midriff blouse, her sleeves rolled to her elbows, a dark green vest, dark brown suspenders ran up from her faded jeans. Her mid calf brown boots were flecked with small droplets of dried paint and clay.

"I-It's fine. I didn't think anyone would be out this far from town besides Marnie and myself." The hazel eyed farmer said regaining his composure.

The woman looked him over as if studying him, _He's fresh from the city. I wonder what brought him here?_ After a moment she replied, "You wouldn't happen to be the new farmer that Mayor Lewis was telling everyone about, would you?"

"Yeah that would be me, I'm Matt. How much did Lewis tell everyone?" The greenhorn asked, offering his hand.

"I'm Leah," she replied, shaking Matt's hand warmly. "Mayor Lewis didn't say anything bad, don't worry." Leah chuckled.

"Good, I'm glad to hear the rumor mill hasn't started yet. Mind if I join you?" The farmer asked, not wanting to intrude on Leah's privacy.

The painter set aside her easel and took out a sketch pad, "Of course not, though I do like the quiet I don't mind the company."

Sitting with his back to the oak Matt glanced at the easel Matt could see the beginnings of a landscape painting of where they were sitting, "That's beautiful, how long have you been painting?" Although her handshake wasn't as strong as Marnie's, the former HR director had felt the wear and tear of dedicated hard work on them. The ridges of a few small scars crossed her hand, most likely from a few slip ups with her artisan tools.

The farmer noticed the embarrassed blush that dusted Leah's cheeks, as she continued to sketch, casting a few quick glances at the hazel eyed farmer. "I, um, that's nothing. Just a small exercise."

"Well it's better than I could manage." Matt looked thoughtfully at Leah for a moment before reaching into his satchel and taking out his harp, _She's sketching me, I don't mind it though. A sketch never hurt anyone, besides it's all in good fun, might as well give her something to add to it._ Finally breaking the momentary silence the greenhorn asked, "Do you mind if I play a little?"

Regaining her composure Leah nodded as she continued to sketch, now adding the harp to her sketch, while trying to keep from making it obvious the seated farmer was her subject, unaware that she had already been found out, "Sure, I'd love to hear you play."

Closing his eyes Matt started to play, slowly and softly at first but after a few minutes his fingers danced quicker across the strings, the notes drifted through the air filling the quiet spot. The harpist started to sing softly as he played.

* * *

 _No more talk of darkness,_  
 _Forget these wide-eyed fears;_  
 _I'm here, nothing can harm you,_  
 _My words will warm and calm you._

 _Let me be your freedom,_  
 _Let daylight dry your tears;_  
 _I'm here, with you, beside you,_  
 _To guard you and to guide you._

 _Say you love me every waking moment,_  
 _Turn my head with talk of summertime._  
 _Say you need me with you now and always;_  
 _Promise me that all you say is true,_  
 _That's all I ask of you._

* * *

Leah finished her sketch halfway through Matt's song, the artist applauded, "That was amazing!"

"I missed more than a few notes. But if you think I did well then I won't complain. It's been a long time since I've had the chance to play." Matt said, his own cheeks flushing, placing his harp back into his satchel.

"Really, it was wonderful." The blue eyed woman said, her smile beaming.

"Thanks, I should probably get going. I still want to introduce myself the rest of the residents. Plus I need to get some more seeds from the general store." The farmer said, returning the smile as he stood back up. "Will I see you around?"

"Yeah, I have a cabin not too farm from Marnie's ranch and I'll be around the Stardrop Saloon most nights. But mostly you'll find me out here, I'll try to make a little more noise next time you're out this far so you don't jump out of your skin!" Leah laughed, Matt could hear the liveliness in it. And something else, but he couldn't quite place it.

The former HR tucked the thought away for later as he replied, "Good, the last thing I need is a heart attack. If you ever want to hear me play again, just come find me. I take it you know how to get to Serenity Farm?"

"Yeah I do, and I may just take you up on that offer." Leah replied, with a thoughtful smile as Matt started back for Pelican Town proper. She looked at her sketch of the new farmer, his eyes closed as he played his harp, the artist doubted he'd even realized how content and happy he looked playing the instrument, _He may be from the city but he's not bad, enough time and it'll be as if he was always here. Hhmm, I wonder how mom is doing? I should call her later today._

* * *

Matt decided to stop by the general store and see what was available. After browsing for a while through the various produce and other seeds that were for sale the farmer's hand went to his meager coin purse, _Best to just go with the parsnips for now. I can save up for more lucrative crops later down the road._ Picking up a bundle of fifteen parsnip seeds, the farmer stepped up to the counter.

"Welcome to Pierre's General Store! Is there anything else I can get you?" The brown haired owner asked, his eyes sparkling behind his glasses, whether it was with joy at seeing a new face or at seeing his coin purse Matt wasn't sure.

"No thanks, the parsnips are enough for now. I take it you're Pierre?" Matt replied, with warm smile as he placed the bundle on the counter.

"The one and only! Seller of the finest produce in Pelican Town! Though you're new, aren't you?" Pierre exclaimed pridefully.

The farmer nodded as he started counting out what he owed for the seeds, "I am, just arrived yesterday in fact. I'm Matt, the new owner of Serenity Farm."

The proprietor said, a welcoming smile gracing his features before fading a little. "Ah, I thought so. Lewis mentioned you might be dropping by. I hope you like our small town, such as it is."

Matt picked up on the cause of Pierre's slight melancholy, "I do, though I understand what you mean. Joja Co. is no good for anyone. I'll try to help as much as I can, so expect me to always be buying from here."

"I'm glad to hear I've got a loyal customer. I'll tell you what from now on I'll knock twenty percent off all your purchases." Pierre's smile returned, if anything it was wider than it had been.

The farmer paused, surprised, "Are you sure? I don't want to seem like I'm taking advantage of you, just because I'm buying from you."

"Completely sure. I wouldn't have offered if I didn't mean it. We growers and purveyors of goods and produce need to stick together after all!" The general store owner nodded, sliding two hundred in gold out of the five hundred Matt had placed on the counter back toward the farmer.

"Wow, that's generous, thanks!" The hazel eyed farmer said, picking up the coins and his seeds.

"Don't mention it, I can tell you've been on the short end of those slimeballs too. Well as long as at least a few people are buying from me and as long as you're growing the produce, we might just keep ahead of them." Pierre said, with a hopeful smile.

Matt replied, pondering the other seed selections for the future, "Just so you know I'm still new at this. I won't be selling bushels or barrels of produce for a while yet."

"Long as you get the hang of it eventually, there'll be no problem." The manager said, with a short nod as Matt left the shop, _Good guy. Gonna be a lot of help for this town. And not just for my wallet either._

* * *

Once he made it back to Serenity, Matt changed back into his work clothes and spent the rest of his day tilling up more of the soil and planting his newly bought seeds, bringing his potential crop to thirty parsnips, provided they all reached maturity. As the sun dipped approaching the afternoon, the farmer had just changed again and was going to head to the Stardrop Saloon to relax for a while, when his phone rang. Only three people had his number, the rest only contacted him by mail, it was an odd quirk of his he rather enjoyed. Looking at the number, Matt answered without hesitation, "Margaret, how are you holding up?"

"I'm fine, HR Director Matthias. How are you?" The woman asked in reply,

Matt found himself wincing at his full name again, before replying, "No longer HR Director Matthias. I cut ties with Joja a few hours after I got word they let you go. I'm sorry that happened, if I could have stopped it you know I would have."

Matt's former colleague replied firmly, her tone clearly conveying to him that she didn't blame him, "It wasn't your fault. But I guessed you'd cut ties when I got a call from my daughter that she met a new farmer in Pelican Town. I remember you mentioned your grandfather gave you the farm and wanted to work it if you could leave the company."

"I, I did, yes. You didn't tell me you had family out here." The farmer said, subconsciously looking at his suitcase, he could see his blackmail documents in plan view. _I can't really risk using them or Joja would take it out on the town, much as he's afraid I'd use them they're effectively useless as they don't guarantee a loss for the company. Only a potential loss, but as long as the threat is there then that's good enough for me._

"It didn't cross my mind at the time, sorry. Her name's Leah, and she's why I'm calling. She moved to Pelican Town a few months ago, before everything else happened." Margaret said, stifling a small groan, Matt was sure her arm was still troubling her, "I want to ask you to help her if you can. She's not very secure about her talents even though she is a skilled artist."

"'She is very skilled indeed, I saw one of her paintings, it was beautiful. I take it she didn't have it easy in the city?" The amatuer harpist, asked.

Margaret said, a small smile coming out through her voice, "No she didn't. Her art didn't sell well either so she's… not very open to sharing it with others. You were lucky, Leah doesn't show many people her art."

"So you're asking me to support her in her interests?" Matt asked, slipping into his role once more as an HR rep. He may have hated the skills he gained working with Joja Co. but they at least came in handy. _Her insecurity, that explains the other hint of emotion I heard in her voice._

The former Joja employee replied, a little hesitant a she searched for the right words, "Yes, in a way. But in other ways too, she's a loner and made very few friends in the city, and from what I hear only a few friends in Pelican Town as well. Just be the friend to her that you were to me."

"You don't need to ask that of me, Margaret. Consider it done." Serenity's owner said.

"I'm glad to hear that, Matthias. Do you mind if I still use this number? I can't quite handle a pen yet." Leah's mother asked.

"Of course, don't hesitate to call me if you need anything. Just get better, but please call me Matt. It's much less impersonal than Matthias." Matt said, a smile making its way into his face.

"Thank you, Matt. I'll be in touch." Margaret said, ending the call.

 _Small world… Well, I guess my prerogatives have changed already. Leah and the other townspeople first, my happiness and fulfillment in my work can be achieved by helping them so that can be second and third can be dealing with Joja Co's Pelican Town branch if it comes to it._ Matt thought as he walked out of his cottage and towards the town, heading to the Stardrop Saloon for a few drinks and to visit with any of the other residents that happened to be there.

As he walked through the doors, the hustle and bustle of the pub was in full swing. Matt could see Leah off in a corner and she looked unhappy compared to when he had seen her earlier in the day. The farmer could see an empty wine glass on her table, tapping his coin purse thoughtfully the hazel eyed man decided to make use of his remaining coin, "Hey Gus, you got a bottle of wine left from last fall?"

The barkeeper looked surprised at Matt's request, "Sure do, Matt. Though you still look more like a beer person, what's the occasion? Besides getting through your first two days on the farm, I mean."

The farmer answered, with a shrug. "Just having a few drinks, that's all."

"One bottle coming up. Consider this one on the house for your performance last night, not many would accept a challenge from Pam." The mustachioed saloon proprietor said, giving a sidelong glance at a middle aged blonde woman with shoulder length cut curly hair who was drinking what appeared to be her fourth pint of ale.

"I don't plan on doing that again. Thanks, Gus." Matt said, a little surprised, accepting the bottle and two clean glasses before making his way over to Leah's table. "Mind if I join you?" He asked.

Leah slid one of the chairs back with her foot, "I knew you were from the city the second I saw you, Matty."

 _Matty…? That's a new one._ The farmer thought before replying with a sigh as he sat at the table, "I figured you had me pegged." He said, setting the wine bottle between them, and sliding a clean glass toward Leah.

"Small world, isn't it? How long did you know my Mom?" The artist asked, leaving the bottle and glass untouched. Her expression morose.

"Six months, and if I'd have been able to do my job she'd either still be working with Joja or your mother would have had more time to find a better job elsewhere." Matt sighed, keeping his expression open, now was not the time to close up.

"She was on medical leave for Yoba's sake!" Leah exclaimed, though the noise of the saloon thankfully muffled their conversation.

The former Joja employee shook his head sadly, "I know, but the CEO went over my head. There was nothing I could do."

"So what now, were you transferred here to supply produce for the Pelican Town store?" The blue eyed woman scoffed.

Matt smiled slightly as he chuckled a reply, "No, I'm here to destroy it if I can. But I'm mostly here because I feel like this place can be home for me and I want to help it and the people in it."

"I… you quit didn't you?" Leah asked, her ire giving way to confusion.

"Technically they fired me, but not before I stapled my resignation through the CEO's necktie and to his desk." The farmer said, his smile growing at remembering the sight.

"Huh… well that's, violent. But you're gonna have a lot of ground to cover with me personally." The artist said, still a little upset.

"Well I'm not part of Joja anymore, so that's at least something in my favor. But the rest of that distance might be a challenge and I wouldn't have come to Pelican Town if I didn't want a challenge." Matt said arching an eyebrow, "How about we start over? My name's Matt, I'm the new owner of Serenity Farm."

"I'm Leah, it's a pleasure to meet you." The artist replied, chuckling a little at the man's idea.

"I'm being foolish aren't I?" The greenhorn asked, laughing himself.

"Yes, Matty you are." Leah replied with smirk, her dour mood lifting.

"Then how about we open this bottle of wine and just toast to new friends and new starts? If I recall what your mother said, you're somewhat new here too." The farmer suggested.

The green dressed woman nodded as she picked up the glass Matt had offered her, "That sounds like a plan to me."

The hazel eyed farmer pulled the cork on the bottle and filled their glasses, "To new friends and new starts." He said, raising his glass.

"To new friends and new starts." Leah replied, as she thought, _Yeah, he's from the city and used to work for Joja but he's not with them anymore. Maybe I overreacted a bit, not like he had a choice in what happened._ Finished with their toast the farmer and the artist and refilled their glasses, deciding to spend the rest of the night in each other's company. Shortly before Gus closed the pub they walked to the outskirts of the town.

As they made it to the fork that separated the paths to their homes, Matt broke the silence that had formed between them, "What's on your mind, Leah?"

"Hhmmm? Oh, I, um. I over reacted earlier. I want to apologize for that." The artist said, a little embarrassed at how she had handled hearing about Matt's past.

"Water under the bridge. After all, didn't we just toast to new starts a few hours ago?" The farmer asked, waving off the apology.

"Are you sure? I kind of did make a complete ass of myself grilling you like that." Leah asked, her eyes fixated on the path as she scuffed her boot in the dirt.

"Leah, look at me." the greenhorn waited until she did as asked before continuing, "It's water under the bridge. To be honest though, there is a bit more I can do."

Leah blinked a little confused as she couldn't clearly see her new friend's face in the dim twilight, "And what would that be?"

"I'll let you know. It's gonna depend on how well off Serenity becomes." Matt replied, before turning toward his fork, "See you around?"

"Yeah, Matt I'll see you around. And thanks for clearing the air some. Though I do still have some questions." The artist said, as she started down her own fork.

"If you want to ask them now I've got time, I won't hide anything." The farmer replied, turning back toward Leah, expecting to answer a few more questions.

The outdoors-woman shook her head, a small smile on her lips, "They can wait for another time, I'll be in Cindersnap forest tomorrow around the same time. If I don't catch you there then I'll see you in town."

"I'll see you then, and maybe I can see that sketch of me you drew?" Matt replied with a chuckle at Leah's embarrassed blush at being found out about her sketch. After a few moments, the pair parted ways. The artist with thoughts of her career and the farmer, the farmer making plans for his farm and thinking of ways to help the artist.


	3. Cleaning, Clearing and Fishing

**AN: And so I once again have some fun breaking canon in one of my stories. I'm not really sure why I chose to do it, but I think it fits. So, my next update will be RWBY related, I need to buckle down and start updating those stories more too. As much fun as this story is I do need to write those, so keep an eye out for an update to Sealing Fates. Without further adieu I leave you to Fulfillment in Simplicity. Enjoy the journey, keep moving forward and don't feed the guard dogs! - Phoenix Commander signing off!**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

Matt looked around his farm as the sun began to rise over the trees, a mug of coffee steaming in his hand in the cool spring breeze, _After I water the crops I should give grandpa a visit._ The farmer thought sipping at his mug. _I should have visited earlier but everything else kept me busy._

After taking a few more minutes to enjoy the sunrise, the farmer went inside and rinsed out his mug, setting it next to his coffee pot. "Alright let's see what tools I'll need today," The hazel eyed man mused as he looked over his equipment. "Watering can, check. I should try and clear one or two of the trees around the farm later as well so I can get a bit more space so I'll need my axe. Wouldn't hurt to bring my scythe to help clear a better path around Serenity either."

Setting his scythe and axe on the porch Matt picked up his watering can, filled it at the small pond near the gate of his farm and set about watering and weeding his crop of parsnips. Checking where the sun was after tending to the plants the farmer realized it was almost 8 O'clock. _Hmm… Time flies when you're enjoying yourself._ Matt thought with a smile, while refilling the battered watering can. After setting it aside the farmer walked back into the old cottage and started to root around in one of the cabinets until he found a brush, then he poured a fresh cup of coffee. Carrying both out to the porch, Matt picked up his watering can and scythe and started making his way to the western border of Serenity Farm, clearing the undergrowth with his scythe as he went.

* * *

"You should be around here, ah there you are Grandpa. Sorry, I've been away for so long. I would've stopped by sooner but the last few days kept me a little busy." The greenhorn said, leaning his scythe against a nearby tree and setting the watering can, brush and coffee beside the gravestone as he kneeled down and began pulling weeds from around its base. After a few minutes the farmer had cleared away the weeds and vines that had grown around his grandfather's grave, "I brought your favorite coffee with me, you never could get up in the morning without it." Matt said, placing the steaming mug at the now cleared base, before continuing to speak, "You were right you know, about losing my happiness while being away from here. I wish I'd listened sooner, but I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere. You'll see Grandpa, I'll make you proud. I'll get this old farm back up into what you'd made it, something to be proud of, something for me to be proud of." As ever the area around the grave was silent save for the chirping of birds.

"Not a bad speech, do you think he can hear you?" A voice said, breaking the silence.

Matt braced himself, with one hand on his grandfather's tombstone, his other hand clutched the brush he was going to use to start cleaning the stone, letting his heart rate drop before replying. "Yoba, is everyone out to give me a heart attack!" The farmer groaned, turning to face the newcomer.

Her long curly hair was a deep purple, her blue eyes were filled with a mixture of apology and curiosity, she was wearing a black t-shirt with a blue vest and black jeans. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I normally come out here to do a little bit of exploring. I'm Abigail, I saw you yesterday getting some seeds from my dad. You're Matt, the new farmer right?"

"Yeah that's me. It's nice to meet you Abigail." The farmer replied, with a slight nod and a smile. Before glancing back at the tombstone, "As for your question, no I don't think he can hear me. But it helps to talk to him sometimes, Y'know?"

"Yeah, I think I do. I know I should have asked before coming out here, but do you mind if I explore a little from time to time? The wildness of your farm is… exciting compared to being in the town." Abigail asked, rocking lightly on her heels as she glanced around the small shaded clearing.

Matt chuckled a little at the display of pent up energy, "Of course, just be careful. I think I'll keep the untamed growth kept to this side of the farm, except for a few small trails. I think I'll have enough space by my cottage and to the southern edge to grow anything more tame."

"Awesome, thank you, Matt!" The violet haired woman exclaimed almost wandering off just then to look around, she paused a moment in her tracks, "Oh and if you're interested I think I saw a few horseradishes growing a few yards back that way." She said jerking her thumb back toward the south.

"Thanks, I'll have a look!" The brown haired man said, as Abigail disappeared into the undergrowth. _This town is full of surprising people._ After another hour of scrubbing at the gravestone, and using his watering can to wash away the loose debris Matt stood back up and looked at the cleaned grave. "Have a good nap, Grandpa. I'll be back tomorrow with another cup and hopefully a few stories about my day. Oh and could you keep an eye on Abigail? I don't want her falling into a hole or something while she's out here." With that the greenhorn turned from the grave, picked up his tools and started in the direction his new acquaintance had pointed to look for the horseradishes, leaving behind the still steaming mug of coffee.

* * *

Finding the wild horseradishes proved harder than Matt had thought it would be. But after searching for about an hour the farmer had eight of the wild roots clutched in one hand, walking back towards his cottage, with his watering can strapped to his belt and his scythe over his shoulder. "Lewis wasn't kidding about the wild produce thriving here. Each one of these things is three times the size I used to find shopping at a Joja Mart." The young man wasn't entirely exaggerating, the smallest of the wild produce was roughly a foot long. After making it back to the cottage Matt bundled up the horseradishes and placed them in the bin next to Serenity's gate. Glancing at his mailbox as he did so, the farmer noticed he had a letter. "Who would have my address already? Unless it's from someone in town."

Opening the letter as he walked back to his porch it read,

* * *

 _Matt,_

 _I heard you just moved into town. I just got back in from a long fishing trip up north, myself. If you want, meet me at the docks to the south of town around 4 O'clock. I'd be happy to show you around them and give ya a few pointers about the local fish life here in the valley._

 _Willy._

* * *

Glancing at the sun's position Matt gauged the time, "Hhmm… it's 10 O'clock now. I think I've got enough time to clear at least one of these trees, get cleaned up and visit around the town before heading to the docks."

After setting his watering can, brush, and scythe on the porch, Matt picked up his axe and eyed one of the nearby oak trees. It wasn't too old or gnarled but it was too close to his cottage for his taste and if he cut it down he'd have a bit more space to work with for planting later. Taking the axe in both hands the farmer took his first swing at the tree. The blade bit deep into the wood but not as deep as he thought it would have, _I know this thing is as sharp as it's going to be. Guess I'll need to see if I can get a better blade later down the line._ Wrenching the axe free of the trunk with twist, Matt continued to chop away at the trunk. As he worked each swing soon struck with less and less force, the axe biting shallower and shallower until, finally with a loud crack the tree toppled with a crash. His arms burning, Matt leaned on the axe for support as he wiped the sweat from his eyes, as he looked at the toppled tree, "That took more out of me than I thought it would."

"Hey Matt! You look like you're having a fun time!" A voice called from the direction of Serenity's gate.

Looking toward his visitor the farmer saw Leah and another of Pelican Town's residents, "More or less, no need to be shy my gate's always open for visitors!" The hazel eyed man called back waving them forward.

"When you didn't show up in Cindersnap I figured you'd be doing something here." Leah said, chuckling.

Matt set his axe on the porch, stretching to relieve some of the soreness in his arms and shoulders. "Yeah, Sorry, I got caught up in a little spring cleaning and clearing."

"Well, you do have a farm to run, oh, this is Penny she basically our town's school teacher and the local librarian at the museum." Leah said, introducing a young woman with short curly reddish orange hair and vibrant green eyes. She was dressed simply in a yellow blouse, a pleated brown skirt and pair of sneakers.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Penny, I'm Matt." The farmer said, smiling as he offered his hand.

"I, It's nice to meet you too." Penny said shaking his hand. "H-How are you liking Pelican Town so far?" She asked, a little shyly.

"It's a lot nicer than the city. I've enjoyed my first few days here and I can say I'll be staying permanently, after all I've got to get this farm back up and running." Matt said giving the librarian a warm smile.

"That's great to hear. Um, you haven't seen a woman with purple hair and dressed mostly in black have you? I came here looking for her cause I remembered she likes to explore around here." Penny asked, glancing around as if expecting to see someone.

"I take it you're talking about Abigail?" Matt asked, arching an eyebrow, at Penny's confirming nod, the farmer gestured, "She's around the northwest part of the farm. Come on I'll help you look, I cut a path out to there earlier this morning so it shouldn't take us long to get there. Coming with us, Leah?"

"Sure thing, Matt, lead the way!" The artist replied, following the farmer and librarian.

They started searching once they made it to the area Matt lead them too, calling out Abigail's name as they went. "Abigail, sound off! Where are you?!" The farmer called out, his voice breaking the stillness of the secluded area, after a few moments his call was answered.

"Over here!" Abigail's voice replied from the direction of Matt's grandfather's grave. As the others walked over the farmer saw his purple haired visitor arranging a simple bouquet of daffodils at the base of the gravestone, "I thought it would be a nice touch."

"I, thank you, Abigail. He always did like the smell of them." The farmer replied, his eyes misting slightly at the gesture.

"Of course, Matt. Hey, Penny, sorry I disappeared I lost track of time or I would have met you at the oak in the town square." Abigail nodded, before beaming at Penny.

"I almost thought you stood me up. Then I thought 'where would my purple haired girlfriend disappear to on a sunny day like this?' Looks like I was right!" The librarian scolded the explorer jokingly. "Thank you for your help, Matt." The librarian said as the four townsfolk left the secluded grave.

"Hhhmm…? Oh, yeah it was no problem." Matt replied, pulling out of his daze.

As they made it back to the cottage Penny and Abigail continued to the gate. "We're gonna head back into town. You guys wanna come?" Abigail asked, looking from Leah to Matt.

"We'll be there in a bit. I just want to talk to, Matt about something." Leah replied, as her friends continue to walk. _He needs a few minutes, visiting a loved one like that always gets you. No matter how long it's been._

"Alright, we'll see you later!" Penny called as she closed the gate behind them.

"Giving me a moment to sort myself, huh?" Matt chuckled, as he sat down on the porch, covering his eyes with his hands as he let the tears flow. He heard Leah join him as she put a hand on his shoulder. "My grandfather made a pretty big impact on the town didn't he? If I'd just listened to his advice sooner the farm would be flourishing and Pelican Town wouldn't be having too much trouble with Joja Co. I could hear it in Lewis' voice yesterday, things aren't going too well."

"You told me that your grandfather left you the farm so that you could take over if you lost your fulfilment in your work. He knew you'd need to go through life in the city, probably wanted you to experience first even. You'll make your granddad proud of you, if you haven't already. And besides you're here now and that's what matters. With you working the farm things'll get better." The artist said, as the farmer dried his eyes.

"Yeah, I know." Matt replied, taking a deep slow breathe to calm his nerves. "Do you mind giving me a few minutes to get cleaned up? I've got about an hour or two before I need to meet someone down at the docks and I'd like to make a good first impression."

"Sure, take your time I'm not going anywhere." Leah replied, smiling slightly at her friend as he stood up.

"Thanks, I won't take too long." The brown haired greenhorn replied, returning the smile. After about fifteen minutes, Matt stepped back out onto the porch. Changing his T-shirt for a deep blue button up and a light blue vest.

"Nice choice." Leah whistled, looking him over, causing Matt's ears to turn red.

"I, um, thanks." The farmer replied, a little tongue tied.

"Lighten up, Matty. If I can get you to blush with a simple compliment then you'll make it too easy." The artist laughed.

The greenhorn smirked, "You're one to talk. I still haven't seen that sketch." His reply dusted Leah's cheeks.

"When it's finished, I still have a few details to add." The green and brown dressed woman replied, "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, lead the way." Matt replied, still smiling.

* * *

The farmer and the artist made decent time getting into Pelican Town proper, chatting as they walked, Abigail and Penny rejoined them in the town center. "No wonder you both took so long. You clean up pretty well, Matt." Abigail said, causing the farmer's cheeks to redden again.

"All I did was wash off some dirt, change my shirt and put on a vest." The hazel eyed man muttered, as the four started in the direction of the docks.

"That does raise the question of how many shirts and vests you have. I've seen two now." Leah chuckled, drawing a slight glare from Matt, though the artist could see her friend was enjoying the conversation.

"Seven in total, one for each day and all my shirts and vests match with each other in case I want to mix it up. As I said, I like to make good impressions, from the first to the last." The greenhorn said, feigning an indignant air.

"Well that's more than Abi wears, I've been trying to get her to wear more than just black and purple for a while." Penny said, smirking slightly at her girlfriend. "Maybe you could help with that, Matt?"

"Oh no. You know I look silly in any other colors, Pen!" Abigail exclaimed, shaking her head emphatically as they turned down the street to the beach.

"I dunno, Abigail. I think you could pull off something in brown or red. Although a pale blue would probably work too." Matt said, giving the adventurer a smirk. Though the three women couldn't tell if he was joking with them or actually considering it.

"Really Matt? You think Little Miss Excitement over there could wear something in pale blue?" Leah asked, chuckling as Abigail pouted, her cheeks blazing red.

The brown haired farmer, thought a moment before answering, "Honestly, yes. And relax, Abigail it's not like we're going to force you to change clothes. Though the change of palette from time to time wouldn't be so bad. It's up to you."

"I, I guess. So why did we walk down to the beach?" The violet haired young woman asked, over the sound of the crying seagulls and the breaking waves.

"I got a letter asking me to come by. I guess one of the local fishermen came back into town and wanted to meet me." Matt said, gesturing toward the wharf, and the small shop that stood on it.

"Oh that's right I forgot Willy normally comes back in around this time! Well then we'd better not keep him waiting, if we do that he'll start fishing and we won't get more than a few words out of him until he's done for the day." Leah said, starting to pull her friends along toward the wharf.

After running and being drug by Leah for a few minutes, the small group made it to the dock just off the wharf as a middle aged man stepped out of the small fish shop. "Well, well, when I sent my letter yesterday I wasn't expecting four people to show up." Willy laughed, his pipe bobbing slightly in his mouth.

"And I wasn't expecting to have three people tagging along with me. I'm Matt, Serenity's new farmer." The greenhorn replied, offering his hand to the fisherman.

"Its nice to meet you, Matt." Willy said shaking the hand, looking at Matt appraisingly, "Being here the last few days I believe you know about how the land bound produce grows, yes?"

"For the most part, I do yeah." The farmer replied, curious as to where the conversation was headed. His question was answered as Willy reached into the small fisherman's boat, and pulled out a fishing rod and tossed it to him.

"The currents here help keep the waters warm. The fish flourish here on the coast of the Gem Sea. While the rivers are home to a large variety of fish." Willy said, looking out over the sea, from his position on the dock.

"I take it you're telling me to take the time to fish as well as farm or forage?" Matt asked, holding the rod as he looked it over. It was a simple rod made of bamboo, well enough to catch most kinds of fish but large fish would be out of the question.

"Exactly! There's not much you can't get from the seas and rivers that you can also get from the land. Also it's a good way to wind down after a long day's work." Willy said, his features breaking into a smile. "Try it out if you've got the time. But right now I've got to go check in with Mayor Lewis. I'll see you four around tonight at the Stardrop." The fisherman said, nodding to Leah, Matt, Abigail and Penny in turn before walking down the wharf, whistling as he went.

"Wow, I've never seen him just give a fishing rod away before." Penny said, surprised.

"Neither have I." Leah said, glancing at Abigail the artist asked, "Abi, you have anything we can use for bait?"

Reaching into her pocket, the blue eyed woman pulled out a small bag, "Right here, if you're up for a short cast that is, Matt?"

Shrugging slightly the farmer replied, "Sure why not." Baiting the hook, Matt cast the line. It went a decent ways out from the wharf, the bobber rocked slowly in the waves. Until it sank quickly, the fishing pole bent sharply as the greenhorn pulled back and started reeling quickly.

"Must've hook a big one with that cast. Yeesh look at the pole." Leah said, blinking in surprise.

"Come on, Matt reel it in!" Abigail cried, bouncing slightly where she stood.

"I'm trying! Feels like I hooked a whale!" The farmer grunted, as the line slowly wound back to the reel.

"Just a little more, I think I see it." Penny said, kneeling to get a better look.

As the fish finally came close to the surface, the group caught sight of a large herring. Matt gave the line one more yank, pulling the fish from the water but at the same moment the line snapped, sending the herring flying through the air. It landed with a wet splat, followed immediately by a high pitched squeal as it landed and flopped on Penny's back. "Get it off! Way too slimy and cold, get it off!" Neither of the others had time to grab the fish, before they could move it gave one final flop and fell back into the sea.

"Fish one, Penny zero." Matt chuckled, as he eyed where the fish had escaped to the safety of the briny depths.


	4. Rain in the Valley

**AN: Sorry this took so long to get out. My hand has been getting to me as the weather gets colder. Coincidentally as of this posting it is actually raining outside. Not too much to say about this chapter. But I will pose a question to you all, who else is hyped for the multiplayer update? I can't wait! Anyway, Happy Thanksgiving, to those of you who celebrate it. To you all, enjoy the journey, keep moving forward, and don't feed the guard dogs! - Phoenix Commander signing off!**

* * *

 **Rain in the Valley**

Matt woke to the steady drip of rain finding its way through the shingles of his cottage and onto the floor. Quickly rummaging through the cupboards, the brown haired man found a sizable pot and placed it under the offending leak in the ceiling. The steady dull sound of water hitting wood turned into a loud ding as each drip hit the metal pot. "Guess I should see if Robin can patch the roof after this rain lets up." He sighed, glowering at the offending leak.

Turning on the tv to see how long the rain would last, Matt was disappointed as the weatherman read his report, "For those of you in the Stardew Valley area, you can expect the current rain cell to stay for the remainder of the day until it disperses late tonight or early tomorrow morning."

"Damn. Well it's not raining too hard at least so my parsnips should be fine. And this rain will give me some more time around town." The hazel eyed farmer mused, as he switched the tv to the local outdoors program, Livin' Off The Land, and looked out the window of his cottage. As the host of the show was giving tips about how best to use wood that a person could find while foraging, the farmer examined the small plot of land where his parsnips were growing. "Looking at them now I'd say they'll be ready for harvesting in a day or so. It's going to feel great to get those shipped out."

As Matt was brewing a cup of coffee he lit a fire in the fireplace, the advice from the host of the show jogged his memory about the horseradishes he had placed in his produce bin yesterday. "Need to check that," Glancing at the pot the farmer gauged how much time he had left before it would be ready. "I could probably get to the bin and back in time. Plus a hot mug would warm my hands after going out there."

Grabbing a coat the hazel eyed farmer stepped onto his porch and looked at the bin by his gate. "I really hate the rain." Matt muttered with a sigh as he started sprinting to the bin, his breath fogging slightly in the cool spring air. Opening the bin, the greenhorn found a bag inside it with a note attached. Retrieving the bag and the note, Matt sprinted back to his cottage as a peel of thunder filled the air. Looking at the dour grey clouds, the rising sun hidden behind them, Matt repeated his lament as he walked into his home and closed the door, sealing the elements outside. "I really hate the rain."

Setting the bag of gold on the small table in his living area, the farmer opened the note that had been left,

* * *

 _Matt,_

 _Not bad for your first delivery. Once your crops start coming in you'll be doing even better. Just remember I'll ship out anything you put in there, crops, foraged material or produce, even ore and minerals. Keep working at it and you'll be a great farmer. If you have any questions you know how to find me._

 _Lewis._

* * *

The greenhorn smiled, his annoyance with the weather forgotten at the Mayor's praise, as a small ding alerted him to his coffee being ready to pour. Matt set the letter down and walked over to pour his brew. "I will not fail as a farmer. I can't, even if I haven't met everyone yet, the ones I have met have already put a little of their trust in me and have been nothing but encouraging. To someone so new to the valley too."

Sitting in front of the crackling fire, the farmer took a sip from his steaming mug before continuing his monologue, a slight frown encroaching in his smile. "Morris had better keep his hands clean or all bets are off. I will run his store into the ground, it's just a matter of when he makes the first move. Hmmm, does make me wonder if Joja has gotten word to him about me. I hope not, it'd be fun to make that toad sweat a little before he realizes I'm not part of the company anymore." That thought brought back Matt's fading smile with a chuckle.

Finishing his mug of coffee the farmer turned to the bag of gold on his table. Opening it, the man's hazel eyes widened. _This has to be a mistake. There is no way eight horseradishes are worth that much!_ Opening the bag Matt found eight hundred gold. It wasn't overflowing the bag as Lewis had paid him in hundred piece denominations, but it was still far more than he expected.

Refreshing his empty mug the farmer placed the gold back into the bag and thought what he'd say to the mayor about his concern. After a while Matt sighed finding no easy way to approach him, "Might as well just be blunt and ask him." With that plan firmly in his mind the farmer rinsed out his coffee mug and started pulling out his clothes for the day. He settled on something that would match the weather yet was not as oppressive, a white longsleeve shirt and a pale yellow vest.

* * *

After an hour of cleaning himself up, and letting the rain slow down a little, the hazel eyed farmer banked the fire in the fireplace and grabbed his coat. The walk toward the small town was a wet and dreary one for Matt, it wasn't that he hated the water, what he hated was the damp and clammy feeling that days like this seemed to always have, that chilled people to the bone despite the current season. And the dour, overcast sky always brought his mood down a little as if he'd never see the sun again.

As he passed the outskirts of Pelican Town, his shoulders hunched to help keep the rain from going down his collar, Matt collided into another of the town's residents as she dashed out of her house. With a startled cry, the young woman almost ended up sprawled in the rain sodden mud but stopped short of the ground as the farmer's hand clasped firmly around her wrist and pulled her back up to an even footing. "I may hate the rain, but even I don't go wildly dashing around in it." The hazel eyed farmer chuckled, as he bent and retrieved a pale pink umbrella that she had dropped.

"Sorry about that. I was trying to keep the rain from doing too much damage to my hair," The blue eyed woman's long blonde hair was already matting in the rain. "So much for that." She sighed, taking back her umbrella.

Matt replied with an apologetic shrug, as the two of them started walking in the direction of the Stardrop Saloon. The farmer didn't want to be knocking on Lewis' door first thing in the morning, Matt's question about his payment wasn't worth being rude. "Well, I was a little too preoccupied with something myself. I was just on my way to see Mayor Lewis about it, but I'm in no real hurry to see him yet. If you're willing, let me pay for a cup or two of coffee as an apology." Gus would have some coffee brewing about now which would help him recover from his walk into town as he talked with his new acquaintance.

"I think I'll take you up on that, I'm Haley." The blue dressed woman said, huddling a little under her umbrella to try and keep her hair from getting ruined further by the rain.

"I'm Matt, Serenity's new farmer." The white and yellow dressed man replied with a warm smile.

The farmer's words jogged the blue dressed woman's memory, "Oh, so you're the new farmer that everyone has been talking about?"

"That I am. I've been enjoying these last few days away from Zuzu City. It's been an invigorating change." The hazel eyed farmer said as he stepped up onto the front porch of the Stardrop Saloon and held the door open for Haley.

Matt's blue eyed companion looked at him quizzically as she walked into the pub. "What made you want to leave the city for our backwater town?"

"A mixture of things, though mostly I just needed to get away from Zuzu City, and since Serenity was left to me I really had no reason to not come here." The farmer said, removing his raincoat and shaking it out before hanging it by the door.

Haley shook off her umbrella and set it in the nearby holder, "Well if you like nature there is a lot of that here. But not much else, honestly I've been wanting to move to Zuzu City for a long time now."

As Matt and Haley took a seat at the bar, the farmer replied with a chuckle, "I guess not everyone is enamored with a quiet life. If I may Haley, what do you do to help keep you occupied if the outdoors isn't your thing?"

The blonde haired woman's sparkled a little at the question, "Photography, I even have a dark room to develop the pictures I take."

"Morning, Gus, can we get two cups of coffee?" The farmer asked as the Stardrop's owner came up to them.

"Morning, Matt. Morning, Haley, two cups of coffee coming right up, good thing for rain too." The rotund man said with a nod.

"Morning, Gus." Haley replied with smile.

"So, photography huh? Not a bad hobby; I bet there are some pretty good spots around here for a few pictures." Matt said intrigued as Gus poured out the cups and set them by his patrons. The farmer slid the gold across the counter to the proprietor with a smile of thanks.

"There are a couple I can think of. The lake in Cindersnap forest. The river south of Marine's ranch, the beach, especially the mountain lake by Robin's workshop." The blonde haired woman said tallying off the places with her fingers.

Taking a sip from his mug the farmer failed to hold back a chuckle as he thought, _Not too fond of nature? Well to a degree you do enjoy it._

"What's so funny?" Haley asked a little irked at Matt's expression.

Setting his mug down and still smirking a little Matt replied, "Just that I've seen Cindersnap's lake, the river, and the beach, all three are beautiful places, so I can only imagine what the lake by Robin's is like. But do you know what they all have in common?"

The white and yellow dressed farmer took another sip of his coffee as he watched the realization dawn on Haley, "They, they all are a part of nature and the surrounding area of Stardew Valley. Huh, I didn't even think of that." She said smiling a little.

"In some way we all love the outdoors. There ain't no escaping it." Gus chimed in with a chuckle.

"Well said, Gus. My grandfather had the same mindset." Matt replied. Looking at the clock above the counter the farmer noticed the time, "Well I hate to drink and run, Haley, but I'd better go and see Mayor Lewis. Otherwise I might not be able to stop by Robin's workshop."

"Alright, Matt. It was nice chatting with you, eye opening too." Haley replied, with a smile, "I'll see you around."

"That you will." The brown haired greenhorn said, returning Haley's smile and giving a quick wave goodbye to Gus as he retrieved his coat and walked out of the Stardrop Saloon and into the rain.

"He's an interesting person isn't he, Gus?" Haley asked as the door to the saloon closed.

"Matt's definitely got something pushing him. I've been trying to figure out what drives him but I think it might just be that he's a decent person." The rotund bartender said, cleaning the mug that the farmer had left behind.

"There has to be something else." The blue dressed woman said, finishing her cup of coffee.

"Maybe there is, maybe we're reading too much into it. You want another cup? Matt paid enough for two more." Gus asked, gesturing to the coffee pot.

Haley chuckled a little as she replied, "He promised to pay for two and paid for three. I wonder if he meant to do that? Hhmm, sure I guess I could go for another."

"One cup of coffee coming up. As for the extra I'll either discount him when he comes back tonight or return the gold." The Stardrop's proprietor said, turning to get Haley a fresh cup.

* * *

Walking through the rain to Lewis' home was almost as annoying to Matt as the walk into town had been. The rain had pooled on the sidewalk obscuring the occasional hole or other kinds of treacherous footing. "We're going to have to see about getting the holes in the sidewalk filled. That's the second time I've almost tripped on a broken piece of concrete. The roads aren't much better either come to think of it." The farmer muttered, glancing at the puddle he had stepped in a moment earlier only to lose his footing and almost go sprawling. As for the roads, the flooding of the street he walked alongside was already a few inches deep in one or two places.

Finally reaching the mayor's home the now rain soaked farmer knocked on the door. "Come on in, but please make sure to wipe your feet!" Lewis' voice called out from somewhere behind the door.

Matt opened the door and gratefully sealed the elements away behind him. "Sorry to show up first thing, Lewis."

"Ah, Matt, it's no trouble. You look like you had a fun walk." Pelican Town's mayor said, looking over a large stack of paper on his desk as Matt removed his coat.

Matt chuckled humorlessly, "Fun is not what I'd call it. Wet and cold is more apt, rain always finds a way to make a person feel chilled to the bone no matter the weather."

"You have a point. But I take it this isn't exactly a social call?" Lewis inquired, setting the papers aside to better see his visitor, as Matt took a seat across from him.

The hazel eyed farmer pulled out the bag that contained the payment from his shipment and set it between them. "Yes, are you sure those eight horseradishes were worth one hundred gold apiece?"

The grey haired mayor eyed the bag of gold before sliding the bag toward Matt's side of the desk. "Yes, they most certainly were worth that. You were expecting less weren't you?"

"Exactly, I can't very well take more than my produce is worth. Are you positive that the horseradishes were worth that much?" The white and yellow clothed man said, sliding the bag back to the middle of the desk. _I want to be sure he's not making some kind of mistake. The town can't afford to overpay me. But if he is right then I can go through with my idea without having to worry too much._ Matt had mulled over the issue of Margret's condition for the last few days. The farmer had settled on the only plan that he felt eased his conscience and would help his former co-worker.

"Yes, absolutely positive. If they'd been picked sooner though they'd have been worth even more. I must say now you have me curious. Most people would take the money without question." Lewis said, a questioning glint in his eyes. _What are you planning, Matt?_

"If you're sure the shipment was worth eight hundred gold then I have a request." Matt said opening the bag. He took out six of the eight coins and placed them in his coin purse. "I want a quarter of what I make each month to be sent to Leah's mother, Margaret, back in Zuzu City."

Lewis' eyes widened, "Now I have to ask, are you positive? I didn't know you knew Leah's mother," Matt noticed the realization dawn on Lewis as the mayor connected the dots. "Wait a moment, when you told me the other day that Joja CO's C.E.O fired someone who shouldn't have been… such a small world we live in."

"Agreed. Can I trust you to get the money to her each month?" The hazel eyed farmer asked, sliding the remaining two hundred gold across the desk toward Lewis.

"You can count on me, Matt. I'll see that a quarter of your monthly earnings are sent to Margaret until you tell me to stop. Obviously it won't be much for now but once your farm gets going I can see those stipends becoming substantial." The mayor said, picking up the coins and locking them in a drawer. "Do you want me to tell Leah about this plan of yours?"

"No, I'll tell her. I just hope this will at least start letting me make up for not being able to help Margaret keep her job ." Matt said, standing and going to his coat.

"Don't beat yourself up for something you had no control over. We can only do our best with what we have been given, and I'd say at the time you did just that. Now, you have new tools at hand so keep doing your best. As long as you keep doing that no one can be angry with you." Lewis said, with an encouraging smile, from his position at his desk.

Matt returned the smile, before replying and walking back out into the rain. "Thanks for seeing me, Lewis. I promise I'll always keep doing my best on the farm."

As the door closed, once again leaving Lewis in the quiet of his office, he glanced at the drawer that held the stipend from Matt's shipment. _You're something else, Matt. I know you'll do your best, I think that's why your grandfather left you the farm._ The chime from the clock on his wall pulled the mayor from his thoughts. "Hmm, I guess I should get some lunch and then see about making my rounds around the town."

* * *

As Matt walked up the road leading to the northern outskirts of Pelican Town the farmer started to think about what his next steps for his farm would be, "I should probably see about getting a scarecrow up. I sure as Hell don't want to wake up and see some feather bag eating my produce.

"That's actually pretty simple, oh sorry Matt. I thought you saw me." Abigail apologized, after seeing the farmer jump for the second time in two days she had to wonder if he was easily frightened or just constantly lost in thought.

After taking a deep breath the brown haired greenhorn replied, "It's alright Abigail. Headed up to Robin's too?"

"Yup, though I'm going to visit the lake that's nearby. What about you?" The purple haired woman asked.

"Need to see if Robin can help get the roof of my cottage patched. Might find out exactly what she can offer for any additions to my place as well. Plans for the future, that kind of thing." Matt replied as they walked up the road.

"Sounds like a good idea. Let me know if I can lend a hand with something, it gets pretty boring around town sometimes." Abigail said, her eyes brightening a little at the thought of something to entertain her.

"I certainly will." The farmer said, then an idea struck him. "Oh and if I might make a suggestion, the rain is supposed to clear up early tomorrow. Why not take Penny out on a picnic after she's done teaching her class?"

"Why didn't I think of that?! I might be able to even surprise her with it!" The adventurous young woman exclaimed, almost tripping on a large roof that she hadn't seen in her excitement.

"Well that settles it. After you're done at the lake you can start planning, you've got plenty of time left today. And I take it Penny will be teaching till late afternoon tomorrow right?" The greenhorn said steadying his friend.

"Yeah, she'll be busy till about two or three." Abigail informed him, a large grin on her face.

"Well if you plan it for the right time, I think I know the perfect spot in Cindersnap that'll let you see the sunset. It overlooks the lake and river, I can take you there tomorrow when you're ready to set up everything." Matt offered as they stopped just short of Robin's home. It was a decently sized building, two stories with what looked to be an observatory in a detached building.

"Thanks Matt! I'll come by the farm tomorrow around say, four O'clock. That way I can get everything made and Penny will be off work. We can get it set up easily before sunset and I'll bring her over to the spot." The darkly dressed woman said, looking ready to burst from excitement.

"Four O'clock, I'll see you then." The farmer chuckled as Abigail waved goodbye and sprinted off in the direction of the lake. Even from his current spot, Matt could see that Haley had been right. The mountain lake was certainly a beautiful sight, the combination of seeing it and Abigail's enthusiasm helped him forget the rain.

* * *

Robin was adding another log to her fireplace as the bell at her door chimed, alerting her to a visitor. "You're soaked, Matt! Did you stand in the rain all day?" The carpenter asked as she saw the farmer's state.

"Something like that yeah." Matt chuckled, as he hung his coat by the fire.

"Well, just warm up by the fire for a bit. You just missed my daughter Maru and my husband Demetrius. If I'd have known you were coming by I'd have had them stay put a little longer to introduce you," Robin said, then glanced at a nearby door. "My son Sebastian is probably still in his room sleeping, if he comes out before dinner I think Hell will freeze over."

"It's alright, Robin. I'm sure I'll meet them eventually, it's not like I'm going to disappear." The farmer said, still a little euphoric at seeing the lake and at being able to help Abigail.

"I know, so what have I done to earn a visit so soon?" The ginger haired woman asked.

"I have a request, it should be fairly simple, I need my roof patched up." Matt replied.

"I can do that no problem. The earliest I can get out to the farm is Friday, does that work for you?" Robin asked, writing a note in a nearby ledger.

"Friday works perfectly, also I was wondering if you could tell me about what kind of additions you do for my cottage?" The greenhorn asked, stepping back from the fire his clothes now dry for the most part.

Robin pulled out a large catalog and set it down on a desk with a loud thud and started to thumb through it. "Sure, right now I can only handle a simple addition to build a larger kitchen, expand the living area and the bedroom. Which would run you around twenty-five thousand gold. Anything more would require way more material and time than either of us have on hand right now."

Matt's mind blanked a moment as he processed what he had just heard. "Twenty...twenty-five thousand? Please tell me that includes cost of material."

"It does, but if you bring me the material I would need I can knock the cost down to ten thousand." The carpenter said, coincidentally she wanted Matt to supply the material. It would not only help clear his farm for expanding his fields, Robin could help teach him how to build anything he needed as well.

The farmer looked at the estimated amount of material Robin would need. "That is a much more reasonable price. Hhmm, getting the material shouldn't be too hard either. Except maybe the stone. I haven't seen much in the area."

"Best place to get the stone would be the mine to the east of town. But right now Joja Co. is clearing a landslide that's blocking access to it. A landslide, I might add, that they caused." As soon as Pelican Town's carpenter finished speaking she noticed Matt's jaw tighten, and was pretty sure he was grinding his teeth. "Bad history with them I take it?"

Taking a deep breath the greenhorn replied, "You could say that, yeah. So the mines would be the best place for the stone, you said?"

"Yes, as for the wood, well that's kind of obvious." Robin said, realizing her new friend didn't want to go into his past with Joja Co.

Matt chuckled as he replied, "Yeah that kind of is. I'll think more on getting that expansion, I do have one more question though."

"Ask away, it's why I'm here." The carpenter said, interested in what the white and yellow dressed farmer had planned.

"Would you also build outbuildings for animals and such?" The greenhorn asked.

Robin's smiled a little at the question, "Of course, everything from sheds to silos and coops and barns. I can even expand on them too."

"Good, that'll give me more to think about for the future." Matt said, picking up his coat, "Now I need to go deal with a few other things. I'll see you on Friday and don't worry about being too early, I'll probably be up and about around sun up."

"See you on Friday, Matt. And whenever you have the urge to have me tackle that expansion to your house let me know!" Robin said, as the farmer started for the door.

"I will, take care!" The brown haired man said as he walked outside. _Now to go see Leah. I can't put off telling her about that stipend plan of mine. Need to call Margaret too; I can't just surprise her with something like that._

* * *

Walking back through Pelican Town proper, Matt circled south to the river and followed it west into Cindersnap until he heard a banging sound coming from Leah's cabin. The farmer waited until there was a pause in the ruckus and knocked. Leah partially opened the door a moment later, "Matty? I wasn't expecting you to drop by." The artist said, stepping onto the porch and closing the door behind her.

Matt could see she'd been busy, wood chips, paint and dust covered her from head to toe. "Sorry it was kind of a last minute plan. Do you have some time to talk?"

"Um, yeah let me just get cleaned up and we can head over to the Stardrop. I think it's about time for lunch anyway." The paint spattered artist said.

Matt smiled slightly, "No rush, take your time." As Leah closed the door behind her leaving him on the porch, the farmer looked to the sky again, _A large mug of hot cider and a bowl of soup would do me some good right now anyway. Hmm, Leah's definitely insecure in her work if she wouldn't even open the door fully. Either that or it's still too early in the initial stages for her to want to show it to people._

The door opening again pulled the farmer from his thoughts as Leah stepped back out onto the porch, "Ready to go?"

"Of course, I was thinking about getting a mug or two of hot cider to go with lunch cause of the rain. What do you think?" The white and yellow dressed farmer asked as they followed the river back into town.

Leah smiled at the suggestion, "That sounds like a great idea."

"Good and before we go in there, I'm paying." Matt said, returning the smile.

"A-are you sure?" Pelican Town's artist asked.

"Absolutely." Matt said, holding open the door to the saloon.

Walking into the common area, Matt could see the atmosphere was already livelier than it had been that morning, "Matt, Leah! Take a seat anywhere. Emily will be with you shortly!" Gus called from behind the bar.

Taking a seat at one of the tables, Leah asked, "So what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"I've made an arrangement with Mayor Lewis that a quarter of what I earn each month will be sent to your mother." The farmer said, he thought for a moment that the pale orange haired artist's eyes would fall out of her head.

Taking a moment to find her voice she finally spoke, "W-why? Are you sure you want to do that? D-does she know?"

Before Matt could answer, Emily, the waitress of the Stardrop walked over to them. "Hi Leah, hi Matt! What can I get you two today?"

"Hey Emily, a large mug of hot cider and a bowl of chowder for me." Matt replied, passing the menu to her.

Leah took a deep breath before ordering, "A mug of large cider and pepper salad. I need something warm after being in my drafty cabin all day."

"Coming right up you two!" The blue haired waitress said, spinning on her heel and walking back to the bar.

After she had gone the brown haired man spoke, "To answer your questions in order, because I feel this is one of the only other ways I can help. Yes, I am absolutely sure about this. No your mother doesn't know yet, I'm planning on calling her tonight. And if you or she feel at anytime that I've made a mistake then by all means I will tell Lewis not to send the money."

"How long have you been planning this?" Leah asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Since the other night. I wasn't sure what the profits would be like with selling produce, but when I got my payment this morning for shipping out a bundle of horseradishes I found out that it's more than lucrative enough for me to do this and still make enough to grow the farm." The business side of Matt's mind was in overdrive. He may not have just been doing this for the money but he did need to be smart about it.

"Well, Matty, as long as you're sure about this, then I won't stop you. Just make sure you're not doing this out of a need for redemption. You didn't fire my mom, Joja Co. did." The artist said, finding no reason to go against her friend's plan.

The farmer nodded, "I know, Leah. I had a similar pep talk from Lewis when I went to him." It was at that time their meal arrived.

"Just make sure to call my mom tonight. The last thing I want is for her to be surprised by this." The green dressed woman said, as she dug a fork into her salad.

"I will." Matt said, turning his attention to the large bowl of chowder in front of him. The pair spent the better part of the afternoon enjoying the atmosphere of the Stardrop Saloon and chatting with the townspeople as they walked in to escape the dreariness of the rain. True to his word, Gus had even knocked down the price of Matt and Leah's meal to compensate for the farmer's earlier overpayment.

* * *

After a while the farmer and the artist walked back to the outskirts of the town and stopped at the fork, it was starting to become a ritual of sorts. "I'll catch you tomorrow, Matty?" Leah asked.

"That you will, Leah. Though I have to warn you I'm helping Abigail plan a surprise picnic for her and Penny." Matt replied, with a faint smile.

"Sounds like fun, I may have to give you both a hand." The artist said, chuckling a little.

"Then swing by the farm around four. That's when Abigail will be there." The yellow and white dressed man informed her.

"Alright I'll see you then!" The pale orange haired woman said, waving goodbye to the farmer.

As Matt trudged back to the farm he sighed contentedly to himself as he looked up at the darkening grey sky, the rain falling onto his face, "Now to give Margaret a call about the stipend. Hmm, even with how dreary the rain is I don't feel as cold as I normally would. It's either the food or the company I've had with me all day. I can't really tell which."


	5. Plans and Meetings

**AN: So I'd planned on having the picnic in this chapter but that would have put this chapter somewhere in the 8 to 10k word range and I don't want to put you all through that so it's gonna be in the next chapter and I'll go from there. So much for keeping this as a one chapter equals one day story, oh well, it'll let me put even more detail into it if I don't stick to that plan. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the chapter, and I'll catch you all in the next one! Oh and if you don't know I have posted my update order on my profile page so, for all you RWBY nuts out there, the next story update will be Desserts. Enjoy the journey, keep moving forward, and don't feed the guard dogs! - Phoenix Commander signing off!**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

Matt stepped out onto his porch, the early rays of the sunrise filtering through the trees causing the dew on the leaves and grass to sparkle faintly. There was hardly a sign that a storm had been blowing through the valley the day before. Taking a sip of his morning coffee the farmer mused, "Not a bad morning if I say so. This place really is beautiful, I can't wait to see what it looks like during the other seasons."

Looking over to where his parsnips were growing the hazel-eyed man stepped off his porch, picked up a small rock with his free hand and hurled it at the patch of growing vegetables. A loud cawing filled the air as a crow took to the air, having been startled mid-feast. "Damn vegetables. "Ugh… well, that's one parsnip I won't be selling, I knew this would happen featherbag. I better not have lost any of my plants." He grumbled, setting his mug down on the porch railing and stalking over to the small plot of tilled soil.

Reaching the parsnips, Matt noticed that at least one of the plants had been plucked from the soil. The nibbled and pecked remains of the root plant were scattered among the other eventually." Matt grumbled, as he picked up the scattered remains of the plant and went back to his cottage to retrieve his watering can and a basket.

The disgruntled farmer looked at the remains of the eaten parsnip before tossing them away and started to fill his watering can from the small pond near the gate, "Well at least it looks like it was grown. Which means the others are probably ready for harvest as well, so at least this wasn't a total waste of a parsnip." Picking up the basket and the can, the greenhorn walked back to the small patch of parsnips and began pulling them from the soil.

After about half an hour the hazel-eyed farmer stood back up, stretching to relieve the tension that had built in his back, "Twenty-nine out of thirty is not a bad start I suppose." Matt bent over again to pick up the almost overflowing basket of parsnips, his smile was almost beaming as he carried the basket to the shipping bin. "They don't look too bad either. Though I should probably visit the library and see what Penny has on farming. That way I don't have to rely on my gut with harvest times and risk getting things wrong. Should've done that sooner come to think of it." Placing the loaded basket of parsnips into the bin and closing the cover with a thud, Matt turned back to his cottage to get cleaned up from his early morning work.

After cleaning himself of the dirt and grime from harvesting his first crop and topping off his coffee Matt was still smiling to himself as he walked back out onto his porch. This time he had chosen a deep green button up shirt and a light brown vest thinking the brown made a decent representation of the soil and the green for the growth of his crops. His gaze roved the now barren area where his plants had been. "Now I'm not just a farmer because I own a farm. I'm a farmer because I've finally started producing something. Hmmm... I think I'll stop by Marnie's before I head to the library and see if she has any recommendations that a greenhorn like me would be able to work with, at least until I get more skill under my belt. Just need to make sure I don't lose track of time and get back here before four O'clock to meet up with Abigail and Leah."

Walking back into his small home Matt finished the rest of his coffee quickly and after placing his coffee mug in the sink, picked up his satchel intending to start making his way to the small trail at the southern end of his farm that would lead him to Marine's and into Cindersnap forest.

However almost as an afterthought, the hazel-eyed owner of Serenity picked up his harp on his way to the door and placed it in the satchel before walking out and closing the door behind him. _I think today might be the perfect day to play a little too. Anything to make the surprise for Penny that much better._ Matt chuckled to himself already thinking of the song he would play.

* * *

Walking slowly down the small path, whistling quietly to himself Serenity's proprietor didn't hear the rustling in the bushes on the side of the path nor the pair of vibrant blue eyes that watched him. Leah had gotten up early this morning to see what she could find in the way of fruit, planning to make a dessert for later in the week. _I know I shouldn't scare him too often but it's not as if I mean anything by it._ The artist thought as Matt walked past her.

Still whistling to himself the farmer didn't hear her creep up on him until she tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to jump a little. "Yoba!" Turning swiftly Matt was greeted by a grinning Leah.

"Morning Matty! Off the farm a little early aren't you?" She asked, her impish smile growing a little at the small glare the greenhorn gave her. A half-full basket of various roots and tubers clasped in her hands.

"Morning Leah. And yeah I guess I am off the farm earlier than normal. Just finished harvesting my parsnip crops actually. Figured I'd stop by Marnie's and see if she could recommend any other crops I might be able to handle." The hazel-eyed farmer said, relaxing as his heart rate slowed. "I could ask the same of you though. I thought you'd still be in your cabin at this hour."

"I was just out foraging for a few odds and ends. Mostly for as much fruit as I could find, no luck though. I might have to wait till later in the season, my dessert idea will just have to wait a bit longer." The artist said, pouting a little in disappointment as they started walking down the trail toward Marnie's ranch.

"Well, if you're set on the idea of making a dessert why not buy the produce?" Matt asked, curious as to why Leah would need to forage for fruit when she could just buy it from Pierre.

"I would but…" She paused, playing with her braid a little as she thought of a way to phrase her words. Her pout deepening into a frown. _Why are you hesitating? Because you don't want to sound like your art never paid the bills as well as you'd hoped? You're afraid that HE was right all along? Come on! You know Matty has to have some idea about that already, so just say it!_ Leah realized she'd gone quiet, grabbing the former HR Director's full attention. She took a deep breath before continuing. "You probably already know this from my mom but, my art didn't really sell well back in Zuzu City. So instead of relying on it too much to make ends meet figured I'd try something a little cheaper. It helps that I end up with enough money after my bills to get through the winter. I don't really worry too often about food at all through the year."

The green and brown dressed farmer mulled over what she said for a moment as they walked before finally replying, "Are you happy living like this?"

"Huh? Well, yeah I am. I came out here to get away from the city after all and even if it means I have some hard times I still enjoy it." The artist said the ghost of her smile returning.

"Good, keep enjoying it. Because if you're happy it'll show in your art and I think happier art pieces are better than sad ones. There is too much sadness in the world sometimes, so do me a favor would you?" Matt asked, a faint smile filling his eyes.

"Sure, what is it?" The green dressed woman asked.

"Keep smiling, don't think about the bad moments and use the happier ones to be your muse." He said, Matt's smile now showed a little on his face. "And besides as long as you're happy with your art and the way you live then that's what truly matters. It doesn't matter what other people think."

 _What truly matters… Easier said than done, Matty. Especially with the_ crap _I put up with back in Zuzu. I don't think I can let go of everything HE always kept saying but… I maybe I can, at least a little of it, maybe._ The blue-eyed artist thought as they walked. Unaware of the growing silence that had started between them as the farmer was also deep in thought.

 _You're thinking about someone aren't you, Leah? Hhmm… the reason you're not sure about your skills perhaps? Possibly, but don't go digging Matthias. Let her open up to you first. If you go digging for answers you know you'll only make things worse instead of better._ The former HR Director thought, his mind once again going into overdrive. Shaking away the inner monologue, the farmer broke the silence. "That said, you know that if you ever need any help, no matter what it is, my door is always open right?"

"Are, Are you sure about that, Matty? You've already helped a lot by setting up that stipend plan for my mom." Leah asked, stopping in her tracks surprised at his insistence to be willing to help her further if she needed it, her hand played nervously with her braid again.

"Of course, I wouldn't have said that if I didn't mean it. I might not be rich, I may be new to the area and I know I still have a lot to learn, but if I can help you and everyone else, then I will do everything I can." Matt replied seriously, looking back over his shoulder at the artist.

 _You really are determined to help people, aren't you? I can see how you made it almost to the top of Joja's corporate ladder, you tackle everything. I may have to remind you to take care of yourself too._ The persimmon haired woman thought, before continuing forward again. She caught the change in his voice as the farmer continued his train of thought as they finally stepped into Cindersnap forest.

"Besides we're friends after all or, in my mind at least, family. Both mean the same to me, part of the reason only a couple people have my personal number actually." The green and brown dressed farmer chuckled, giving Leah a small smile and a shrug.

"Al-, Alright then. I'll keep that promise in mind, Matty." Leah blinked again, a little surprised at his way of thinking, before walking past him in the direction of her home. "I should get back to my cabin, I want to get a little further on a sculpture I'm working on. See you back at Serenity around four, alright?" The green dressed artist asked spinning on her heels to face him, a smile once again gracing her lips.

"Of course. I have an idea that might make things go even better as well." Matt replied, patting his satchel lightly with his left hand.

"Please tell me you're going to play your harp?!" Leah asked, almost begging.

"Got it in one." The hazel-eyed man said, chuckling at Leah's enthusiastic question.

"Yes!" The green dressed woman exclaimed with almost childlike glee, before shaking her head emphatically. "But don't tell me what song you're thinking of, I want it to be a surprise!"

"Alright, alright I won't spoil it." The farmer said, his smile growing at the woman's energetic response.

"Good, now I've gotta go. That wood isn't going to carve itself." After taking a few steps the artist paused and looked back over her shoulder, "By the way, I think the green and brown you picked out is the best choice yet. It really brings out your eyes."

Matt was left blushing and speechless as he watched Leah continue in the direction of her cabin. After a few moments, his mind started to work again, "How does she keep getting into my head like that?" He muttered as he walked toward the silos of Marnie's ranch that he could now see through the trees.

* * *

Shane woke once again with a pounding headache, courtesy of his drinking the previous night at the Stardrop Saloon. He looked around his dimly lit bedroom blearily and picked up a bottle of painkillers. _Bad idea, you've already got one problem you don't need another. Just get dressed and walk it off like always._ The dark haired man thought as he got out of his bed and started toward his dresser, biting back a curse as he stubbed his toe on a nearby chair. Pulling open the drawers the hungover man took out a blue work shirt and matching pants.

Shane stared at the patch that was on the breast pocket for a moment before sighing and putting on the button up. "I hate this company so much, but it's the only way I can help keep Aunt Marnie's ranch open besides taking care of the chickens." After a few moments, he turned on the light and looked at himself to see if he was presentable enough. _You look so great in that blue Joja uniform, don't you feel proud to be able to help keep your Aunt's ranch from going under? That was a load of crap Morris. What I want is to be better than this, but I don't really have that luxury._

Walking out of his bedroom the Joja employee hoped he'd be able to leave without disturbing his aunt, he was wrong. "Shane, is that you? Don't leave just yet dear, I want you to meet someone!"

With a sigh, the dark haired man stepped out of the hall and into the main room of the ranch where Marnie met with her customers. She was talking with a man of average height, light brown hair, hazel eyes and dressed in a deep green button-up shirt and brown vest. _Have I seen him around? I can't remember._

"Mr. Matt this is my nephew, Shane." Marnie said, introducing her nephew.

 _Joja… I should've known at least a few of the townsfolk would be working at the store._ Serenity's farmer held out his hand, keeping his expression light despite his distaste at seeing the uniform. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Shane. I think I've seen you over at the Stardrop a few times haven't I?"

"Yeah, you might have. I go there every night after work. It helps me relax after a long day." Marnie's nephew said, shaking the hand loosely. _Liar, you go there to forget that you work at the place that is hurting your family._

"I can understand that, but don't let me keep you I don't want you to be late because of me. We can catch up later tonight if you're interested." Matt said, giving the man a small nod. _He's not happy with his lot in life. Hmmm… another one I may need to step in for._

"Thanks." Shane sighed, sticking his hands into his pockets and trudging out the door.

As the door closed with a thud Marnie broke the brief silence, "He's been like that since Joja opened their store. Helps me on the ranch during his days off when he can. Shane's a good man but he's not a happy one."

"I can tell. Joja has that effect on a lot of people, it's part of the reason I left." The green and brown dressed farmer said, sighing a little.

"You worked for them? I kind of surprised, you don't seem the sort to put up with their sort." The short ranch owner said.

"I wanted to make it a better place, so I took up a position as their HR Director for the corporate office." The hazel-eyed man said, thinking back to his time working with the company. He honestly had thought he'd made some progress toward that goal but looking back, Matt realized he hadn't even scratched the surface.

"They pushed you out didn't they?" The ranch proprietor asked.

"In a way they did. I got fed up with them and lost the pride I'd felt in my work. Now I'm here, hoping to find it again." The green and brown dressed greenhorn said, shrugging almost as if to get the weight of his past off his shoulders.

"And you will, Mr. Matt. So, what can I do for you today?" Marnie asked, trying to shift the mood to a lighter subject.

"Well, I finished harvesting my parsnips this morning and I was wondering if you had any other suggestions for crops that I'd be able to handle until had more experience?" Serenity's proprietor asked, understanding her need to change the subject.

The rancher thought a moment as she looked for a small catalog, "Your parsnips are a good starting point, they're cheap and grow fast with little maintenance." Marnie started, opening the catalog, not noticing the look of surprise Matt was giving her as she started going through it. "If you want plants that'll bring in more money, keep in mind they may take longer to fully grow and cost more to get ahold of."

"Just to clarify for me, the more expensive crop seeds will take longer to grow compared to simpler ones. And the higher demand for them increases the cost of the seed and selling price for the produce?" The greenhorn asked, trying to fully digest the information.

The rancher nodded, "Exactly. So take parsnips, for example, they took four days to grow and depending on the condition they were in when you harvested them, you'll be looking at thirty-five to fifty-two gold per parsnip." The veteran rancher and grower spun the catalog so Matt could see it better, she placed her finger on the page detailing the plant.

The farmer's eyes roved the page carefully, "That's more or less what Louis told me about the horseradishes I'd shipped out when I talked to him yesterday."

Marnie turned the page to a few more crops, "Right now I'd recommend that you work with green beans, cauliflower, potatoes and your parsnips. They're still fairly inexpensive crops, and easy to work with. Though the green beans will need trellises to support them." The rancher pulled out a pen and started to write down the crops for the inexperienced farmer.

Taking the list Matt looked over it, the old rancher had included the standard prices and grow times for each of the four crops for reference. "Cauliflower, green beans, potatoes and the parsnips. Easy enough, thanks for the recommendations, Marnie."

"My pleasure Mr. Matt. If you have any other questions feel free to ask, oh do you know what you're going to do with the wilder part of Serenity?" Marnie asked curious as to his plans.

"Yeah actually, I think I'm going to keep it untamed. Let the wild produce grow to get a little bit extra." The hazel-eyed farmer said.

"You might want to build a fence then along the edge of the wilder part of the farm. It'll help keep the wilderness out of your growing area." The rancher suggested, pulling out a brief diagram for a fence that Matt would be easily able to make.

The brown-haired man chuckled, "I guess after picking what I'm growing next, a fence will be my next step. That and a scarecrow."

"Well, you have the tools and all the time to do it. Now if you'll excuse me I should see to my animals. Have a great day Mr. Matt and congratulations on your first official harvest!" Marnie said a large smile on her face.

"Thanks, I'll catch you later, Marnie!" The greenhorn said, returning the smile as he walked out of the ranch's main room.

"Barely a week here and he's already got his first harvest in and looking to plant more diverse crops that'll suit his current talent. He's like his grandad alright, he's gonna do fine as long as he doesn't push himself too hard." The rancher mused, as she picked up a pail and started walking toward her cows.

* * *

Matt was whistling to himself again as he walked through the southern edge of Pelican Town proper, checking a nearby road sign he saw that the library was on the eastern edge of the small town. As the farmer walked he heard a distant voice call out, "Ho there Matt, how has the day been treating ya?"

The green and brown dressed farmer waited until the person was closer before replying, a wide smile on his lips. After his introduction and a lengthy conversation with the fisherman in the Stardrop the other day, Matt could genuinely say he liked the old sea dog, "It's been going pretty well so far Willy. Catch anything yet today?"

"Not yet, I'm on my way up to see Pierre and get a new line. My old lines don't work as well as I'd like with my new rod." Willy replied, his pipe bobbing slightly with each word. "What about you, able to hook anything?"

"In a manner of speaking yes. A nice big herring but the line snapped at the last second." The hazel-eyed farmer said with a small shrug.

"Well keep at it, you'll get better with practice. Now I'd better go get that new line or I'll never get my bobber in the water. I'll see ya at the Stardrop later tonight Matt." Willy said, heading down the street with a wave.

Matt reached the library after a few more minutes, it was a simple single story building painted a deep green. A large magnifying glass and a book were hanging over the door serving as a sign.

"If I have time I may as well see if they have any exhibits as well." The farmer mused as he stepped inside.

As the door chimed announcing the arrival of Serenity's proprietor Penny called over to him from a nearby desk. "Matt, I wasn't expecting to see you here. Anything I can help you with?" She asked, a small pair of reading glasses dangling from a small chain around her neck.

"Actually I was wondering if you had any books that focused on growing techniques? Specifically parsnips, cauliflower, green beans, and potatoes." The hazel-eyed man asked as he walked over to her, his mind going immediately to Marnie's recommendations.

The librarian thought for a few moments before snapping her fingers and standing up. "We should have what you're looking for over this way."

As the yellow dressed librarian walked him over to the isles that he was looking for Matt asked, "So do you know anything about the exhibits here?"

Penny pursed her lips, frowning slightly. "Unfortunately, we don't have any. The old curator took them all with him when he left, Professor Gunther would be able to tell you what is missing though."

"I see. Well, I'll definitely ask him about them. Who knows, once I can get into the mines I might get lucky and find a few artifacts to donate." The farmer said, with a small. It wouldn't hurt to go digging for them every now and then, it'd probably be just as enjoyable.

"Well, I think he'd appreciate that it'd help bring more people here which would help us all out in the long term." The green-eyed woman said, running her fingers along the spines of the books looking for the ones her friend requested, her glasses perched on her nose. One of them was a large, old, leather-bound book. "Here we go, The Farmers Almanac, you're not going to go astray with this. It covers general grow periods for just about everything in the valley, including wild produce." She paused, pulling out three smaller books, and stacking them on top of the almanac. "Growers Guide to Green Beans, Roots and Tubers, and Cultivating Cauliflower. The first and third books are entirely focused on green beans and cauliflower, but Roots and Tubers covers everything from parsnip and potatoes to carrots and radishes."

"Thanks, Penny, these are going to be a big help! At the very least I won't have to guess when my crops are fully grown." The greenhorn said, giving her an appreciative smile.

"It's why I'm here Matt." A clock chimed on the wall signaling the time, caught Penny's attention. It was noon. "Oh, will you look at the time, I've got to ready for my students class." Penny exclaimed, almost running to her desk to log the books as checked out.

"Anything I need to do?" Matt asked, looking from the books to the orange haired woman.

"No, no, you're all set! I'll see you later, Matt!" The bespectacled woman said, writing hurriedly in her book.

 _You have no idea about how true that statement is, Penny. Hhmm almost noon, I may as well wait till another day to have a chat with the curator about the exhibits._ The brown and green dressed farmer thought trying to hide a smile as his mind wandered to the surprise he would be helping Abigail and Leah out with as he picked up the books before leaving.

* * *

With the books in his satchel, Matt started to make his way over to Pierre's store. He wanted to get a few odds and ends, most importantly though he wanted to get a journal. It would help him order his thoughts and let him plan things a bit better. As he stepped into the small store though, all thoughts of planning vanished immediately as his gaze fell on to the back of a well-dressed man. His black suit jack held open, the small chain of a pocket watch dangling out in the open. His pitch black hair combed over to one side a pair of spectacles balancing on his nose. It was clear to the farmer that he was looking at Morris, the manager of the Pelican Town store. "Now, please Pierre, you know you're inferior to us, why not just give up and work for Joja?"

"You know I won't do that, Morris. Why bother asking? My answer is still no, you'll have to bankrupt me first!" Pierre snarled, oblivious to the farmer and to the other patrons in the store.

"You know I can do just that. Think of your family, if you work for us then you don't have to worry about them starving." The Joja manager said, a hint of cruelty lacing his voice.

Matt could see that Pierre was fumbling for a response to the obvious threat, something in him snapped. His normally calm demeanor shattered, and he all he saw was red. The farmer didn't even wonder if Morris had received word from the corporate office, he just wanted the man out of his sight and Pierre's store. "CUSTOMER SATISFACTION REPRESENTATIVE MORRIS!" The farmer roared, causing the patrons in the store to go quiet, Pierre's eyes were wide at the sudden outburst. And Morris spun swiftly turning to face him, his own face white as if he had just seen a ghost.

"H-Human R-Resouces D-Director M-M-Matthias?! What, What are you doing here, Sir?!" The black-suited man stammered, clearly unaware of the recent developments.

"I'm on holiday, visiting some friends of mine. Now, what in Yoba's name are you doing away from your store?" The hazel-eyed former Joja employee asked, his voice dropping in volume, no hint of emotion remained. It was almost hostilely calm as if he were a circling shark and Morris was a wounded fish waiting for the coming strike.

Off in the corner Leah, who had been going through a few of the art supplies and other items for the surprise picnic, shivered. _I've seen him thinking about things, almost detached from the world and analytical but this… this is different. I never want to see this side of him again._

"I, I-" Morris stammered trying to formulate a reply, his former superior's arrival had him severely off balance.

"Never mind I don't want your excuses, just get back to your post and don't let me see you in here again or under Joja regulation seven eight two nine I will terminate you." Serenity's farmer said, all too calmly. The manager didn't respond, he moved as fast as his legs would carry him toward the door. Looking around the store Matt could easily see the shocked looks the patrons were giving him. With a deep sigh, the green dressed farmer stepped up to the counter, as the other patrons continued their shopping. _Today was going so well too. I'd better start trying to smooth this over._

"W-Welcome to P-P-P..." The general store manager stammered before the hazel-eyed man cut him off.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that, Pierre. Morris always did have a way of bringing out the worst in me." The green and brown dressed farmer apologized, giving the man a regretful frown.

"S-So that's w-what you meant about k-knowing the t-trouble they cause. Y-You work f-for them!?" Pierre stammered, more from shock and a little from anger.

"Not anymore, they fired me a little over a week ago. I was actually hoping word hadn't reached Morris about that so I could make him sweat a little before he found out. Guess I was right, but I won't be able to do that again, he's probably calling the corporate office as we speak." Matt said, glancing at the door.

"Still could have told me sooner." The manager huffed and then sighed before switching gears to business again. "So what can I help you with today, farmer Matt?"

"Just a journal if you have one, a ream of paper, some envelopes, and a few pens." Serenity's farmer said, tallying off a mental list.

"Coming right up. Can I ask a favor?" The bespectacled proprietor asked, setting the supplies down on the counter.

"Sure, ask away." The green and brown dressed man said.

"Next time you explode please warn me first? I don't want you scaring everyone off. And if you have any Joja secrets that would be nice too." Pierre requested.

"Well, as for me exploding, I'll keep my head on. As for Joja secrets, unfortunately, I do not. Most of those procedures would've been changed once I left to keep me from causing too much trouble." Matt said, with an apologetic shrug.

"I figured I would at least ask." The proprietor of the store said with a shrug as he passed the farmer his change.

The greenhorn shook his head and slid the coins back, "Keep the change, it's the least I can do to help make up for causing a scene."

"Are you sure, Matt? Part of it is because of the discount." The bespectacled manager asked.

The farmer nodded, "Positive, just this once keep the change."

As he walked out of the store, Leah followed him. "Hey Matty, wait up!"

The hazel-eyed man paused in his tracks letting the artist fall into step with him. "I take it you saw all that?" He asked, with a sigh.

"Yeah, I did. I have to say I think you could get like that." The blue-eyed woman said, chuckling a bit, "You had Morris shaking like a leaf."

"That's a side of me I wish I didn't need, but the detachment the coldness my job called for it. The anger though, that was from hearing him threaten Pierre. I've only been angry like that a handful of times." Matt said with a small shake of his head.

The persimmon haired artist smiled slightly, "You meant well and got Morris out of there. Honestly what scared me was the way your voice and eyes were devoid of emotion, I couldn't help picturing you like a shark about to strike."

The green and brown dressed farmer chuckled, "That's not a bad comparison. Someone once called me a hawk."

"Well, whether it's a hawk or shark that side isn't the real you. I can easily see that. But enough of all the doom and gloom, I say as long as we're in town we may as well get some lunch before planning that picnic!" Leah said her smile growing.

The farmer could help from smiling himself, "Not a bad idea, lead the way, Leah!" He said, as the artist took his hand and pulled him in the direction of the Stardrop.


	6. Sunset and Moonrise

**AN: This one is picking up immediately where the last one left off. Bit of a quick heads up, it might take me a few days to reply to PMs and reviews. Things are not well in my family right now, I'll be making a trip to Maine to put my great grandfather to rest. I knew this was coming but it still hurts. He was 96 years old, a veteran of WW2, always had a smile on his face even after his wife passed away and ended each night with a shot of whiskey before bed, he lived a good life. I know I'll see him on the other side. This chapter is for him. Keep moving forward, enjoy the journey, and don't feed the guard dogs. - Phoenix Commander signing off**

 **Stardew Valley is the property of Chucklefish Games and ConcernedApe**

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

"So Matty, do you have an idea on where we are going to help Abigail set up her surprise picnic for Penny?" Leah asked as she dug her fork into her salad.

"I do actually. I was thinking of showing her the spot in Cindersnap where we met. That is, if you don't mind giving up your artistic spot for the afternoon." Matt replied as he cut his sandwich in half. As much as the farmer enjoyed the amount of food Gus served, the owner of the pub was already showing that he could be a bit overzealous at times. The farmer would be taking half of it home.

The blue eyed artist thought about it for a moment as she crunched into a cherry tomato before replying, "I don't mind, not a bad spot for a picnic. Nice view of the lake and river, decent view of the sunset too."

"That's what I thought. Plus there looked like some good handholds on that old oak, would make getting up there pretty easy." The hazel eyed man said, wondering just how high he could climb without disturbing Abigail or Penny.

The persimmon haired woman choked a little on her drink at his reply, reaching for a napkin she replied between coughs, "I-I t-thought y-you were an HR Rep? W-What ha-append to privacy?"

"Former HR," Matt corrected with a chuckle, "But I do keep secrets as long as I'm asked to. And besides it's not like I can play out in the open. I'd ruin their moment."

Leah placed her napkin down as her coughing fit subsided, "I guess you have a point. Still, that's not something I expected you'd do."

"Well now, would you rather I keep doing what you'd expect?" The green and brown dressed farmer inquired with an arched eyebrow.

"Oh Yoba, no! You'd be way too boring if you did that!" The artist chuckled as she quickly swiped a pickle slice from Matt's plate with her fork, biting into it with a crunch.

The green and brown dressed man narrowed his eyes his mouth curling into a smirk. "Of course you realize stealing that pickle was a declaration of war?" He punctuated his statement by jabing his fork into Leah's salad and stealing a slice of bell pepper.

"How dare you, sir!? I shall avenge that bell pepper!" The artist exclaimed, feigning insult as her fork dove for an onion ring that was perched on the side of the farmer's plate.

Matt batted away the first few lunges of the woman's fork, only for her to snag the onion ring. "So another valiant fighter falls to the enemy. I must concede this battle." The hazel eyed man lamented.

Leah took a sip of her drink, chuckling as she did so, "And so the safety of my pla-. Hey!" The artist's gloating was cut short at the smirk on the farmer's face. A large lettuce leaf impaled on his fork.

"Even in defeat I have victory!" He laughed, taking a large bite out of the vegetable.

As they were finishing their meal, Emily brought over their bill, "Did you guys enjoy everything?"

"Of course, though I'm going to need a to-go box for my sandwich. Gus went a little overboard again." Matt replied giving the waitress a small smile.

The waitress returned the smile, "I'll be right back with one, Matt. Here's the bill, just let me know when you're ready."

As the farmer reached for their bill, Leah swatted his hand away from it, "Not this time, Matty! I'm picking this one up, since you paid last time."

"Only if I can pay later." The hazel eyed man relented as Leah picked up the bill.

The blue eyed woman placed a few coins on the table as Emily walked over with the box for Matt's sandwich. "That's fine with me. Besides you're pulling yourself away from planting to do this picnic for Abigail and Penny, so I feel the need to pay."

Matt picked up his food and satchel, replying as they stood up from their table and started leaving, "I've got a bit of time before I need to plant my next crops. Need to wait and see how much I get from my parsnips. Can't very well start buying seeds all willy-nilly without knowing how much money I'll have left over."

"Smart move, Matty," The artist said as they started walking in the direction of Serenity Farm. It was just after one O'clock which meant they'd have a few hours to get started on the picnic before Abigail brought Penny over to the farm. "How much of your brain is common sense, and how much of it is strictly business?" She asked probing his thoughts.

The farmer pondered the question before replying, "Well, most of my thought process is common sense. I don't really consider the business side of things that much. Even working with Joja I didn't crunch the numbers. I just went with what was the right thing at the time."

"Hhmm…so I take it you already know what your next steps are?" The green and brown dressed woman asked curious.

The greenhorn nodded as he held open the gate to Serenity for her, "Yup, I already have a few crops in mind that Marnie recommended that I work with. After I get paid for my harvest I'll see how much of each plant I can get and still leave myself some breathing room. Later on I think I might see about getting a few animals, but that'll be much later."

"Wow… You have been putting some thought into all this." Leah replied realizing how far ahead he was planning.

"Part of the reason I picked up a journal, I want to organize my plans as I go. Right now I need to get this place cleaned up more." Matt said, setting his satchel on the porch as he gestured toward the western part of the farm, "At the very least, clear the usable soil and fence off the wilder part of the farm. Probably spend most of tomorrow doing that after I plant my next crops, while Robin takes a look at my roof."

The forager said, looking at the untamed wild undergrowth, "I'm calling first dibs on any berries that are growing there. Even if I have to wake up before sun up to beat Abigail here!"

"Then I'll tell you the same thing I told her, be careful. I'd rather not have to pull you out of a hole or something." The hazel eyed man chuckled as he went into his cottage to put away his food, his satchel, and to change into a T-shirt.

Poking her head into the doorway, Leah could see into the farmer's small domicile. Looks a lot better on the inside than the outside. _A little worn but still much better than my drafty cabin at least._

"Don't worry, I've already talked to Robin about what t would take for getting this place fixed up." The farmer said, looking at the artist, scythe in hand, as he stepped back out onto the porch.

"I, Um, Sorry I didn't mean to pry." She stuttered, embarrassed at being caught staring.

Matt patted her shoulder goodnaturedly, as they walked to the southern end of the farm. "It's fine, Leah, true this cottage isn't much. But it's a start and that's all I really need to make things better."

* * *

After a little while the pair made it to the chosen picnic location. It was almost two O'clock, but they still had plenty of time left before Abigail would arrive. Matt, whistling to himself, started clearing the thicker underbrush with his scythe as Leah piled fallen branches and other bits of timber off to one side.

As they worked, Leah's thoughts drifted to the confrontation between the farmer and Morris. "What do you think he'll do? After he finds out you aren't part of the company." She asked concerned.

"Well he'll probably come to me first to see if I'd be willing to supply them. Typical corporate slime balls think more about how to make a profit even from a loss," The hazel eyed farmer set his scythe to the side and picked up a pile of the cut foliage as he was speaking, he was almost nonchalant about his opposition, "Joja Co. lost me, so naturally Morris'll want to see if he can supply the store cheaply by coming to me with some sort of deal, and not have to bring produce from out of town."

"Which, even if pigs were flying around, you wouldn't agree to." The artist said, picking up on his train of thought.

The greenhorn nodded, "Exactly. And since Serenity has been in my family since Pelican Town was even founded, it's not like Joja Co. can run me off either. Morris and his ilk are stuck with me. If that toad wants to try and push me then I'll be one big thorn in his side."

 _Seems like he already has pushed you. You've certainly got a bit more pep in your step._ The blue eyed forager thought as they worked to finish clearing the secluded spot. After a few moments she broke the silence that started growing, "Matty, make sure you worry about yourself too, alright?"

"I will Leah, don't worry." Matt said seriously, before chuckling a little to lighten the mood, "Though I do have somewhat of an addiction to caffeine, so I can't promise I won't have the occasional sleepless night."

As the farmer bent to pick his scythe back up, Leah crept up behind him and dropped an armful of loose foliage on him, chuckling as she did so, "Then don't drink coffee after two in the afternoon. That'll fix your restlessness problem."

* * *

The artist and the farmer made it back to Serenity Farm, with a few minutes to spare as the wind carried Penny's and Abigail's voices toward the quiet farm.

"Matt probably isn't even there right now. Abi, why are we even going to Serenity?" The librarian asked her girlfriend confusedly.

Patting the basket she had brought with them, the adventurous woman replied, "I told you Penny, I wanted to bring him a little something as thanks for getting that creep outta Dad's store. That and get you out of town for a little bit. You have to agree it is a refreshing change."

"I'll give you that. Still not sure why you won't tell me what is in it though." The green eyed woman said as they walked through the gate.

"Penny, Abigail! Wasn't expecting the two of you here." The farmer called from the porch, a few pine needles and leaves still sticking to his clothes.

Penny laughed when she saw the farmer, "What happened, Matt, did you lose a fight with a tree?"

"Yeah, he did, a rare species of oak called a Leah." The artist smirked as the man shot her a playful glare, "Have a nice walk you two?" The artist asked.

"Yup, even saw a large patch of mushrooms on the way over too." Abigail said pointing back toward town. "Might want to get those before the birds do, you two."

"Not a bad idea actually. So do you want me to show you that clearing, Abigail? Since you're both here." Matt asked stepping off the porch.

"What clearing are you talking about, Matt?" Penny asked confused.

"Just south of the farm, I found a spot that I figured might make a nice location to take your class to every once in a while. Wanted to get your opinion on it." The farmer shrugged.

"Hhmm… It would give me a reason to get the kids out of the library for a change and give them a lesson on the local wildlife." The school teacher mused, not noticing the look Abigail and Leah gave each other.

"That settles it then! Lets go check it out while we still have some daylight." Abigail exclaimed impatiently, the small basket swinging in her grip as she hopped from one foot to the other.

Matt smiled a little at her understandable enthusiasm, as he motioned for the school teach and the explorer to follow Leah and him, his satchel sling over his shoulder.

* * *

The farmer paused short of the spot and let Penny and Abigail go ahead to the spot. "You both go on ahead it's only a little bit farther ahead. I need to get something from my house."

"Need a hand Matty?" Leah asked as he started to turn back up the small trail.

"I might need one actually." Matt nodded as he replied. Then looked at Abigail and Penny, "We'll catch back up you two. You'll know the spot when you get there."

"Alright, Matt. We'll see you there." Abigail said tugging Penny with her, before the librarian could voice her thoughts.

After walking back up the trail a little ways, Matt and Leah cut into the overgrown forest and started making their way back to the chosen picnic spot. Bracing his back against the tree, the farmer cupped his hands. The artist arched an eyebrow questioningly, the hazel eyed man replied with a short nod.

As quietly as she could, the forager planted her foot into the greenhorn's hands as he boosted her up into the lower branches of the oak. Before he could start climbing up after her, Leah reached her hand down and helped him up. Moving as carefully as they could to a higher branch, the pair started to move to the front of the tree.

Overlooking the small clearing, the farmer and the artist could see what was happening. Penny was looking around the far edge of the clearing, failing to notice that Abigail had set down her basket and started removing its contents. "You know, Matt was right this is a pretty good spot to bring Jas and Vincent. Don't you thi-." The librarian paused in surprise when she turned to look at Abigail.

"Surprise!" The purple haired woman cheered, a wide smile on her face. The picnic spread out around her. Various foodstuff and a large jug of tea were laid out on a checkered blanket.

"Wha, W-What is all this?" The green eyed teacher asked.

"A picnic, silly." She replied with a smile, patting the spot next to her, "Now, are you going to join me?"

Perched in the branches of the oak, one leg dangling from the branch, Matt pulled his harp from his satchel, closed his eyes and started to play. His fingers dancing softly along the strings, the music adding to the birdsong of the evening as the sun started to descend. After a while when the sun was almost set, the farmer finally looked down at the picnicking duo.

Abigail was sitting against the oak, Penny in her lap, as they both watched the sunset. If either of them knew the farmer and the artist were in the oak just above them neither seemed inclined to ruin the moment.

 _Now that is one of the best ways to end the day._ Matt thought as he quietly packed away his harp, and silently motioned for Leah to start climbing down. _Should see about what to have for dinner myself, might just finish the rest of that sandwich._

Walking back to the trail, Leah broke the silence that had formed while she and the farmer were lost in their own thoughts, "Matty, that was just as beautiful a song as the one you played a few days ago. What would it take to get you to play in the Stardrop?"

The greenhorn answered almost immediately, "For one or two people, I don't need anything. But if Gus has a full house it would take something along the lines of three bottles of wine or a jug of six year old mead."

"Ah, so the farmer doesn't like to play for large crowds? One of these days that'll have to be fixed." The artist grinned mischievously.

"You are welcome to try, Leah." The proprietor of Serenity chuckled. They returned to the farm just as the moon was starting to climb into the sky.

"Really is something isn't it?" The forager asked looking at the moon.

"Certainly is, could never really see it with all the lights back in Zuzu." Matt agreed, before turning toward the door to his cottage. "Penny and Abigail had a great way to end the day. But I'd say that moonrise is the best way to start the night. I'll be right back." Rummaging quickly through his cabinets, the farmer found what he was looking for, an ninety-six year old bottle of whiskey his grandfather had distilled himself. _A shot apiece wouldn't hurt, after that we might as well head down to the Stardrop and who knows? I might be inclined to play while we're there._

Hearing the door close behind her Leah smiled lightly at the hazel eyed man, "Hard liquor, Matty? I figured you'd stick to wine and beer."

"Normally I do. But I think today warrants a little treat. Ninety-six year old bottle, the first one my grandfather ever distilled." The green and brown dressed farmer replied, passing her a shot glass.

"I met him once, y'know. I was visiting Pelican Town with my parents, he even let me ride on his horse. I would've broken my arm that day if the boy leading the horse hadn't caught me." The blue eyed woman chuckled, thinking back to her first visit to the Stardew Valley area, before taking her shot. She had expected the burn that normally accompanied whiskey, but it never came. "That went down smoother than I thought it would."

"I'm not surprised, my grandmother says that he had a knack for making palatable alcohol. Wait a moment...I think I remember someone falling off his horse…" The farmer said thinking back to his earlier years, as he took his shot. He looked carefully at the persimmon haired woman. "That...That was you?"

"I guess the world is even smaller than we thought." The artist mused, from her spot at the porch railing.

"That it is, Leah. That it is." Matt agreed, turning back to his cottage he set the bottle on the small table that practically took up an entire corner. "What do you say we head back down to the Stardrop? I think I'm actually willing to give them a show." He suggested with a smile as he locked the door and stepped off the porch.

"Sounds like a grand plan, Matty." Leah said, practically beaming as she hopped off the porch and followed him to the gate.


	7. Farm-tending and Good Company

**AN: So I'm posting this a few hours early because I was begged to by one who shall remain nameless. Not really too much to say about this chapter, other than rhubarb ale is actually a thing and is pretty good in my opinion. Without further adieu, I leave you to the chapter! Enjoy the journey, keep moving forward and don't feed the guard dogs! - Phoenix Commander signing off!**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

Matt woke just before the sun filtered in through the window of his cottage, stretching with a yawn he threw back his blankets and started to make a pot of coffee. _Never let it be said that coffee is not a necessary part of the morning._ He chuckled as the water in the kettle started to boil. Picking out his clothes for going about the town, he chose a black button-up shirt and a purple vest. "I should check the delivery bin and figure out how much coin I've got to work with."

Leaving the water to heat, the farmer stepped out onto the porch, the waking sounds of the Stardew Valley area filled the air as he walked over to the bin where he had placed his parsnips yesterday. Opening the worn bin, he found a few letters accompanied the bag that held his payment. Picking up the coin pouch and letters he tucked them both into his vest, just as a voice called out from the gate of Serenity Farm. "Hey there, Matt!"

Looking at the gate, he saw that it was Robin. Clutched in her hand was a large toolkit. "Don't be a stranger, the gate's always open!" He replied with a wave.

"You know, I wouldn't have taken you for a musician until last night," The carpenter said with a chuckle as she set her tools onto the porch, "Sleep well after entertaining a full bar?"

The black and purple dressed man replied with a smile, "Yeah, I did. First time I've done that while mostly sober. Normally I have to be hammered to play for more than two or three people."

"Well, I have to thank you. You played beautifully, I haven't been able to get Demetrius to waltz in years." She said beaming.

"Well, it was my pleasure," He replied with a slightly embarrassed blush, "Do you want me to see if I can find a ladder to help you up to the roof?"

"No, I think I can manage. It wouldn't be the first time I've had to climb to the roof of this old cottage. Kinda funny actually, much as I joke about this place being a bit of a wreck, I've been keeping it standing for a few years now. Feels like taking care of a close friend, y'know?" She said waving him off with a smile as she looked at the old building.

"I think I understand what you mean." The greenhorn nodded. "Well, I'll leave you to your work. I need to see about what I'm going to do for my next round of crops."

"Thanks, Matt, I shouldn't be too long at this." The blue-eyed carpenter said as she tossed her toolkit up onto the roof, and with a running jump, scrambled up after it.

With another wave, Matt walked back into his home to count his funds and review the letters he had received before heading into Pelican Town. The first was a very heartfelt thank you from both Penny and Abigail, his playing for their picnic had not escaped their notice. The second was a letter from Lewis expressing his congratulations at the farmer's first official parsnip harvest and letting him know that, as per the agreement, a quarter of the earnings was held back to be sent to Margaret at the end of the month.

The shipment had given him a net profit of roughly a thousand gold pieces. "That will definitely allow me to get a few of the other plants. Might still lean more toward the parsnips for now though."

As he placed the gold into his coin purse and set the letter to the side, the brown-haired man paused as his eyes roved the last letter. The sender was listed as Joja Co and didn't say which store, but Matt knew there was only one store it would have come from.

* * *

 _Matthias,_

 _As per your termination with Joja Co, your membership with our stores has been revoked. If at any time you wish to rejoin the Joja Corporation Membership program you need to only contact your nearest store and speak with the Customer Service Representative._

 _Henceforward, should you be seen tampering or interfering with Joja Co. or any of its ongoing prospects you will be_ prosecuted. _Should you be caught giving away sensitive information you will be prosecuted. But should you at any time wish to make a contract with your local store to supply it, we would be more than amicable and pay for up to ninety percent of the market value and_ insure _your produce for up to a third of its expected sale should damage occur. Excluding natural cause such as weather, flooding, fire, disease, etc. Of course, should we also deem it necessary, we will seize any viable assets without_ compensation.

 _Your Customer Service Representative,_

 _Morris_

* * *

The hazel eyed farmer chuckled dryly as he methodically tore the letter in into strips, almost savoring the sound, and tossed the remains into the fireplace. "Well, he sent that letter quicker than I thought. Figured he'd wait another day at least, oh well." As the torn letter started to smolder in the embers from last night's fire, he finished the rest of his coffee and started for the door.

The walk into Pelican Town was peaceful, the occasional bird fluttered across his path or squirrel scurried up the nearest tree. Matt had found, over the last few days, that the mornings were a refreshing sight after a busy day and active night. The fresh air served to help wake him just as quickly as his morning coffee.

With the morning birdsong still filling his ears, he slowly followed the road to Pierre's General Store, not in any hurry as the morning was still young. As Matt walked he was lost in thoughts of where he'd start putting up his fence, which trees he'd cut down next, and where he'd plant his crops. He only heard the rush of air as a gridball grazed past his nose and bounced along the ground.

"Sorry about that I wasn't looking when I passed it!" A man called out, as he sprinted up to the farmer. He was dressed in what the greenhorn could only guess was a green and yellow college gridball letterman jacket, a blue T-shirt, and a pair of grass-stained blue jeans. He was quickly followed by a second blonde haired man wearing a worn, blue denim jacket, a yellow T-shirt, and blue jeans.

"Alex got a little too tunnel-visioned again." His friend said shaking his head.

Matt picked up the ball and tossed it back to Alex, with a chuckle. "It's fine, wouldn't have been the first time I was hit by a wild pass."

"See, I told you that you've been putting too much energy into your passes." His friend joked, chuckling before continuing. "You wouldn't think it but, Alex here wants to be the first pro-gridball player from the Stardew area."

"Yeah, and I keep telling you, Sam, that I'm gonna do it!" Alex retorted giving the blonde haired man a playful shove.

"Well, if you keep working at it there isn't a reason why you couldn't do it," Matt interjected a small smile forming at the athletic man's enthusiasm. Work toward your goals and there isn't much that can stop you after all.

"See, that? He agrees with me!" The gridball enthusiast exclaimed.

"Alright, alright, I get it." Sam relented, holding up his hands in surrender. "Anyway, we saw you play at the saloon last night. Did you just move into the area?" He asked realizing where he had seen Matt before.

"Yes, I'm Matt. I'm the new farmer running Serenity, just outside of town." The farmer replied with a nod.

"That run down old place? You've got your work cut out for you then." Alex said giving an amazed whistle.

"Well, just like you want to be a pro-gridball player, I want to get my family's farm back up to a respectable place," Matt replied letting Alex's harmless comment about the farm's appearance pass by.

Sam nodded as he spoke, "We all have our own goals. As you said, Farmer, we keep working at our goals and we can reach them."

"Exactly, Sam. Now I don't want to be rude, but I need to see Pierre about getting some new seeds." The farmer said as he continued on down the street giving the two Pelican Town residents a wave goodbye.

"You know he's not wrong. You still thinking about starting that band with Sebastian?" Alex asked as he and Sam walked back to where they had been passing the gridball.

"Of course, just taking a while to hammer out all the details." The blonde haired man answered.

"You'll figure it out. Now go long!" The gridball enthusiast shouted. Sam took off at a sprint, as the ball flew through the air.

* * *

Walking into the general store, Matt had just opened the door in time to be bowled over as two children sprinted out of the store, both clutching a large lollipop, and being chased by an exasperated Penny. "Vincent! Jas! Don't run with those, you'll hurt yourselves!"

"Oof…" He grunted the wind knocked out of him. Both culprits entered his field of vision as they looked down at him. Matt could only assume the boy was Vincent, had brown eyes and a mess of dirty brown hair, he was wearing a yellow and red striped T-shirt and tan cargo shorts with red sneakers. Jas had blue eyes, which were currently filled with worry at having knocked him over, her dark black almost purple hair was held back by a green ribbon tied into a bow. She was wearing a fairly neat, violet dress and purple shoes with small buckle fasteners.

"You alright, Mister?" Jas asked her head tilted questioningly.

"I'm, I'm fine. Just need to, get my breath back is all." Serenity's owner wheezed from his sprawled position by the door.

As he started to pull himself back to his feet, Penny caught up with the two children. "Vincent! Jas! That is why you've always been told not to run indoors!" She scolded.

"Sorry, Ms Penny." They both replied in unison, their faces downcast.

"Don't apologize to me, kids. Apologize to Mr. Matt for running into him like that." She said gesturing to the farmer, who was finally starting to get his breathing back under control.

"We're sorry, Mr. Matt. It won't happen again." They promised, scuffing their shoes against floor abashedly. Though the farmer knew better, it would happen again, they were kids after all.

"Apology accepted. So long as you don't give your teacher any more trouble today." He replied giving them a small smile, accompanied by an arched eyebrow.

"We promise, sir." Vincent assured, pointedly not trying to look at the glare Penny was sending to the troublemaker.

"Good, now run along you two. I'm sure Ms Penny would like to help you finish your school work quickly so you can enjoy the weekend." Matt said, holding the door open for them, giving the librarian smile and a nod as they walked passed.

"Sorry about all that, Matt. Jas and Vincent always get up to something, Penny brought them in to get them a few school supplies and I made the mistake of giving them the sweets." Pierre apologized with a shrug as the farmer stepped up to the counter.

"No harm done. Though I now see exactly how full Penny's hands are with her students." The hazel-eyed farmer replied.

"Indeed. You might not know it, but Jas is Marnie's niece." Pierre informed him as he reached for a seed catalog.

"Really? I must've just missed her yesterday when I went to go speak with Marnie. Ran into Shane while I was there, seems like a nice man for the most part."

"But?" The store owner prompted.

"But, working for Joja buries all qualities of decency and amicability under a layer of unapproachability that needs to be scraped off to see the good person underneath." Matt sighed, shaking his head.

"If you picked up all that after one brief encounter, then you've really got a good eye. He wasn't always like that, hid his feelings pretty well at first too. Took me about two weeks to realize he wasn't himself." Pierre said, thinking about how Joja was affecting the town and its residents.

Matt stepped to the side of the register to let one of the store's patrons go ahead of him, and to let Pierre work while they talked. "I'm just used to reading people is all. If things are this bad then I guess I really do have a use for my psychology degree. At the very least I can start making him feel better, first thing would be to get him to stop drinking so much. I swear he downed a quart and half of beer last night while I was there."

"Getting him to cut back would definitely be a start. But I think we're starting to gossip too much, is there anything I can get you today, Matt?" Pierre asked shifting the topic toward work. It wasn't that he didn't care about Shane. The bespectacled store owner cared about everyone in town, the issue was that Shane would not be a puzzle that could be solved in a day, week or even a year.

The purple and black dressed farmer nodded, picking up on the reason for the change of discussion, "Yes actually, I'm going to need ten potato plants, ten cauliflower seeds, five green bean seeds, trellises to go with them, and twenty parsnip seeds."

"I see your first parsnip harvest was lucrative." Pierre chuckled, as he bundled up the requested seeds and the trellises for the green bean plants. "Can I interest you in any fertilizer as well, or just the seeds?"

"I think I'll just go with the seeds, for now, Pierre," Matt said, shaking his head as he passed the coins to the store owner and picked up the items. He'd left himself with a little over two hundred gold, more than enough for him to get by until the next harvest. "Still need to plan out where my permanent crop fields will be. Once I've figured out that then I'll take you up on the fertilizer."

"Alright, Matt. Thanks for stopping by!" The manager said, giving the farmer a wave.

* * *

Whistling while he walked back toward Serenity, the bag of seeds slung over his shoulder, Matt started thinking about where to make the fence line between the cultivated parts of the farm and the wilder areas. "With those large ponds near the center of my property, that restricts a good bit of my farmable land to the area around the front of my cottage."

The hazel-eyed man started laying out a mental map in his mind as he walked, "I'll tend that grove of trees near the small trail to the north. So I may as well put the first fence around it to contain the wild growth and keep unwanted animals out of it." He made a mental check mark to work on that area for fencing first.

"After that, it looks like everything to the south of the old greenhouse," He frowned at the thought of the ruined building, "And to the west of the ponds is usable, which leaves my second, longer, fence line leaving everything west of the greenhouse as wild growth."

With those plans firmly in his mind, the farmer stepped up his pace. By the time he made it back to the farm, Robin was nowhere to be seen. The only sign that the carpenter had been there was a note sticking out of the door jam of the cottage.

* * *

 _Matt,_

 _All finished up with the roof. Should hold for quite awhile, if you have any other issues don't hesitate to let me know!_

 _Robin_

* * *

"She really works fast, I thought she'd be at it for at least another hour." He said after reading the note. It was late in the morning, almost eleven, but Matt was more than ready to begin working. Taking off his vest and long sleeve shirt, he changed once more into a work T-shirt and went to retrieve his watering can, hoe, and scythe.

The farmer looked at the land he had already prepared for the parsnips. It was not going to be enough space for what he had purchased, he was going to have to clear a lot more space. "The sooner I get the land cleared and tilled, the sooner these crops can start growing." He said with an enthusiastic smile, as he started to clear the brush and unwanted growth with his scythe.

After two hours of scything away tall grasses, the greenhorn's arms were aching from the effort of swinging the heavy tool, but he had managed to clear enough space to grow his crops, even a little extra space for more crops if he decided to get a few more seeds. Checking the sun's position in the sky, Matt realized it was almost one O'clock and he had yet to even start tiling the soil.

 _Get used to long, hard days. This'll get easier after a while, once you put on some more muscle! The hoe next, after that the seeds and then watering. Then you can take a break and get lunch. When you're done that build a scarecrow._ He thought with an irritated snort, at his own tiredness.

With the sun beating down on him, he set the scythe on the porch and picked up his hoe. "Besides, you've got quite a few large rocks around here that you're gonna have to get rid of too. But that at least can wait!" He said to himself, as he brought the hoe down. The blade of the farming implement dug deep into the soil, churning up the nutrient-rich earth and bringing it to the surface.

It still held a little of the moisture from the rain earlier that week, and Matt could smell it almost as soon as he readied for another swing at the ground. The smell of the dark, moist earth, it was nothing like the dryer, unused, land that he had yet to work. It smelled cleaner, newer, he couldn't resist placing a hand in the soil. "The foundation for plant life… Hard to decide on the words for how it makes me feel. Refreshed to see it and smell it, relaxed as the plants that grow in it, the list goes on..." Feeling a bit more energized, he set to tiling the rest of the land he had chosen with renewed vigor.

It was a little after four O'clock by the time he finished tiling the soil, getting the seeds planted and watered. All that remained was putting up the trellises for the beanstalks and building the scarecrow.

Matt was sitting on his porch a pencil and his journal in hand making notes and a rough sketch of what he'd planned to do with his fence lines. A plate holding the remains of his lunch balanced on the railing, as he looked at his work. "I even used the ground that held the first parsnips. Going to be a big harvest if nothing happens to the crops."

Including the already cleared area of land that held the first parsnip harvest, he had managed to clear about a quarter of an acre with another three quarters left to work in the area around the front of his cottage. "Not bad for a day's work, Matt!" A voice called from the main gate of the farm.

"Still got a bit left to do, Lewis!" The farmer shouted in reply as he waved the mayor over.

"Writing up some plans for the future?" The mayor inquired as Matt set the journal down, and stepped off the porch to greet his guest.

"More or less, mostly planing on which parts of the farm I'll keep wild and which I'll cultivate. I've got the major fence lines figured out." He gestured toward the tree grove, the distant western boundary and the ponds, "Probably do a pathway or two much later around the ponds, and between the acre here and the acreage over by the rundown greenhouse too."

"Going to keep smaller fields or just do one large one?" The middle-aged man asked with an approving nod.

Matt shrugged a little at the question as he picked up the trellises and started to walk toward the tilled land, gesturing for the mayor to follow. "I'm not entirely sure yet, but I've got a lot of time to figure that out."

"True enough," Lewis agreed, before continuing, "I came by today because I need some advice."

"What's on your mind?" He asked, laying out the wooden poles for the trellises and the wiring, "You don't mind if I work while we talk do you?"

"Not at all, Matt. It's about Joja Co." The grey-haired man said, "Morris contacted me with a proposal this morning. He wants to buy our old Community Center. Offered me almost half a million for it in coin on the spot, rundown as it is, to turn it into a storehouse."

Matt paused in his work a moment, thinking about how best to reply, on the one hand, he hated Joja Co. and would love to see them gone. But on the other, the town could use the money. But he didn't trust himself to not be biased in his advice, so he decided to choose the next best thing, "I remember the place. Plenty of good memories there. What does your heart tell you? I know the town needs the money, but at the same time letting Morris buy the Pelican Town Community Center then they will be here for good."

Lewis didn't hesitate in his reply, he'd been thinking about it most of the day. "That to take the deal would be a bad idea for the town as a whole. Especially in the long term."

"Then I would say to follow your heart and not take the deal. I had that toad send me a letter today dictating terms should I want to take up a contract with Joja Co, of course, I burned it." The now sunburned farmer said with a smile, as he drove the first trellis into the dirt where the green bean stalks would sprout.

"I would've been shocked if you hadn't." The mayor chuckled, then cleared his throat a little, "While I'm not really surprised at your advice, I'm glad it mirrors the decision that I kept coming to after thinking about it all day."

"Just promise me you won't sell the place no matter what. We can get the building up and running again, just need to get the rest of the people in town to want to pitch in." Matt said, driving the second trellis into the dirt alongside the first one.

Lewis nodded in reply, a smile on his face. "As long as you don't have a change of heart, I think I can keep that promise, Matt. I'll leave you to the rest of your work, have a good afternoon!"

"As if I could ever go back to them!" The sunburned farmer chuckled and waved, as the mayor started for the farm gates, "Have a good afternoon, Lewis!"

It didn't take Matt long to finish putting up the other trellises or build the scarecrow, which was actually as easy as Abigail had predicted it would be. Though it was only a few lashed together pieces of wood and a rusty bucket, it would hopefully serve until he had an idea for a better one.

"Now that's what I call a productive day." He said looking over the small tilled field, and the scarecrow that stood guard in the center of it.

Walking into his home he rested his tools against the wall by the door. "Might break up a few of the large rocks tomorrow, and at least start the fence around the grove." The farmer mused, as his eye fell to his pickaxe, "But that is for another day." Picking up his vest and long sleeve, he walked over the kitchen sink and started to wash off the dirt and grime from the day's work. Changing again into his vest and long sleeve, intending to head back into town. The evening was just starting to fade, but that only meant the beauty of the countryside at night was still young.

Even though Matt was a little tired and sore from his work, he wasn't going to say no to a calm walk in the cool air of dusk, or for that matter a drink at the Stardrop.

* * *

After a slow walk into town, the last of the birdsong faded away, making way for the animals of the night, Matt walked up to the Stardrop Saloon porch. He was fairly refreshed after the walk, the brisk air of the early night served to help wake him and lessen the ache in his muscles and sunburned skin. Even before he walked into the establishment he could hear the revelry pouring out into the night from behind the solid oak wood door.

With a smile, he pushed open the door and walked inside. It was a fairly packed, he could see Pam off at one end of the bar, as usual. Shane was sitting in an out of the way corner nursing a mug, with three empty ones nearby. Faintly over the hustle and bustle, the hazel-eyed farmer could hear the sounds of Sam and Abigail, along with one other, playing pool. Judging by the faint cursing, Sam was losing. Robin and Demetrius were digging into a shared meal at a table near the middle of the Saloon.

Leah was sitting at what had quickly become their usual table, chatting with one resident. Compared to the others Matt had already met, this man stood out about as much as himself. His light brown hair was long, almost down to the middle of his back. He was dressed in a faded, but decent, red suit jacket, a brown vest with a white undershirt, and green tie, completing the man's well-dressed appearance was a pair of faint brown pants and shoes.

Deciding to leave them be, the farmer stepped up to the bar to order a drink. "Evening, Gus, what's flowing from the taps tonight?"

"Evening, Matt! I've got plenty of pale ale, wheat beer, speaking of beer, I just got a few barrels of rhubarb ale from a small distillery in Zuzu. If you're interested of course." The bartender said with a smile as he gestured toward the back storeroom.

The rotund man's smile was infectious as always, causing Matt's own smile to grow even more, "You've got my interest with the rhubarb ale, I think I'll have a glass."

"One mug of rhubarb ale coming up!" The proprietor of the saloon said as Matt slid him the coins.

Taking a sip of the ale, the purple and black dressed farmer's eyes widened at the taste. It was tart, not as powerful as a lemon but still strong. He wasn't too surprised why an ale like this would have come from a small distillery and not a large one. The taste alone would have turned most people away, but Matt found that he actually like the taste. "Not bad, Gus. Certainly different but it's pretty good."

"Glad you enjoy it, definitely a different kind of beer that's for sure," Gus replied with a grateful nod.

Turning away from the bar, the owner of Serenity could see Willy waving him over to the table he was sharing with Lewis and another of the town residents, "Ho, Matt! Lewis was just telling me and Clint 'ere how you're still all work and no play!"

"Well those crops won't plant themselves now will they, Willy?" Matt chuckled as he pulled up a seat at the table.

"You have a point there, but after you're done ya morning routine. Ya need to take a few hours to fish. Your plants are in the ground, they aren't gonna up and leave until ya pick them." The mariner said, his pipe bobbing up and down as he spoke.

Clint reached across the table, offering Matt his hand, "My name's Clint, I'm the blacksmith here in Pelican Town."

"I'm Matt. It's nice to meet you, Clint." The farmer said shaking the proffered hand.

Sitting back into his chair and taking a sip of his beer, the blacksmith agreed with the mariner's words, "Willy's advice is solid, even I don't work my forge night and day. If I did that my work would start suffering because my heart wouldn't be in it as much."

"But therein lies the problem, finding the balance between the work needed to get my family farm back in working order and finding time to relax." Matt mused as he took a sip of his rhubarb ale.

"I'm sure you can figure something out, Matt. If anything there is always night fishing, ice fishing during the winter, fishing during a light rain, heck even foraging is still lucrative and I bet there is still a lot of wild produce on the farm you haven't picked yet." Lewis said tallying off the various, and less strenuous, ideas as he took a sip from his mug.

Matt held up one hand placatingly, the other clutched his mug, "Alright, alright, soon as my crops are watered and I've seen to the weeds, I'll go fishing for a few hours. Besides breaking rocks from noon to two in the afternoon would be asking for heatstroke, and you do have point, I should comb the wild part of the farm for produce as well."

"That's the ticket, lad!" Willy exclaimed as he set his beer down on the table with a loud thunk.

"See, not too hard to make time is it?" Lewis chuckled as some movement at another table from the corner of his eye caught his attention. "But I think we've badgered you enough, you've got someone else who wants your attention." He said nodding toward Leah's table.

Looking over at the table Matt could see the artist waving in his direction. "Then I'll leave you to your drinks. And I'll probably see you tomorrow on the pier, Willy." He said as he excused himself.

"Seemed like you needed some help to get away there, Matty." Leah said as Matt pulled up a chair.

"Eh, they mean well." He replied as he set his mug on the table.

"True, I've known Willy myself for a while. He's certainly enthusiastic about fishing but I can't really blame him, especially when his advice, even if it's fish related, works well with any other day to day activities." The table's other occupant interjected, offering his hand. "I'm Elliot."

"Matt, Serenity's farmer," Matt replied with a smile and a shake of the offered hand.

"Leah was just telling me about how you moved here from Zuzu. How has your first week here been compared to the city?" Elliot asked, curious.

"I'm really enjoying it. It's a refreshing change to my life that I wish I had made years ago." The farmer replied with a content smile.

"Enjoying life is one of the things everyone should strive for. It's honestly an inspirational goal, for a variety of things. Everything should be enjoyed to a degree otherwise what's the point? Nature, the feel of the sand on the beach, the sound of the waves, the smell of a new leather bound first edition…" Elliot's words trailed off and his eyes turned glassy as his thoughts drifted to the idea of a book.

Leah groaned as she finished off her glass of wine that was at hand, before pouring another. "Oh boy… Here we go again…" She snapped her fingers in front of his face, "Elliot~, Oh Elliot~... Hey! Snap out of it, Bookworm!"

Matt chuckled amusedly, "I take it this is a reoccurring thing?"

Exasperated at Elliot's still dazed state, Leah replied with a huff, "Yeah, he's a booknut. Always wants to have the first edition of a new book, even tries like mad to get them signed by the authors if he can."

"Well, at least he enjoys it." The farmer said as he took another sip of rhubarb beer.

Leaning back in her chair and taking a sip of her wine, she replied, "Yeah, he does so I can't really blame him when he spaces out like this. Wait, are you really drinking that rhubarb beer that Gus had shipped in?"

The hazel-eyed man took another sip before replying, "Yup, one of the last things I'd think of to brew into alcohol but, it's not bad."

"But it's so tart! How can you stomach it?!" She asked a little shocked.

He shrugged, as he drained the last of his mug, "What can I say, other than I like it."

"Well, down a glass of water and clean your palate. With Elliot lost in his own world, you're helping me finish off the wine bottle." Leah said, waving Emily over for another wine glass and a glass of water.

"Well, how can I say no to a request like that?" Matt said with a smile and then gave a quick glance at Elliot, passing his hand in front of the novel enthusiast's face. "You know we may need to help get him home if he stays like this."

"Don't think about that, Matty. Just drink, trust me we're gonna need it, he lives all the way out on the beach." The artist said, taking a sip from her glass and sliding the water, and a glass of the wine toward him.


	8. Rocks, Fish, and Skeletons

**AN: This chapter was supposed to have been posted alongside the first chapter of a new fic. Then I spent a week in the hospital visiting a family member with a staph infection so the new fic was posted and this chapter ended up having to wait. On the bright side, my family member is on the mend and this chapter is now live. Decided to open up a tiny bit of drama with this chapter, it may have been too soon but I think it still works. I hope you all enjoy the chapter and I'll see you in the next one! Enjoy the journey, keep moving forward, and don't feed the guard dogs! - Phoenix Commander signing off!**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

Matt had only slept for a few hours, but he did feel rested enough, and the weather for the day had been forecast to be a warm one for so early in the spring season. The farmer wanted to at least get his crops taken care of and start removing a few of the larger stones from the fertile soil before it grew too hot. He was already sipping at a mug of coffee as the last sliver of the moon dipped below the horizon.

 _I've got my watering can, basket, and my pick. I think I can hold off a little bit longer to start fencing off the western grove._ He mused as the warmth of the drink filled him.

It had taken almost an hour and half to get Elliot back to his cottage on the beach last night. The hazel eyed farmer was not an especially tall man, he was only taller than Leah by an inch or two, Elliot on the other hand had proven taller than Matt by three or four inches. The height difference had made guiding the book enthusiast back to his home difficult for the farm owner and the artist. Matt had been lucky to get back to Serenity just before one-thirty that morning. As the first rays of the sun started to peek over the horizon, he set his empty mug on the railing of the porch and picked up his tools ready to get to work.

Finishing the watering and weeding of the newly planted crops didn't take him long, by the time the sun was fully in the sky Matt was setting the watering can on the porch in favor of his pick. The greenhorn started eyeing a few of the large stones near the cottage. He glanced at the fiery orb hanging in the sky above him, gauging the time. "Hhmm… Nine already," The hazel eyed man mused, wiping perspiration from his eyes with a rag as he started counting the stones he had selected for removal, "Fifteen stones, probably twenty pounds or so apiece. I think I can get them cleared before it gets too much warmer."

Taking a deep breath, the scents of the mid-morning air filling lungs, Serenity's owner walked over to the first of the large stones. The wooden handle of the pick felt rough in his hands, the slightly rusted metal head gleamed dully as he raised it for his first downward swing. The pick struck the stone with a hard clang, casting a few chips of stone off in various directions. The second swing opened a long crack in the stone the shock reverberated through the wooden handle, digging a few splinters into Matt's palm. Grimacing at the irritation of the splinters he raised the pick for a third strike, it broke apart the stone with a final loud crack, leaving behind much smaller and more manageable pieces.

Retrieving his basket the hazel-eyed man placed the stone pieces into it and dumped the rock into a pile behind the cottage. Taking a few deep breaths, Matt started on the next stone. He repeated the process, striking stone, clearing bits of rock, and dumping it, until all of the chosen rocks were cleared from the land. Looking at the soil that was churned up from his digging, Matt realized just how much more work he had laid out before him.

The realization that even fencing the grove could take a few days to a week, depending on the weather, let alone how long clearing the rest of the usable soil and starting other long term projects could take, made him smile. Matt had known it was going to take a long time, he knew it could take years to truly revive the farm, but he was finally realizing how little land he had cleared and made usable, "Not much now, but seeing this place change and grow as time goes on will be enough for me. I really haven't done much over the week in grand scheme, but I've done enough so far to be proud of my work. And each change I make, crop I grow, and so on will make me even more happy about what I've done." As he mused aloud he placed his tools on the porch and walked into his cottage to clean himself up. The cool water from the sink soothed the ache in his hands from the splinters and some of the minor sunburn from the previous day.

After drying his hands the brown haired man started to look for a needle to get the splinters out of his palms. The last thing he wanted was to get an infection because he wasn't careful. As he cleaned and bandaged his hands Matt flipped through the channels on his tv, stopping on Livin' Off The Land. The host was giving tips on the various uses of onions, much of it was common sense to the farmer. But what he said in closing for the show grabbed his attention, "If you're living in the Stardew Valley you should find plenty of spring onions all over the place this time of year. Last time I was out that way I found more than a few bushels just southwest of Pelican Town, right where the river meets the ocean. The sea air and rich soil in that little area was perfect for them. If you have a taste for good spring onion it'd be worth checking out! That's all for today folks!"

Matt finished wrapping his hands with a bandage just as the tv started to play the late morning news, "Hmmm, I should have a look. I'll be near there anyway while I'm fishing at the wharf, need to go check that mushroom patch Abigail mentioned the other day as well." Deciding on just wearing a clean t-shirt and jeans for the day instead of one of his usual button-up shirts, the farmer picked up the bamboo pole that Willy had given him, and his basket to help carry anything he found or caught. He started whistling to himself as he walked toward the gate, enjoying the warm spring morning.

* * *

 _ **Stardrop Saloon**_

"So...what's going on between you and Matt?" Haley suddenly asked Leah as she drank the last of her morning coffee. She wasn't blind to the fact the artist had been spending a few hours each day with him. It wasn't that she was jealous, the blonde haired photographer just didn't want to miss the opportunity to tease her friend. The two of them along with a few of their friends were gathered at the bar in the Stardrop for breakfast together, the clatter of flatware on plates paused expectantly, waiting for the forager's reply.

Leah was in the middle of drinking her coffee when Haley had posed the question. "Wh-What do y-you mean?" She asked between sputtering and coughing fits, a light red blush started to creep up her neck and reddening her cheeks.

The blue dressed photographer arched an eyebrow as a smirk curled her lips, and as Gus set a fresh cup of coffee by her hand she replied, "Well, it's just that he's still fairly new to the area. You yourself have only been here, what a year? And yet I can't help but see that you both seem glued at the hip."

The persimmon haired artist dug her fork into her breakfast as she replied, it was a three egg omelette with goat cheese, mushrooms, and dandelion greens. "I'm still not seeing what you're asking. We're just friends, that's it!"

Elliot chuckled good naturedly, as he cut through a pancake with his knife, the syrup and butter oozed and pooled around the breakfast confection. "Friends after about a week...it took us about a month to even be able to stay in the same room together."

"Oh lay off, Elliot. I actually see why Matt is easy to be friends with, great personality, heck of a lot of good advice for people who need it, and lets not forget he didn't have to help Leah get you home last night." Penny said, rolling her eyes as she took a sip of orange juice.

"Yeah…about that, Leah, sorry again for spacing out." He apologized, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Leah waved off the apology with her fork, and a small smile. "Eh, it wasn't the first time, Elliot, and it won't be the last. 'Sides it made for a good extension to an already fun night."

"Hopefully not too much fun." Abigail said, resuming the good natured teasing as she took a sip from a glass of apple juice.

"Abigail! Not you too?!" Leah cried, her fork clattering onto her plate as she dropped it in surprise.

Abigail chuckled, "Sorry, Leah but you're making this too easy." She said as she picked up the cinnamon roll from her plate, and bit into the gooey pastry.

Penny couldn't help herself as she noticed a small amount of glaze on the purple haired woman's cheek. She leaned toward her and gently licked it off, drawing out a deep blush from the adventurous woman.

"P-Penny?!" She exclaimed surprised at the librarian's action.

"Oh don't start pouting at me, Dear. One of us needs to turn this tease boat around back to shore." The orange haired woman said chuckling a little, and giving Leah a small nod, "Besides you know I think you're cute when you're embarrassed."

Abigail's pout deepened slightly as the rest of the Stardrop's patrons broke out into laughter.

* * *

"Where would Matt be about now anyway, Leah? I thought he'd be here this morning." Gus asked as he started clearing the bar of dishes, and the other patrons were filing out of the pub.

The artist pondered the question as she pulled out her coin purse, "Hhmm… Well it's almost noon. If Matty stuck with the plan he made last night he's probably fishing off the wharf."

"That's not a bad way to spend a Saturday. Especially a warm one like this, if he was up as late as I think he was he could probably use the slow day." The mustachioed owner said, running a hand towel through a mug, "Wouldn't have gotten home this morning till what, one-thirty almost two?"

"Something like that yeah. Thanks for the breakfast, Gus, it was delicious as always." Leah nodded placing the money on the bar top.

"Anytime, Leah. Tell Matt he'd better be by tonight, at least to visit, it felt strange not having him sitting at the bar with a mug of coffee this morning." Gus said with a smile, keeping a mental tally on what she had paid, he'd base the discount for her next order off of it. The Stardrop's proprietor was surprised she hadn't figured out what he had been doing for the last few days.

"I will." Leah said returning the smile as she turned to leave.

"Why do you do it, Gus?" Emily asked, as the saloon door swung closed.

"Because Emily, these last few days I've finally seen her smile in her eyes and not just on her face. I'd like to keep it there." He replied reaching under the bar for a basket, it was filled with preserved foodstuffs and a freshly baked loaf of bread. "Can you keep an eye on the saloon for a bit? I'm going to bring this over to Linus."

"Sure thing, Gus." The blue haired waitress nodded. As her employer walked out of the establishment and turned to start in the direction of the foothills north of the town, she couldn't keep her own smile from growing at the gestures. _You're one of the good ones, Gus. And you're right, Leah has been smiling more I'll see if I can do my part to help too._ She thought, as ideas for various clothing designs and colors flooded her mind as she set out plates and flatware on the empty tables for the inevitable lunch rush.

* * *

 _ **The Wharf**_

Matt was sitting on the wharf with his back against one of the pylons, one leg dangling idly off the edge, as he cast his line. So far he'd been unlucky, losing two fish and dredging up a few bits of seaweed.

"No luck so far, but at least it's a nice day. The sea breeze feels amazing." He said, taking in the scent of the sea air. A pair of seagulls hopped from one foot to the other inquisitively as they eyed the basket piled high with mushrooms and spring onions sitting next to him. "I could do without the feathered company though. Don't even think about it you feathered rats!" He said, waving a hand to shoo them off. The gulls squawked, hopped back a few feet and after a moment hopped forward again.

"Haha, that's not gonna get rid of the scoundrels, Matt." Willy laughed, his voice bouncing off the waves. The gulls squawked in surprise as the fisherman walked over, forcing them to take flight. "You've gotta get them into the air if you want them to leave." He continued, watching them as they circled before landing on the beach well away from the old seadog and the farmer.

"Thanks for that, Willy." The hazel-eyed man said, keeping an eye on his bobber.

"It's not a problem. So, any luck yet?" The old fisherman asked, his pipe bobbing a little as he spoke.

Matt shook his head, "Unfortunately no, but at least it's relaxing. You, Clint, and Lewis were right, a slow day is exactly what I need every now and again."

"Told ya so, and I see you even got a little bit O' foraging in too." Willy replied, casting his own line into the brine.

"Yeah, not a bad day and lot more of it to go." Matt smiled a little as he glanced at the basket. Running his thumb lightly on the line he felt it tighten up just a little, before the bobber was pulled under the waves.

"Looks like you got a big one there, Matt!" Willy chuckled as he watched the man shoot to his feet and start to reel the line back in, the pole bending at the contest between the farmer and his catch.

"It feels like a big one too! Come on you scaly animal, you will be in my basket!" He grunted as the reel wound slowly back, pulling the fish to the surface. Matt could just make out the shape of it below the waves, and then the fish dove again, pulling out almost as much line as he had reeled in.

Willy arched an eyebrow in surprise, "A very big fish indeed. Probably a sizable herring," As Matt reeled back the line Willy saw the dark shape of the fish just as the farmer had, "A very sizable herring." He whistled.

The battle between Serenity's farmer and the fish went on for another ten minutes, until Matt finally pulled it above the waves and up onto the wharf. "Well… that's a fish and a half, eh, Willy?" He said a little out of breath.

The mariner reached into his pocket for a measuring tape. "Let's see...looks 'bout eighteen inches, close to seven, maybe eight, pounds I'd say. Not a bad catch, Matt!" He said, congratulating the rookie fisherman.

"Makes up for the two fish I lost today already." Matt said, a smile spread wide across his face as he cast his line out again. "Time to try for a second, or third, I've got the time after all!"

"That's the ticket, Lad!" The mariner said, just as his own line started to whir as a fish took the bait. "Aye, fish on!"

As the day continued on into the afternoon, both Matt and Willy had managed to each land a few fish of their own. The farmer landing two more herring, albeit smaller than the first. While the old mariner had managed to catch quite a few more fish. While they fished Willy gave his younger friend a few pointers, how better cast the fishing line, what to feel for in order to know if you have a fish hooked or if it's something else and so on.

"Slow but productive day." Matt said, hooking his now heavily laden basket over one shoulder.

"Indeed and a fun one too. I though you would lose that second fish but you brought it back in quickly enough, just remember to ease up a bit on the line, they're easier to land if you tire them out." Willy said, clapping the farmer on the back.

"I will thanks again, Willy. I'd better get this back home but I'll be in town again in a few hours or so." The farmer said, giving the mariner a wave before starting back to the town and back to his farm.

"He's caught on quick. He'll have his own fish tales to tell soon enough." Willy chuckled as he cast out his fishing line again. The old mariner would be out at the wharf for a few more hours before making his way to the Stardrop for an evening beer.

* * *

 _ **Serenity Farm**_

Matt set the basket down on the table and pulled out one of the smaller fish, pulling a knife from a drawer he walked back out into the porch and started removing the scales of the fish. "I'll scale this one, the other two I can sell alongside some of the mushrooms and onions." Slowly he slid the edge of the blade along the shimmering scales, just as Willy had told him to do. The colorful flecks caught the light of the afternoon sun, giving off the appearance of a fragmented rainbow as they fell away.

He was so focused on cleaning the fish he didn't hear the sound of Leah's footsteps on the small dirt trail as she walked up to the porch. "Missed you at breakfast this morning, Matty."

The knife slipped as he jolted at her voice, cutting lightly through the bandages on his hand drawing a little blood. "Ouch! Sorry about that, Leah! Argh, can you get the door for me? I need to get a bandage on this quick!"

"Sure thing! Sorry about this!" She apologized hurriedly, throwing open the door for him.

"It's all right, needed to change these bandages anyway and I think they took some of the edge off." The farmer said, rummaging quickly through the drawers and pulling out some clean gauze.

The artist could see him fumbling with it a little, "Here let me do it." She said, nudging him into a chair and gently taking his hand before peeling off the old bandage. She could see the calluses already forming on his palms from his hard work. "Well it's good to see your hands are toughening up from the work. I don't think you'll need stitches." She joked, as she carefully wrapped the clean gauze around his hand.

"Glad to hear you approve. Had a bit of an epiphany about that this morning actually." He said giving her a small smile at the joke.

"Oh about what?"

"I realized just how much work it's going to take to get this place back into its prime. Years if I'm lucky, decades if I'm not. And honestly I'm ok with that." He said, still smiling as he looked out of the small window and over the small area he had managed to cultivate.

"Well, it's like you told me, if you enjoy it then keep doing it. It shouldn't matter how long it takes you to revive the farm, Matty." The artist replied, idly trailing a circle over the farmer's bandage palm as she looked at him, imprinting her view of him at that moment into her mind's eye. _He's definitely happy about realizing what work needs to be done. I like this look, his smile really suits him._

"You're not wrong, Leah. And sorry about breakfast, I was watching the sunrise and figured I'd get my chores done early." Matt said, gesturing to the small field of crops. "I did go foraging as well as fishing by the way. Got a decent number of spring onions and mushrooms."

"Then it really was a productive day, even if it was a bit slow for you." The artist said giving him a bright smile, her hand still subconsciously trailing his palm. _Hhmm...need to finish that first drawing of him soon. Maybe I'll give it to him on Monday as a sort of first week in the valley gift?_ After a moment she realized what she was doing and let go of his hand as her ears reddened slightly while trying to keep her smile. _Yoba, what is wrong with me? I mean of course I'm going to give him the drawing but...damnit Haley! You and the others have really got my mind flipped upside down!_

Matt had to adopt his own mask when she stopped, he'd honestly enjoyed the sensation of her finger trailing that small circle over his palm. _You're not a kid anymore, Matthias. If you're starting to get interested in her then just ask her out, even if it's just as friends. After all, plenty of people have gotten into relationships in a similar manner._

After a few moments Matt finished cleaning the herring and placing it in the sink. Before picking up the basket with the rest of his produce, "I was thinking of having that herring for dinner, but it's a bit big for me to finish off alone. Care to join me?" He asked the artist, pulling out some of the mushrooms and a few of the onions and placing them on the small countertop. _Truthfully I think we need to talk, I think she's got a few skeletons that need to be let out into the sunlight, and this could get her comfortable enough to open up. But that doesn't mean we can't have fun at the same time._

"Well that's a sudden offer but, yeah Matty, I'd like to." She said, surprised at her own quick acceptance. _Just gonna feed their teasing aren't you, Leah? Nope, if they want to gossip then I'll let them, besides it's all in good fun. And it's not like this is a date or anything._

"Strange offer I know, but look at it this way, you get to see if I can actually cook and we both get to have a meal in peace and quiet. Although I do need to drop by Pierre's to pick up a few things, I'm thinking on doing fish and chips and I can't really do that without batter or potatoes." The farmer said, noticing the slight hesitation in the artist's reply.

"Well that will be interesting to find out. Oh, I promised Gus I'd tell you to swing by the Stardrop at least once today. He said it felt strange not having you there." The persimmon haired woman informed him.

"Well then, I guess we can stop by for a bit. He might have something that'll pair well with fried herring and homemade fries." Matt said carrying the basket, which was still fairly full of fish, mushrooms, and onions, with him as he walked out onto the porch. He walked over to the sales bin by the gate and set it inside.

"That's gonna be worth a bit." Leah said, seeing how high the basket was still piled.

"It'll cover enough till I have to harvest my crops." The farmer said, closing the lid and holding open the gate for Leah, "Plus I still need to make my rounds around the wilder parts of the farm tomorrow, might even do a bit of scrounging in Cindersnap too."

"There's always time to be in the forest. Viable produce or no." The artist said with a chuckle as Matt followed her out of the farm and towards Pelican Town proper.

* * *

As the sun was just starting to touch the horizon Matt and Leah returned to the farm, laden with a few large potatoes, flour, a couple of eggs, and a large jug of hard cider courtesy of Pierre and Gus.

The artist was at the table, a pencil in her hand sketching a few pictures of the local plants. The farmer was at the small counter tending to the food, the faint sound of fish and chopped potatoes sizzling in the oil filled the small cottage. "You know, if there is one thing I will certainly be taking Robin up on at some point is expanding this kitchen. Not much space to work with, or storage for that matter." He said, pulling a few pieces of fish from the hot oil.

"That would be good idea. A larger living area wouldn't hurt either, we're gonna be eating on the porch." The blue-eyed woman chuckled, as she started crosshatching a few of the leaves of her sketch.

"Yeah we will be." He agreed, giving her a small smile as he pulled the rest of the fish out of the oil and pulled out the fries, piling both onto a large platter.

As he started for the door, Leah opened it for him, picked up the jug of cider, grabbed two glasses, and followed him out of the cottage. "It smells delicious, you know I thought Gus looked a little jealous when you told him you were going to be frying fish and needed something to pair with it. I see why he would be."

"Frying fish is easy, catching it not so much. Willy can attest to my inadequacy at that." The farmer said, setting the platter between them on the railing and picking up a piece of fish.

"Come on you can't be that bad." She said, pouring the cider into the glasses and handing him one.

"I lost two fish today. One was an anchovy." Matt replied shaking his head.

Leah dissolved into a laughing fit at hearing her friend had lost an anchovy. "A-An anchovy?! Oh that's amazing, how did you manage to lose a small fry like that?!"

The hazel-eyed man chuckled as he replied, "By pulling to hard on the line, ended up snagging it and breaking it on something."

"Yeah, well at least it didn't land on you like that herring landed on Penny. She couldn't get the smell out of her hair even after scrubbing for an hour!"

"That was a good day." The farmer said, his thoughts focused on her laughter. He wanted to keep hearing that laugh, seeing her smile, but to do that he needed to know what had been eating at her the other day so that he could help her. Matt slipped into his old role, "So, do you mind if I ask what's on your mind, Leah?"

"Hhmm?" She set her glass down at the question, _I knew I was being too obvious...I know he wants to help...but how much do I tell him?_

"It's just that you seemed distracted, when I gave you that advice the other day." He explained, loosely clasping his hands in his lap, she had his full attention.

"I…" She dry swallowed, unsure of what to say. _Tell him exactly how you feel, he's probably got the knowledge or advice to help, just say something!_

"We're the only ones here and you know I can keep a secret if you want me to, but it's alright if you don't want to tell me what's up." He said, giving her a way out of the conversation as he guessed it might be too much for her.

"No it's not that it's just...damnit...like I told you my art never sold well, still doesn't. I even had someone that I used to be close to me tell me to just give it up." Leah closed her eyes as she started to vent the worry and frustration she'd kept pent up inside since she'd moved to Stardew Valley, "Honestly, that hurt the most. I put everything into my art and when someone I cared about said that...it not only makes me think my art is worthless but makes me feel like I'm-"

"Don't finish that thought, Leah." Matt didn't want her on the path of self degradation, he could see now that she'd been down that path already and didn't want her taking another step on it. "You are an amazing woman and have an amazing talent. I told you that what others think doesn't matter and I meant it, but at the same time you have to see your own value in yourself and what your art means to you, even if others don't."

"And what exactly do you see as my value?" She whispered the question, her eyes still closed, tears started running lightly down her cheeks. She wasn't sure why she whispered it, or why she couldn't look at her friend.

Matt's mind had been clinical when he'd asked her the question. He pulled away from his more clinical thoughts as he spoke, he needed to say what was on his mind, not just what she would want to hear. "Leah, can you look at me please?" Just as he had the day they met, he waited till her eyes met his. The farmer's voice wasn't firm, but soft and kind as he said what was on his mind, "There is no price that I can place on you. You, Leah, are a beautiful woman with a gifted talent for art. I can't, no I won't, put a price on you because you yourself are a priceless treasure. And you don't deserve to have anyone telling you to quit and leave your creative passion behind you. As far as I'm concerned that person was a fool for telling you to give up."

 _Where was this man hiding all this time?_ The tears still fell down her cheeks but, the smile she had lost returned at the farmer's words. "T-Thank you, Matty. I-I really needed to hear that."

The pseudo-psychologist reached over and pulled her into a gentle hug. He'd always done this for coworkers and friends in the past, it helped let them vent the last troubling emotions. This time it felt different to him, this was worse than just a emotional breakdown, Matt finally realized what that skeleton in her closet was, emotional abuse causing extreme low self esteem. The farmer's hazel eyes hardened in anger, someone did this to her and was the root of it. He could just barely hear the soft snuffling coming from Leah as she buried her face into his shoulder while trying to get her emotions under control. _Seems like she got away from the cause which is a start, but she hasn't been healing. I'm not going to be able to really help her on my own, I need to give her mother a call she should at least know what's going on and she might have an idea of who I can confide all this to._

After a while she finally calmed down and Matt relinquished his embrace, letting his own anger cool as well. "Feeling better now, Leah?" He asked concerned.

"Y-Yeah, I am, thank you." She said, leaning back into her chair and drying her eyes on a napkin.

"Good, now you know what you have to do right?" He asked, arching an eyebrow slightly.

"Keep going, keep working at my art till it takes off. And once it does keep working at it some more." The artist replied firmly.

"Exactly, and you know I'll be there every step of the way if you need me to be." The farmer nodded approvingly at answer.

"That's great to hear I may need a muse from time to time." The blue-eyed woman laughed.

"I'll be happy to help. Now I don't know about you but there is still a mound of fish, fries, and a jug of cider left to be finished off. If you're still up for it that is?" The farmer inquired, giving her a warm smile.

"Of course I am." Leah chuckled, her smile still gracing her lips, as she picked up a piece of fish and bit into it.

"Good, go easy on the cider though, Gus gave us one of the older jugs." He cautioned, taking a sip of the alcohol, "You drink too much and I'll be sleeping on the floor and you'll be taking the bed."

"W-What?" She sputtered a little surprised at the statement.

"Walking home at ten at night while drunk is not advice I'd give to anyone." The farmer said, "While I'm certain we can trust the people in town, the environment not so much. Last thing I want to hear is that you broke your ankle after taking a tumble down a hill."

"Well I'm not letting any of this go to waste." Leah chuckled taking another sip of cider to wash down the fish, "So I guess you'll be on the floor."

"Fine by me, Leah." The sunset and birdsong added to the returning lightheartedness of the atmosphere as the two friends talked and joked, while planning their day tomorrow.

As the moon started to rise Leah couldn't resist giving Matt a challenge, "Hey Matty?"

"What's up?"

"Last one to the bottom of the cider jug makes breakfast!" She challenged, her eyes gleaming playfully in the moonlight, as she refilled both glasses.

"Time to see who the lightweight is between us then, it's not gonna be me!" He grinned, raising his glass.

"We'll see about that." The artist smirked, arching an eyebrow as she raised her own glass, "On your mark...ready...set...drink!"


	9. Pets, Art, Plans

**AN: Sorry this is late everyone! A recent gaming binge, work, and returning to the planning stages of my novel took more time than I thought it would. Speaking of my novel, I'm not going anywhere even though I'm working on original content. In fact a few years ago I posted an extremely rough draft of the prologue on FictionPress. I'm planning to update the draft later this week and then begin posting my novel on there. Each post will be roughly 4-6k words, with God knows how many posts per actual chapter. If any of you give it a read me know what you all think. My pen name on there is the exact same as it is on here. Now enjoy the journey, keep moving forward, and don't feed the guard dogs! - Phoenix Commander signing off!**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: Pets, Art, Plans**

Matt woke to the sound of a light rain against the window of his cottage. He was on the rough wood floor, propped against the side of the bed. The wooden frame dug uncomfortably into his back, as the farmer tried to move he realized Leah's hand gripped the fabric of his shirt from where she was curled up in the bed. Gently prying her hand from his shoulder, he carefully placed her hand back under the covers. _She's gonna be out for a bit longer, not surprised she did beat me to the bottom of the jug. Hmm, if this rain keeps up today will be another slow one, I forgot it rained this much here in the spring._

The small house was dimly lit by the remains of the fire, with the rising sun hidden behind the dark clouds it was darker than he liked. Matt quietly lit a few candles with the embers of the fire to help brighten up the dark room, stirring the embers of the fire and refueling it as he did so. Soon the fire was crackling warmly in the hearth again and the candles were banishing the shadows.

Glancing out the window Matt could see his plants were getting a healthy watering after the hot day yesterday. "I should get breakfast started and then check on my mail." As he filled his kettle and set it by the fire to boil, the farmer glance once more at the bed and the still slumbering woman. "I have to ask if Leah would be alright with me telling her mother what's going on. Might not be a bad idea to let Lewis know too."

After a few minutes of tracking down his wayward coffee grounds as he turned to the small fridge to grab a few of the remaining eggs, a scratching noise at the cottage door accompanied by a soft mewing caught his attention. Opening the door, Matt was greeted by the sight of a soaking wet golden retriever and huddled on its back for warmth was a small black and white kitten. "Well hello there you two. Where did you come from?" He said, kneeling down and letting the stray sniff his hand before scratching him lightly on the neck. The dog's ears perked up at his voice, yipping excitedly in reply. "Come on in, I'll see if I can find you both something to eat." The farmer chuckled as he carefully picked up the kitten and the dog followed him inside.

Pulling out a towel from his small closet the farmer lined a small box with it and set the kitten inside, placing it near the fireplace to keep it warm. The retriever had other plans, shaking itself dry flinging rainwater every which way. Leah jolted upright as the water splattered against her face, "What Yoba's name was th-, a dog? Matty, what's a dog doing here?" She asked blinking in surprise.

Pulling a few bits of fish leftover from last night, the hazel eyed man started to reheat them on the fire next to the kettle as he replied, "Your guess is as good as mine. They were out on the porch, didn't feel right just leaving them out there in the rain."

"They?" The sound of the small kitten's mewing pulled the artist's attention to the box. Throwing the blanket aside she walked over to the fireplace, her bare feet padding lightly across the rough floor. The only thing either the farmer or the artist had the presence of mind to take off were their boots after staying up as late as they had. "Oooh she's so cute!" Seeing the kitten Leah couldn't resist cooing at the sight of it.

Matt smiled at her excitement, "Well don't just stand there squealing like a schoolgirl who just got asked out. Pick her up, but with the towel she's still wet. And needs to eat."

Gently picking up the kitten she patted it with the towel to help dry it further. "She's still small… Do you think she needs to be hand fed or will she eat on her own?" Leah asked, carefully stroking the feline as she took a seat at the small table. The kitten's head moved from left to right as it tracked and batted at a few loose strands of the artist's hair that had escaped her braid.

"Well her eyes are open so I think she might be able to eat on her own but I'm not too sure. Hhmm, Marnie might know though. She should be up about now, assuming her animals are feeding indoors today." He replied, setting the fish in a bowl and placing it in front of the dog. Giving the retriever a few careful pats as it dug into the meal. "What do you say after a mug or two of coffee we walk over to the ranch and ask her?"

"It wouldn't hurt." She replied, stifling a yawn with her hand.

Filling a few mugs with the hot coffee Matt thought about how he could approach the subject of Leah's emotional abuse and how to ask her if she had told anyone about what had been happening. The artist smiled as he handed her a mug and took a sip, while he pulled up a chair and set his mug down untouched.

"Something on your mind Matty?" Leah asked, noticing the untouched mug and his pensive look. "You're looking like a little lost there."

"That easy to read, eh? Guess I'm losing my touch." He replied with a sigh, slowly wrapping his fingers around the warm mug. "About last night… Did you tell anyone what was going on, how you were feeling?"

"Ah… That's what's on your mind. Yeah, I told my mom." She replied, her gaze shifting to the window and the rainy weather outside, one hand still stroked the kitten while the other tightened around the mug. "But she was the only one, why do you ask?"

"Because you told me, you didn't have to, I doubt it was everything. I don't need to know everything, but I do want to know if you'd be fine with me talking about all this to your mother and possibly Lewis?" He asked, his brow furrowing slightly. _I'm digging too much but I need her approval to get Lewis involved and to keep her mother informed._

Leah sighed, it quickly gave way to a mirthless chuckle. "I...I think I understand what you're getting at, help with my emotional scars."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" Matt started to say, knowing he'd dug further than he should have, before Leah cut him off.

"It's fine, you haven't done anything wrong. I have my issues that's fairly obvious." She said, returning her gaze to him. Giving him that same small, private, smile that he'd grown used to over the last few days. "I know I'm not entirely okay. Haven't started healing I guess."

"Leah…" The rest of his words died in his throat as his thoughts went over her revelation the previous night. _If I get the chance to meet the person responsible I may just make them swallow their own teeth._

"It's fine, Matty. Talk with my mom and Lewis if you think that's what you have to do, but keep it between them and us alright? I don't want to be babied by everyone in town." She requested, downing the rest of her cooling coffee.

"I promise this'll stay between us, your mother, and Lewis." Matt could see the hint of the artist's thoughts swirling in her blue eyes. _I need to let the matter rest for now, I've dredged up enough dark thoughts._

"Thank you, Matty." Leah said, picking up the kitten with one hand and walking over to the small counter. "Need a refresher while I'm up?" She asked, gesturing with her mug.

"If you're pouring I won't say no." He replied draining his mug and setting it on the counter. "I'll be back in a moment, need to check the mail."

"Don't get soaked out there!" The artist said, tossing him his jacket.

"That's the idea." The farmer replied slipping it on and walking out the door.

* * *

An hour and a half later Matt and Leah were at the door to Marnie's ranch, the kitten was wrapped and covered in a basket and the retriever paced and weaved between their legs as Matt knocked on the door. "Shops open! Come on in!" The rancher's muffled voice sounded through the door

Walking into the ranch shop, the patrons saw Marnie at the counter, stocking various equipment for display. "Hi Marnie, sorry we're coming by this early." Leah apologized, adjusting her grip on the basket.

"It's no trouble at all, just finished up with my animals in fact so I've got nothing but time with this weather." The middle aged rancher replied with a smile, "So what can I help you with? I assume it has something to do with this fellow here?" She inquired, crouching down and letting the retriever sniff her hand before scratching him.

"Partly, he and this kitten here showed up on my porch this morning." Matt replied gently pulling back the blanket it was wrapped in, revealing the black and white kitten, her large eyes darted around inquisitively as she stuck her head up over the basket edge. "Thought you might be able to give them a look over to make sure they're healthy, and tell us if the kitten is able to eat on her own."

"I can certainly do that. Thinking on taking them in, Mr. Matt?" She asked stroking the kitten as Leah placed the basket on the counter.

"Truthfully I don't think I can support them both, at least not right now." Matt replied shaking his head, before looking at Leah. "What do you think, Leah? I know we didn't talk about it earlier but do you think you'd be willing to adopt one of them?"

"Nebula. I'll adopt Nebula." She said without hesitation.

Matt blinked in surprise, and a little confusion. "Who?"

"The kitten of course, Matty." The artist replied as she gestured to the small feline, who was batting and chasing a pen on the countertop having climbed out of the basket.

"You already named her?" He asked chuckling a little at seeing the kitten playing. _I think Nebula will be good for her actually. A pet is always a good mood raiser._

Leah shrugged as she replied with a smile, watching Nebula batting at the pen. "Yes. What can I say? I like cats, their natural independence and adorableness speaks to me."

"Well, I guess that solves that." Marnie chuckled, stepping away from the counter. "Let me just get a few things from my back room and I'll give them both a check up."

"What made you decide on Nebula as a name?" Matt asked as stout woman went to get what she needed.

"It was the name of the first cat I had back in Zuzu." She replied still smiling, before glancing at him. "Plus we're in the _Stardew Valley_ so why not keep to the theme?"

"An artist to the core, even names must fit a theme." He laughed, patting the retriever.

"And I always will be." Leah replied, running her fingers through the canine's fur. "Hhmm, you're gonna need a name for him."

Just as with Leah, his reply was almost instant. "Lucky, for the lucky star constellation. Things have started looking up for him, and it will get better for you and me. It seems those stars are hovering over us."

"Didn't take you for someone who believed in luck." She replied with an arched eyebrow. "More cynical perhaps."

"I prefer observant." Matt chuckled, scratching Lucky behind his ears. "And I met you didn't I? I'd count being your friend as being lucky."

"Well I guess we both believe in luck then." Leah said, kneeling down and looking at the canine. "What do you think, Lucky? Do you believe in luck?" The golden retriever barked in replied, leaping forward leaving a wet trail on her face as he licked her.

As Leah wiped the dog's saliva off of her face Matt burst out in laughter, "Hahaha, I guess that's a yes!"

Marnie returned shortly with the equipment she needed. After examining Nebula and Lucky she set aside her equipment, "They're both healthy given they're strays, a little underfed but nothing to worry about. As for Nebula here she's old enough to eat on her own, even solid food." She informed them, patting both animal in turn.

"That's great to hear, Marnie!" Leah exclaimed with a smile and picking up the kitten, who started batting at the artist's braid once more.

"Gonna need to keep her out of your hair, Leah. Otherwise she'll turn that braid of yours into a knot." Matt warned with a chuckle.

"Oh I don't mind too mu- Ouch!" Leah started to say as she was lightly scratching Nebula's ears only for the kitten to bite down playfully on her hand.

"Or that could happen instead." The farmer smirked as the artist shook her hand to ease the sharp pain.

* * *

Half an hour later Matt was making his way quickly to Lewis' home, wanting to get the coming conversation done quickly. Leah had gone to her cottage by the river, wanting to get Nebula comfortable with her home and to get her fed.

"After this Lucky I'll see if I can get you something from the Stardrop for being a good boy at Marnie's today." The farmer said, looking at the retriever as they stood under the awning of Lewis' home. The canine barked and twirled once before sitting firmly by the door. _Hhmmm, smart boy. How much do you actually understand?_ That question planted firmly in his mind he knocked twice on the door.

Lewis' voice echoed from behind the white painted wood. "Come on in, hearth is burning warmly!"

Matt pushed open the door, stepping inside he glanced back at Lucky still sitting as if at attention on the porch. "You don't need to wait in the cold, come on. Long as you behave Lewis shouldn't mind." With a short bark the former stray followed close on the farmer's heels.

"Ah Matt, I wasn't expecting to see you this morning. Something I can help you with, and who do we have here?" The mayor said crouching and scratching Lucky along his neck.

"His name is Lucky he showed up this morning at the farm with a kitten." Matt replied, chuckling as the retriever started shaking himself dry by the hearth showering the both with rain water. "I'm taking him in and Leah decided to take in the kitten, I actually think that's a good thing in the long run for her."

"That so?" Lewis asked, pondering the information as he wiped the water from his face with a hand, "Well, you're not wrong but what's on your mind? You look like you'd be willing to fight a bear." The mayor inquired, gesturing for the farmer to take a seat.

"Your phone has a speaker function correct?" Matt asked, taking a seat while trying to gauge exactly Lewis might react.

"It does, what's this about?"

"I need to keep Margaret appraised of what's happening with Leah, but I don't think I can help her on my own. I'd like to call her so the three of us can discuss a plan of action." The farmer informed him. "I thought with you being the mayor it was only right to include you as this is about one of your citizens."

"Is Leah alright? Did something happen to her?" Lewis asked, his brow furrowing with worry.

"She's fine, or as well as she can be right now, it's just that she told me some of what she's been through over the last year." Matt replied, gesturing with a hand to calm the mayor. "I asked her this morning if she'd be comfortable keeping her mother and yourself appraised of what's going on. Her only request was that we keep it between us four she doesn't want to be babied by the whole town."

"Ok. Let me just get her on the line and we'll see what we can come up with." He said, sliding the phone to the center of the desk and dialing Margaret's number.

* * *

"And that is the extent of the information I've been able to get. Even so, I feel I pressed too much." Matt said, finishing his retelling of the previous night's events. "I know what I can do to help her but I can't always be around her."

"So you need another pair of eyes on watch to let you know if something is wrong, correct?" Lewis asked, leaning back in his chair as he mulled over the information.

"Basically. As I said helping her isn't the problem, the time it will take to help her is the problem." He confirmed with a stiff nod. "It's gonna be a long time for her to fully heal emotionally, a relapse into depression would only serve to hinder her healing."

"Thank you, Matt, for letting me know about this." Margaret's voice crackled over the speaker.

"I couldn't keep you in the dark, Margaret. Wouldn't have been right." He said nodding to the phone's speaker. The farmer let out a slow breath, massaging his temple as he did so. "The biggest issue though is Leah's ex. If he shows up here that won't be good."

"Do you have a plan for that already?" Lewis asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Keep him as far from her as possible, hundred foot minimum. Emotional abuse is still abuse no matter how you look at it." Matt replied, subconsciously grinding his teeth in irritation. "Something I really can't stand."

"If it helps I can email Lewis a photo of him. I know you want things low key so I'm not expecting it to be posted all over the town, but a reference would help." Leah's mother suggested, a note of her own anger coming across the phone.

"Not a bad idea." Lewis agreed, with a nod. "Though I think we should at least include Elliot in our plan as well. As close as Leah is to the other's he was her first friend here in town."

"I'm hesitant to agree, let me talk to Leah about it first before including Elliot." Matt shook his head slightly, "Even if he can be discreet, she did request this stay between us four. If Leah agrees then I'll talk with him."

Lewis nodded understanding the idea might be overstepping. "You do have a point. Including another person without telling her wouldn't be the best, especially if she found out from another party."

"Exactly." The farmer nodded and then started to summarize the plan. "Basically the idea remains unchanged, keep encouraging Leah to create her art. Try to help her stick with lighter, happier, subject matter. As long as she's enjoying her art then the pain will fade with time. While at the same time pulling her out of any depression she might be slipping into, and keeping an eye out for an unwanted appearance by her ex."

"That should be easier now that we know what and whom to look for." Lewis nodded at the plan.

"I had a feeling your plan wouldn't change much after you learned more." Margaret said, her voice a little lighter at the farmer's summary. "I should have told you sooner but I didn't think it would've been right."

"I would've picked up in what was wrong with enough time. You actually did the right thing by not telling me. People are not always open to other's revealing their skeletons, family or no." Matt's demeanor suddenly brightened as an idea bloomed in his thoughts. "I wonder…"

Lewis quirked an eyebrow at his expression, "Gold piece for your thoughts, Matt?"

"I was just thinking if I might be able to convince her to do an art show for the town once her spirits are higher." The hazel eyed man replied, his smile growing. "Long way off I know but think of the morale boost something like that would give her."

"Sounds like you've got yourself a goal, Matt. I'd better let you both talk about the specifics, just keep me informed. Goodbye Matt, Mayor Lewis." Margaret said, chuckling a little at her former colleague's rising enthusiasm.

"Have a good day, Margaret, we'll keep in touch." Matt replied, ending the call. "Not much of a plan in all honesty. But it's the only thing I could come up with."

"It's better than letting her wallow and staying closed off about her talent." Lewis said glancing at the window to his porch, "Seems the rain has let up."

"Fair point, and good, I need to see about getting Lucky and I some lunch, preferably without getting wet while we're at it. Might bring something over to Leah too if she's not eaten yet as well." The farmer said, standing and reaching for his jacket.

"Good idea, I'll see you later Matt." The mayor said before snapping his fingers, remembering something. "Oh, if you like, Clint and Willy will be joining me for a poker game at the Stardrop tonight. We could use a fourth."

"Sounds like fun, I'll be there!" Matt replied still smiling at the idea of the art show.

* * *

Leah was sitting at her easel, touching up the sketch she had done of Matt earlier in the week. Nebula was curled in her lap, dozing after her large meal and purring contentedly. "Okay…the shading is done. Hhmm, next I think I'll add a bit more to the foliage and then I think it'll be finished."

An hour passed, the only sound in the small cabin was the scratch of lead on parchment as the artist worked. Soon she finished with the foliage and set her pencils to the side. "What do you think, Nebula? Pretty good huh?" She asked lifting the kitten up to see the completed drawing.

The black and white kitten meowed, yawning as it did so, before turning and licking the artist on the nose. "I'll take that as a yes." She chuckled, setting the kitten down on her stool as she got up to answer a light rapping at her door.

"Afternoon Leah, was hoping to see that smile again." Matt said as she opened the door.

"Hey there, Matty! Perfect timing, I just finished touching up that sketch. Come in and take a look!" The persimmon haired woman said, pulling him quickly into the cabin. Lucky slipped passed the closing door, just as it clicked shut. Snorting a little indignantly, "Oh, sorry boy. Nebula is over by the easel if you want to try to get her to play, but be careful." The golden retriever gave a short bark and padded off toward the kitten.

The farmer was finally able to see the inside of Leah's small home. At the back he could see a large white sheet draped over what he could only assume was an unfinished carving, various wood working tools were hanging neatly on a nearby peg board. Used paint palettes were stacked in one corner waiting their turn to be cleaned. Rolls of clean canvas and crumpled rough attempts filled the room in bins and covered the floor. A large drawing desk dominated the right side of the cabin, opposite the small bed that rested against the left wall. On the walls themselves hung painting and drawings of the landscape, animals, weather, and even a few depictions of the other residents of Pelican Town. Leah's easel sat in the center of the artist's debris field created by her passion. Matt could see the finished drawing resting on it.

 _She has so much talent, I'll be damned if I don't help her see it._ He thought as he stepped carefully around the clutter to the waiting drawing. "If this is what you can accomplish with a pencil and a few days. Then I can only imagine the beautiful pieces you could create in a year or even a month. It's amazing Leah, truly." The farmer said as his eyes roved over each detail of the drawing, one hand running through Lucky's fur as he nudged the dozing kitten with his nose.

"T-Thank you, Matty. I-I'm glad you like how it came out. I actually finished it a bit sooner than I thought I would." She stammered, blushing a little at the praise as she fidgeted with her braid.

"I'm going to have to ask Robin if she could make a frame for this. If that's alright with you?" Matt asked, smiling a little at her flustered state.

"Twenty-four by thirty-six is the size of the sketch paper." Leah said quickly, it was always easier to work on a larger scale. It let her fill the medium with even the smallest details. "Gonna be a big frame, think you've got a spot for it in that small cabin?"

"I'll certainly do my best to find a spot for it." He replied, emphatically as another idea took hold. "Say would you be up for the challenge of designing a sign for the farm and carving it? I can pay you for it, and I'm certain I could find the wood you'd need."

The artist blinked in surprise at the request. "I...Yes I could do that. How big of a sign were you thinking?"

"Nothing too large, about the size of the old sign." Serenity's owner said then gestured slightly, finally drawing notice to the basket he'd brought with him. "Excellent, but first have you had lunch yet?"

Leah's stomach growled slightly as she finally smelled the food, the scent wafted from underneath a red kitchen cloth. "Heh, uh, no not yet."

Matt chuckled as he set the basket down on a clear space at the drawing desk, "I thought not. Dig in and we can talk about the sign. Though I don't want to see a single pencil in your hand until you're done. Food first, art second."

"Yes oh commissioner and patron of the arts, grower of produce, and scourge of Joja Co!" Leah smirked as she feigned a salute.

Matt chuckled at the display he pulled back a chair. _I will keep you smiling one way or another._


	10. Festivals and The Center

**AN: So I'm about a week and half late on this one. Wanted this chapter out sooner but a lack of internet and a bit of a health scare kinda kept me busy. Either way I'm back and still here! One quick thing about this chapter, it takes place one week after the last one. So the Sunday of Week Two, Monday of Week Three. As I'm following a 365 day seasonal calendar with this fic, the festivals will only be roughly where they should be on that seasonal scale. Other than that, I hope you all enjoy the journey, Keep moving forward, and don't feed the guard dogs! - Phoenix Commander signing off!**

* * *

 **Festivals and The Center**

Matt propped a large hammer against the side of the porch, wiping perspiration from his face with a rag as he did so. "Not bad for a week's worth of hammering to get the fence up eh, Lucky?" He said, patting the golden retriever as he looked over the newly finished fence that enclosed the small grove to the west of his cottage. The dog nuzzled into the palm of his hand, barking an affirmative as he did so.

Turning his attention to the remaining unworked, overgrown, land that he planned to cultivate Matt mentally placed a map of his plans over the area. "Took a week to get that grove enclosed. It'll take at least twice that to fence off the western third to keep that forest in check." He muttered, his gaze roving down the tree line. The farmer had chosen to go with a cheap cattle fence design. The most expensive material had been the metal cable for the fence itself, and even that had only set him back four-hundred gold. "If not a month. And at this rate two months to clear the rest of the soil here by the cottage. If I'm lucky I can have all the usable land on the farm plowed by the middle of next year."

Glancing up at the sun he realized it was almost four in the afternoon. "Come on, Lucky. I'd better get cleaned up and get this hammer back to Clint. What do you say we get some food while we're in town too?" Lucky started bounding back and forth at the mention of a meal, yipping excitedly. With a chuckle the hazel eyed man quickly washed off the dirt and grime of the day, chose a fresh shirt, and started for the gate to the farm with the canine hot on his heels.

He paused briefly to pass a hand over Serenity's newly carved sign. Leah had carved the sign in the shape of a large oak leaf to fit with the wilder part of the farm, a small pond rippled near the stem, his cottage was nestled near the top right, a few fields waved as of caught in a breeze near the center, and the left third was caved in the likeness of the forest on the western side. It was all painted with beautiful shades, making the small scene look almost lifelike. Attached to the stem was a small sign with the artist's signature carved and painted onto it. It had taken Matt almost day and half to convince her to put her signature on the sign so that she'd have proper credit for her work. Giving one last appreciative nod to the sign he ran to catch up to Lucky, who was already trodding down the road.

* * *

Lucky had set a brisk pace for Matt and himself, running ahead only to stop and wait for the farmer to catch up to him. All the while barking as if to encourage him to move faster. It didn't take the pair long to get to Clint's workshop, just over an hour. The farmer could hear the loud cacophony ringing out from behind the heavy wooden door.

Upon opening it, he almost immediately started sweating again as the heat from the blacksmith's forge washed over him.

Matt could just make out the whine coming from the golden retriever at the overly loud noise. "Just wait out here for me, boy. I won't be long and then we'll drop by Gus' for some dinner." He said, scratching him behind the ears. Lucky licked the farmer's hand before curling up on the stoop of the smithy as his owner closed the door.

Matt had to shout to make himself heard over the sound of Clint's hammer striking a cherry red ingot that he'd just pulled from his forge. "Afternoon, Clint!"

The blacksmith paused, his hammer mid-swing, "Afternoon, Matt. Anything I can help you with?" He asked as he put the hammer down and stuck the ingot back into the forge.

"Just wanted to return your hammer is all. Finally finished fencing that small grove. Gonna wait awhile before I start on the longer fence." The farmer replied, placing the hammer next to a large pile of ore waiting to be processed.

"Glad to hear things are coming along at the farm." Clint nodded as he scratched his beard, "I took a few of those parsnips you gave me and made them into a salad the other day. Best parsnips I've had in a long while, better than Pierre's even. Eh, don't tell him I said that."

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed them. The beanstalks and cauliflower are coming along too, should be getting my first harvest out of them in a day or so." Matt replied, smiling a little at the praise as he gestured to the raw ore. "So any word on when the mine will be reopened? Looks like that ore pile of yours is getting a little small."

"With luck it'll be open again by the end of the week. I kept telling Joja Co.'s people not to dig so quick and to place supports every so often but they didn't listen. Things will be better once I can restock." The blacksmith said with a slight frown, that quickly turned into a smile as he placed a rolled up blueprint on the counter. "That reminds me I know the mine isn't open yet but, when it is, I've got some old furnace plans. They're yours if you want them, that way you can make your own ingots. Give you another bit of income."

"Hhmm, well it would give me something to do during the winter. Can't really grow much when the ground is covered in snow. Thanks, Clint." The hazel eyed man said, picking up the blueprints. "Anything in particular I should know about smelting?"

"The biggest thing you need to know is that it will take about five pounds of ore for a one pound ingot. Smelting helps remove the impurities in the ore, unfortunately there are a lot of impurities." The blacksmith said, tucking his hands into the pockets of his large apron. "Expect it to be a lot of hard work with little return, at least in the beginning."

"Heh, I'd be surprised it wasn't going to be hard work." Matt replied with a chuckle, giving Clint a smile. Before turning toward the door. "I'll get out of your hair and let you get back to work, thanks again for the blueprints!"

"Of course, Matt, I'll see you later!" Clint replied, turning back to his forge and the ingot still waiting in the flames.

The sun was just beginning to touch the horizon as Lucky and Matt walked through the door to the Stardrop Saloon. As usual the lighthearted atmosphere permeated the sitting area. Even Shane had a small smile, even if it was only visible between swigs from the mug in his hand. The first thing that caught the farmer's eye were the dozens of multi-colored papier-mâché eggs hanging from various places in the pub. A large tri-colored papier-mâché egg dominated the center of the public area, the tables were placed around it and covered with egg printed tablecloths.

"Hello, Matt! Hey there, Lucky, have you been a good boy?!" Emily asked, as she saw them walk into the establishment. "Take a seat wherever you like, be with you in a moment!"

"What's the occasion, Emily? Even Shane seems like he's in a good mood for once." Matt asked as the blue haired waitress walked over to the table he had claimed.

"Guess you weren't around during the festivals as a kid then?" She smirked, as Matt shook his head.

"No, my folks didn't let me stay long enough to attend one." He replied, returning her smirk with an arched eyebrow.

"The spring Egg Festival is coming up in two weeks." The waitress informed him, clicking a pen as she thought about it. "Everyone gets involved, even Shane. You wouldn't think it by looking at him, but it's his favorite event of the year as he provides the eggs for the celebration."

"Huh, you don't say?" Matt said, stowing the information away. "Well, if it keeps him in a good mood then by all means. Any other upcoming festivities I should be aware of?"

"Well for the spring season the only other big one will be the Flower Dance. But you've got time for that one, it's still about two months out." Emily said, putting her pen to a notepad, "So what'll it be this time?"

She missed the color drain from Matt's face a little after he gave her his order and walked to the bar. _Flower Dance… Oh, Yoba…_

* * *

After their meal Matt and Lucky were heading back to Serenity, the moon dimly lighting the way, taking a roundabout path to the northern part of the town before circling south again. The farmer and retriever stopped as they made it to the old Pelican Town Community Center. The paint was horribly faded, large sections of shingles were missing from the roof, and weeds had overtaken the lawn. Off to one side Matt could see the building's old weather vane, glinting in the moonlight, as it lay rusted and bent on a pile of broken shingles.

"Pretty sight, eh, Matt?" Lewis asked, as he announced his presence. He'd been standing there, thinking on where to begin cleaning up the dilapidated building. So far no ideas had come to his mind.

"Oh, hey, Lewis… Yoba, what happened to this place? I might not have been here in a long time but…this…" The hazel eyed man couldn't form his thoughts. He'd been distracted during his meal and now after seeing the true state of the Community Center his mind was numb.

"People just stopped caring and then Joja moved in, still think it can be fixed?" The old mayor inquired.

"Certainly, but seeing it now...it's gonna take a while." Matt said, walking up to the old wooden door. "I can still see some of the old purple paint that used to cover the siding."

"Matt, want to take a look inside?" Lewis asked as he pulled a key from his pocket and tossed it to him. "Though I warn you, it'll be just as bad."

"Need to see what we're dealing with." The farmer said, the door unlocked with a screech as the rusted lock opened. "Wait out here Lucky, we'll be back out in a minute."

Matt yanked open the door with a loud squeal, the were hinges rusted and stiff. Walking into the main entry hall Lewis and Matt could see the horrid state of the building, even in the dim light. Holes littered the floor where boards had rotted, old scraps of wallpaper still clung to the walls.

"All of the rooms are in a similar state. Even the boiler room." The mayor said, looking over the decayed room. He guestered to what looked like a small building, tucked into one corner. It was no bigger than a child's playhouse. "Hhmm, guess I need to secure this place better. Looks like Vincent and Jas were playing here at some point."

"Yeah, that would be a good idea. Might be best to wait till tomorrow morning before we look any further into this old place though, last thing I want is for one of us to break something by stepping in a hole." Matt suggested as he walked up to the small shack like construction to give it a better look. A soft scurrying noise pulled his attention from the building, he caught sight of something moving among the shadows, it was quick and shaped almost like an apple with spindly legs. "That was ether a really strange looking rat or a trick of the light."

"What was that, Matt?" Lewis inquired, arching an eyebrow.

"Might be nothing, a strange rat is all. I think we've seen all we're going to in this light." The farmer said, starting back for the door. It was going to be a late night for him again, Matt hadn't yet fully explored his farm at night and he was eager to see what kind of change the night would bring.

"Hhmm, well feel free to come in here anytime you like. If you do catch that rat it'll be one less problem." Lewis said as they left the building, closing the door as tightly as he could while Matt secured it.

"I'll see what I can do. Have a good night, Lewis." Matt said, starting back to the path leading to the farm, with Lucky walking alongside him.

"Have a good night, Matt!" Lewis called after him, starting for his own home and his bed.

The moon was high in the sky by the time Matt and Lucky returned to the farm. The retriever yawned and scratched at the cottage door. "Feel like sleeping instead, eh, boy? Alright, I'll be back in an hour or so." The farmer said, opening the door and letting the canine inside.

Closing the door and looking over what he could see from the porch, Matt already saw some of the change that night brought to the farm. The spring air was already fresher, fireflies were dancing among the plants and in the air. The hazel eyed farmer could hear an owl hooting from among trees to the west. Stepping from the porch he started following the trail he'd cleared two weeks ago to the forest. The crickets were still chirping softly, even as he intruded in their usually quiet domain. As he traced his footsteps though the undergrowth, Serenity's farmer came upon a sight he wouldn't have noticed in the daylight, a perfect ring of blooming evening-primrose. The white, pink, and yellow flowers had opened as the moon had risen.

"Fitting that flowers that only open at night would do so in sync with the rising moon." Matt mused, kneeling down to smell the sweet aroma. "If I'd known that you were here I'd have come looking for you sooner." He said smiling to himself. The farmer had not expected to see primroses again after leaving Zuzu City.

The botanical garden near his old apartment had been the only place Matt had ever laid eyes on the flowers. They did however give him an idea, an efficient way to still use the wild area without having to cut back any of the plant life. Primroses were a large source of nectar. He would need to get the materials first, but if he could get even a single hive placed within the forest it would mean that his crops and the wilder produce, would be pollinated and flourish even more than before. The other advantage was that Matt had a sweet tooth for honey. With the idea firmly in his mind, the farmer carefully traced his steps back to his quiet cottage.

* * *

"Wow this place is more of a mess on the inside. How is that possible?" Leah asked as she walked through the door into the Community Center.

"I don't know, Leah, I've seen the inside of your cabin. You could redo all the wallpaper in here with the amount of canvas you use." Matt chuckled good naturedly, ducking as a scrap of rotten wallpaper sailed over his head.

"I'll have you know, Matty, I use the perfect amount of canvas for my art!" She said, tossing another ball of wallpaper from hand to hand threateningly.

"Oh~, so Matt has actually been inside your cabin, Leah?" Abigail teasingly interjected, "All by yourselves, alone, scandalo-" She was cut off as the wallpaper ball hit her in the forehead.

"It's not like that, Abi!" The artist exclaimed, she could feel her ears burning at the other woman's words.

"Hhmm. The old daycare area, I remember playing here when I was a kid." Penny said quietly smirking at the good natured teasing, as she ran one hand carefully along a door frame and looked into the chamber.

"I spent more than my fair share of time playing in the boiler room. Always imagined I was a knight fighting a dragon whenever it would kick on the heat." Abigail said, jerking a thumb toward the short staircase that lead to the room as she wiped the bits of wallpaper from her face.

"What about you, Matty? Any memories about the place?" Leah asked, turning toward the farmer. She could see was holding an old picture frame in his hand. "Matty…?"

"Hhmm? Oh, sorry Leah, just found an old picture of my grandfather and Mayor Lewis. Looks like it was taken during one of his inauguration ceremonies." He replied, showing the three of them the photo.

"Wow, they looks so young… Heh, I would never have guessed Lewis' hair used to be black." Abigail chuckled.

"Going off the date on the plaque behind them, it looks like this was taken...almost fifty years ago." Penny said, blinking in surprise as she reread the date.

"Well, Lewis is pretty spry so it makes sense. Any plans for it, Matty?" Leah asked, as the farmer stuck the picture and frame in his bag.

"I think I'll take it to Hailey later this week, see if she can either fix it up or reproduce it. Give Lewis a bit of a surprise." Matt replied, as he gestured down the hall to one of the rooms at the end. "The kitchen by the way is where I spent most of my time, if you can believe it. When I wasn't on the farm helping my grandfather, my grandmother would bring me here to help me cook."

"Well, that certainly explains how you made that platter of fish and chips taste so good." Leah said, giving him a small smile. While ignoring the slight smirk that was spreading across Abigail face.

"The goal is to get the old place up and running again right?" Penny inquired, her eyes roving over the main room as she tried to get them all back to the task at hand.

"Pretty much, yeah." Matt said, stepping into the old daycare room. "Hhmm. What's this?"

"Find something, Matt?" Abigail asked, poking her head into the room. She could see him standing near a gold plaque, engraved in the likeness of a scroll.

"I don't remember anything like this being here." Penny said, walking into the room to get a better look at the plaque. "I don't recognize the language either. I've read books on old dwarfish, even the Shadow People, these symbols don't match any of it."

"Hhggnn… Well it's not budging." Matt grunted, he tried to move the plaque for a few more moments before stopping. "Nope, definitely not budging."

"Let me get a rubbing of it. That way we've got something we can at least bring to Gunther." Leah said, pulling out a bit of paper and a stick of charcoal.

"Leave it to the artist to have charcoal and paper to make rubbings of something in a language that no one present can read." Abigail laughed.

After a few moments, Leah stood back up. "There, that should do it." She held up the paper so the others could see it.

"Not bad. Should be enough for Gunther to tell what it is. Assuming it even is a language." Penny said with a nod of approval.

After looking around the old building for another hour to see what shape the building was in, the four friends decided to bring their snooping to an end for now. As they were leaving the Community Center to get lunch before paying Gunther a visit, Matt heard the scurrying noise again. _If that really is a rat I'll eat my best shirt._ He thought, as he locked the door behind them.

Walking into the Stardrop, Emily greeted them as she took their orders. "So any ideas on what it could be?" Abigail asked, as their food arrived.

"Well the way the symbols are laid out I'd say it's a message. Nothing to really indicate it could be anything else. Thing is, a message about what?" Penny mused, taking a sip from a glass of water.

"Well some of the symbols are repeated. So either one symbol is one word or one symbol is a single letter… A riddle perhaps?" Leah suggested, ignoring her food for the moment.

"Well whatever language it is won't solve itself with us starving." The thought of the language was firmly in Matt's mind, but another thought was brought looming to the surface by the spring decorations that filled the Saloon. "Besides I'm still intrigued by the idea of the festivals." As he spoke though, the farmer still couldn't shake the thought of the Flower Dance from his mind. _Even if the idea of one of them makes me more than a bit nervous._

"Well obviously the Egg Festival coming up. Exactly what it sounds, egg themed, massive egg hunt, that sort of thing. I mean it's pretty hard to miss the giant egg in the room." Penny said, her smile beamed. "Vincent and Jas always love the event. Even the three of us participate in the hunt."

"Abi won last year during my first hunt." Leah said, taking a bite of her food. "What was it, thirty-six eggs?"

"Thirty-seven. Hoping to hit forty this year." The purple haired woman replied.

"Don't try too hard, Dear, your dad couldn't store them all and tried to resell them, remember?" Penny remarked with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah." Abigail said, waving off the remark playfully. "After that, toward the end of the season is the Flower Dance-" Matt's fork clattered to his plate interrupting her.

"You alright there, Matty?" Leah asked noticing him gown a little pale.

"Hhm? Uh, yup. Doing just fine." The farmer said, picking up his fork again. Though he didn't move after that, and try as he might he couldn't bring himself to clamp down on his emotions.

"Matt…?" Penny asked, trailing. Her questioning look boring into him.

 _Calm...I am calm, and collected...screw it, no I'm not. Do not clam up, lots of people have this issue. Just tell them._ Matt thought, it wasn't that he was afraid of the idea of the Flower Dance. It was more that he couldn't dance.

"Something on your mind, Matty?" Leah inquired, gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

"What if I told you dancing is not on the list of things I can do?" He asked after a moment, taking a little comfort in the contact.

"You can't dance?" Abigail asked, Matt's clarifying nod was almost immediate. "That's not so bad, or a reason to freeze up."

"I know that. Guess my initial aversion to playing for crowds kind of had a bigger impact on my psyche than I realized." The farmer sighed.

"Well if it helps, after we drop the rubbing off with Gunther I can give you a few lessons. What you say?" Leah suggested, giving him a small smile.

"Sure, we've got what, two months till the dance? Should be plenty of time to see if I can get two left feet to move in step." Matt said, subconsciously taking Leah's hand in his own.

* * *

The four friends had parted ways after giving Gunther the charcoal rubbing, Matt and Leah to begin his lessons, a place where they wouldn't be interrupted. Abigail and Penny however were sitting together under the large tree in the town square.

"I kinda get it y'know?" Abigail said, breaking the calm that filled the early afternoon of the square.

"What's that, Abi?" The librarian asked glancing down at the woman currently resting head in her lap, prompting her to continue.

"Stage-fright. Matt didn't like playing in front of crowds and after what only week and half he's gone from playing for one or two people to playing in a full pub on a weekly basis." She clarified.

Penny thought on what she could say to that statement, "That is a bit of a shock to the system. It's funny really, Matt spent most of his life in the city taking pride in his accomplishments. Living for the future only. Now that he is here he's started slowing down, starting to take pride in the effort _and_ the goal. Living for the present, and the future."

"And him not being able to dance is definitely part of the present, and needs fixing for the future." Abigail chuckled, sighing a little at the thought of what the valley had already done to help the farmer. After a few moments she broke the contented silence that had reformed around them. "So, Pen, want to take bets on how long those two will take?"

Penny took off her reading glasses and glanced down from the page of the play she had been reading, to give the purple haired woman her full attention. "Ten gold that they wait till The Dance of the Moonlight Jellies. I'd be surprised if they moved any quicker than that."

"Haha, ever the romantic." She replied with a smirk. "Eight months, give or take, still quicker than I thought you'd say."

The orange haired woman leaned down closer to her girlfriend. Faces only an inch apart, her lips curled lightly into a smirk. "As I recall, it was you who confessed to me around that time as well."

Abigail leaned up, just enough to place a soft kiss on the other woman's lips. "Mhm, and I don't regret it one bit."

"I love you, Abigail." The librarian said, smiling as she returned to her book, her fingers running through Abigail's long purple hair.

"I love you too, Penny." The adventurer replied. Her eyes soon started to close the quiet murmur of the nearby river, and Penny's voice as she continued to read the play, lulled her into an afternoon nap.


End file.
